Don't Belong
by The Gabby Effect
Summary: People from Gibbs and Abby's past and present come along as they explore their relationship; would people say they are meant to be or that they don't belong?
1. Normal

*I still got a fic _in-progress_ but I couldn't help but get started on this one!*

**~ Normal ~**

* * *

"Here's your usual, Agent Gibbs." Said the young man as he handed over the cup of hot coffee.

"Thanks Phillip. Have a nice day." Gibbs said as he took the beverage stuff the bill into the tip jar.

"Right back at you, sir." Yelled the young man from behind his coffee stand.

Walking toward the the building he noticed Tony and Abby walking up toward the entrance. It looked like they would enter before him but Abby dropped something from her purse causing them to stop just out side the door. Taking another drink of his coffee he walked up behind them just as Abby stuffed her shattered cell phone back into her purse.

"Hey, L.J." Tony said in acknowledgment.

"Hey, Tony." Gibbs responded unaware that Abby hurried ahead of them to catch the elevator.

She tried to hurry but the doors shut before she could get there.

"Oh, come on!" She yelled at the closed doors.

Tony and Gibbs walked up next to her.

"Abby?" Gibbs said clearly with concern in his voice.

"Hey, Jethro." She said her attention still focused on the doors.

Tony notice the worried look on Gibbs face. Placing an assuring hand on Gibbs shoulder he started to explain.

"She finally remembered that she didn't lock up Burt for the weekend." Tony said trying to keep from laughing. Scared that Abby might go paternal over her treasured hippo.

*ding*

The elevator doors weren't completely open yet but Abby was already inside tapping on the button that would take them to the squad room. The agents made their way past Abby and stood patiently until the doors closed.

Abby leaned against wall beside Gibbs who couldn't help but ask.

"Abbs, don't you usually take 'him' home over the weekend?"

"After all the cases last week I completely forgot him. I must have been really tired because I left him all alone and I didn't even remember, until a few minutes ago." She said quickly.

Gibbs couldn't hold back a chuckle that made her look at him.

"What?" She asked.

"It's not like he's going to walk away or miss you."

Abby walked directly in front of Gibbs that made Tonys jaw drop. Staring at him face to face with her hands firmly on her hips she tilted her head as if to enter his mind somehow.

"Leroy. Jethro. Gibbs. That's not funny." She said sternly.

"I'm just sayin-" He tried to defend himself.

"Burt knows things. He knows I love him and knows everything that goes on in my lab. I miss him and and misses me, the same way I missed you when you quit... and DiNozzo close your mouth." She said taking her hand from her hip and pointing a finger directly at Tonys' dropped jaw.

"I'm sorry, Abbs." Gibbs said softly trying his hardest not to smile.

"Normally, I don't like it when you break your own rules but for Burt I'll make an exception." Abby said just as the elevator doors dinged.

Abby started to head out of the elevators while Gibbs and Tony stood quietly until they were sure it was safe to move.

"Morning Abby." McGee said from his desk.

"Hey, Tim." She said walking pass him.

Tony made his way to his computer ready to check his emails and clear a few tasks before the day starts. Gibbs took of his coat and draped over his chair and sat down to do the same thing DiNozzo was doing. Opening his account he was about to read his first mail when he noticed Abby was standing next to him. Looking up at her a bit confused he was just about ask what it was that she wanted when she spoke.

"What are you doing?"

"Working." He told her.

"Not until you say you're sorry." She said seriously.

Gibbs started to smile and looked in DiNozzo's direction who just chuckled and kept typing.

"You tell him I was sorry." He said looking up at her.

Timothy stopped his work and peeked over to this boss' desk oblivious to what they were talking about.

"Nope. Come on Agent Gibbs." Abby said as she pulled Gibbs out of his chair and back toward the elevator to her lab.

He didn't try to fight her because he knew no matter what she would always get what she wanted.

Ziva walked into the squad room catching a glimpse of Abby dragging Gibbs off.

"Oh no, what did Gibbs do?" She asked.

Tony couldn't help but laugh that everyone knew Abby too well.

"Well, boss man laughed about Abby forgetting Burt here over the weekend and now she's taking him to go apologize to her hippo." Tony said still chuckling.

McGee shook his head "Only Abby could make Gibbs talk to a stuff animal."

* * *

"Oh Burt!" Abby yelled as she picked him up.

Gibbs stood quietly at the glass sliding door entrance.

Abby hugged him and proceeded to walk over to Gibbs. "Burt, daddy has something to say to you." She said beaming up at Gibbs.

Gibbs couldn't hold back his rare smile hearing what Abby said. "Daddy?" He asked.

"I will hurt you if you don't accept him as yours." She warned.

Gibbs chuckled. "Who's the mom?"

"That's classified." She smiled while batting her eyes at him. "He's waiting Gibbs." She said holding out Burt to Gibbs.

Swallowing down the urge to keep asking questions he took Burt from her and held him up to his face.

"Burt." He said momentarily looking at Abby who was biting her bottom lip. "I'm sorry for what... daddy said and I'm sorry that mommy had to hear it." He said as he nodded and handed him back to Abby.

Abby happily took him and leaned up and kissed Gibbs' cheek.

"Awe. you're a good father." She said.

Gibbs stood there smiling shaking his head and started to leave her lab. Abby put Burt back where he usually sits and watch Gibbs head out of her lab. Just as he was going to walk out he couldn't help but tease her, stopping he turned around not hearing the elevator ding behind him.

"Hey, Abbs." He called out.

"Yeah?" She said as she put on her lab coat.

"When did we make our son?" He said leaning against the door frame.

She couldn't help but smile. Enjoying this too much she couldn't help but keep this going.

"You should know you were there and you _loved_ every second of it."

He smirked at her remark. "Hmm, you never forgot it too I see." He teased.

"I think I'll come back later." Said a voice behind Gibbs.

Abby watched as her friend Carol came walking in.

"Hey, Carol!" She said happily.

Carol smiled at Abby and smiled at Gibbs who smiled back at her.

"Hey, very hot agent Gibbs." She greeted him.

"Hi, Carol." He said as he left the women in the lab.

Carol watched Gibbs enter the elevator and couldn't help but notice him smiling as the doors closed. Turning her attention back to her blushing friend she couldn't help but make an observation.

"I see some chemistry happening in the lab today." Carol teased.

Abby walked up to her friend. "and you'd be wrong, Carol." She said before hugging her.

"No, that was some definite chemistry there. I know you talk about him a lot and now my suspicions have been-"

"Your suspicions? What? You thought I liked Gibbs?" Abby interrupted.

"No. Not _like_ I mean have the freaking _hots_ for." Carol persisted.

Abby shook her head. "No, we were just teasing and what you saw was _normal_."

"Right, normal that you're talking about making a baby with your boss. Normal, that you tell him he loved every second of it." She pushed on.

"It is normal and for your information we weren't talking about making a baby. We were poking fun at the fact I call him a daddy to Burt." She tried defending herself.

"Mmm hmm, Abby you want him admit it." Carol said bluntly.

"Carol, we're just friends and we were teasing that's all."

"Okay, well if you won't take him off the market I just might." She teased.

Abby burst into laughter.

"Hey, you won't be laughing when you show up at his house and find me wearing his red hoodie and dog tags around my neck."

Abby covered her face. "Oh My GOD, Carol! Stop!"

Carol let it drop for now but she was sure that what she saw between them was pure chemistry and either both of them didn't notice or they were too scared to let the other know about their feelings. If they didn't do anything about it she was going to, she thought to herself. If anyone deserved happiness it was her best friend and she knew what was normal for them was definitely not normal in her eyes.

TBC...

* * *

**~* Drop A Review - I'll Drop A Chapter *~**

****"Hope you liked it so far."

-The Gabby Effect-


	2. Sweet Nothings

***Thanks for your reviews! I'm stoked that you LUV'd this!***

* * *

**~Sweet Nothings~**

Carol and Abby sat down at to the table with their salads.

"I'm just saying that what I saw could light a freaking forest on fire." Carol said unable to restrain her excitement.

Abby smiled at her friend. "Carol, could you just let it go there's nothing there and there's a rule against things like that."

Rolling her eyes she picked up her iced tea. "Yeah, yeah rule 12." She slurped down the beverage. "Again another point, you must have considered the possibility that something might happened because you brought up rule 12." She kept pressing.

"No. There's nothing there. There never was and I don't think it could ever happened." Abby kept insisting.

"But you have thought about it admit it."

"No. Carol, please change the subject." Abby pleaded with her friend.

"Okay, fine." Carol eventually dropped the subject and was about to crunch into her salad when she noticed someone come in.

"Ow!" Abby exclaimed feeling her friend kick her under the table.

"Hey, 'hotness' at your 8 o'clock." Carol said finally biting into her salad.

"Gibbs is here?" Abby whispered.

Carols' eyes widen as she quickly swallowed the salad. "Oh my GOD, you think he's hot?"

Abby bit her bottom lip trying to hold back from 'Gibbs-slaping' her friend. "Shut up!" She said smiling.

Carol watched Gibbs order something. "Oh, he looks very hot in those jeans makes his ass look soo good." She said while sipping on her drink.

Abby couldn't help but laugh. "Carol."

"What-?" She said not a bit bothered from making Abby uncomfortable. "He is very hot though." She added.

Abby ate her salad avoiding to say anything that might make Carol continue her assault.

"Hey, he's leaving shall I call him over?" Carol asked in excitement.

Before Abby could 'no' Carol yelled out. "Hey, Gibbs!"

"Oh My GOD." Abby said under her breath feeling like the teenager being set up with a crush.

He stopped and headed toward them.

"Hey, girls." He said as he sat down next to Abby.

"Hey, Gibbs." Abby tried to say casually while looking up over her salad at Carol.

Carol who was smiling from ear to ear picked up her drink. "So, what you up to Agent Gibbs?" She asked.

"Uh... just getting something to eat before interrogation." He said plainly.

"Oh you get the guy?" Abby ask while picking up her cranberry juice.

"Yeah, about an hour ago." He answered.

"So-" Carol was cut off mid-sentence by a young blonde walking up next to Gibbs.

"Hey, Special Agent Gibbs." She greeted Gibbs.

Gibbs tilted his head up to her. "Hey, Kelsey."

Carol shot a look at Abby and kicked her again under the table. Abby narrowed her eyes her while rubbing her leg under the table.

'Who's that?' mouthed Carol to Abby who just shrugged.

"So, you still catching bad guys?" Kelsey asked as she playfully nudged Gibbs' shoulder.

He just smiled and nodded. "Yeah."

"So, who are these people?" Kelsey asked pretending to be interested in them.

Gibbs nodded in the direction of Carol. "That's Carol and this is Abby." He pointed out.

"Oh." Was all she said before turning her attention back to Gibbs. "Well, I got to get going. I'll see you around and maybe I'll be extra naughty so you can come and hand cuff me." She flirted as she dropped a piece of paper that had her number written down on it in front of him.

Gibbs just chuckled while she left he picked up the paper and looked at the number.

Abby couldn't help but feel slightly jealous that some girl was flirting with Gibbs right in front of her. Why should she be jealous anyway she thought, they're just friends she told herself.

"You're seriously not going to call that are you?" Carol asked looking at Gibbs examining the paper.

He only smirked as he dropped the piece of paper in front of Abby.

"Dunno, should I?" He asked Abby.

Suddenly, her mouth went dry. Was he really asking for her permission? No, maybe he was just being Gibbs keeping things fun she thought to herself before being kicked again from under the table.

"Ow!" Abby said again.

Gibbs looked confused and leaned closer to Abby. "You okay?" He asked.

She searched for the right words to say. "Uh - um... bit my tongue." She blurted out quickly.

He just smiled.

"So, Gibbs you _always_ get hit on like that?" Carol asked.

Turning his attention away from Abby he answered her friend. "Not always." He said honestly.

"I don't blame them you are _very_ hot... huh Abby?" Carol asked throwing the 'ball' back into her court.

Gibbs smiled as he looked from her friend back to her.

'Oh my god, did she just ask me that?' she told herself as she nervously looked at the man who was looking directly at her.

Abby just giggled nervously. "So, you want me to get those results to you later?" She asked changing the subject which made Carol roll her eyes.

He only smiled and looked back down at his lunch. "Yeah."

Abby looked up at Carol who was giving her a 'what the hell was that' look when suddenly Gibbs phone rang.

"Gibbs." He answered. "Okay, I'll be right there." With that he hung up. "DiNozzo, is ready. I'll see ya later." He said as he leaned in and quickly kissed Abby's cheek.

Carol tried to hide her excitement over that little glimpse of chemistry again.

"Okay, bye." Abby said softly as he left the table.

"Abby said you have a nice ass!" Carol yelled out after him.

"Carol!" Abby said terrified.

Half way out Gibbs stopped and yelled back. "What?"

"Bye!" Carol yelled out again which made Gibbs smile shaking his head as he left.

"Carol you did not just say that. What if he heard you?" Abby said looking to the exit.

"He didn't, he said 'what'." Carol assured her.

"He hears everything." Abby pointed out.

"Well, he didn't hear me that time." She insisted. "Did you hear that bitch though?" Carol changed the subject.

"Yeah." Abby said sipping on her juice.

"What a slut." Carol added. "Someone was jealous." She teased.

Swallowing her juice she smiled and shook her head. "I was not jealous."

"I saw that look you had when slutty Barbie came prancing up to your man." She continued.

"Okay, first of all he's not 'my' man and second there was no look of any kind on my face." Abby started defending herself again.

"Girl I know you like him." Carol kept insisting to her blushing friend.

"You're wrong."

"I'm not and what is up with you he asked you if he should call that number. You just sat there." She pointed out.

"What was I going to say?" Abby asked her crazy girlfriend.

"Well for starters. 'No don't call her.' Would have been nice."

Abby kept smiling. "Well, I'm done are you?"

"And Mrs. I-don't-like-my-boss changes the subject again." Carol said as she slid out of her seat.

"Well are you done?" Abby asked getting up from her seat.

"Yeah, yeah I'm done." Carol replied a bit annoyed.

Abby shook her head and followed her out.

* * *

Back in lab she was double checking her work before Gibbs would be down there to hear how they came out.

*ding*

For some unexplained reason she felt butterflies in her stomach and a tingly sensation come over her as he approached behind her.

"What do you got, Abbs." He asked as he always did.

"Well, the bullet did come from his gun and his prints were the only ones that I found so…"

"He did it." He finished for her.

"Yeah." She said simply.

"You know you could have told me that on the phone." He pointed out to her.

"I know but I thought you wanted to see the bullet and stuff." She added.

Smiling he nudged her with his shoulder. "If you wanted me to be alone with you, could just ask." He teased.

She couldn't help but let her jaw drop. 'Was he really flirting with her?' "What?" she asked confused.

"Joking, Abbs." He said as he place her caf-pow on the desk next to her.

"Oh – Thanks." Was all she could say to save herself from saying something stupid.

"What did Carol say when I was leaving today?" He asked her.

Felling those damn butterflies again she only smiled at him. "Uh – She said…" She stalled while searching the words. "bye." She blurted out.

"Hmm… funny I thought she said that _you_ thought I had a nice ass." He said keeping a straight face as he walked away from her.

Her heart skipped a beat or maybe it stopped she thought to herself as she watch him walk out of her lab. Her eyes for a split second drop to his ass, catching herself she quickly turned away.

'Great now she has me checking his ass out as he leaves' She told herself while heading back into her ballistics lab.

Somewhere between Abby's lab and the bullpen Gibbs found himself question his demeanor today. First with Burt and just now was he starting to fall for her? 'No, can't be.' He told himself he can't love her after all it's a rule. Well, maybe not love Abby but never date a co-worker… 'Hold on' he thought date a co-worker? Was he really contemplating the idea of dating Abby? He shook his head no this was just normal for them teasing and sharing sweet… nothings.

'Was it really nothing?' He asked himself again while he walked into the bullpen.

"So, boss can we book him or not?" McGee asked from his desk.

"Yeah, go ahead book him." Gibbs replied before taking his seat.

"Nice!" Tony yelled out. "Hey since we all are off this weekend why don't we head over to the usual spot and kick back a few and play some pool?" Tony said clearly full of excitement.

Shutting down his computer and picking up his coat Gibbs answered. "Yeah, why not."

"Yes! Boss man is in what about you Ziva?" Tony asked.

"Hmm..." Ziva thought for moment. "Okay, sounds like fun."

"Great now for Magoo." Tony said turning his attention to McGee who was on the phone.

"Fine." McGee replied not sound that enthusiastic as Tony.

Gibbs walked pass Tonys' desk to head home just as he heard Tony. "I'm going to make this a party and get Abby in on this." He said dialing up Abby's lab.

Hitting the lobby button Gibbs thought to himself 'What could it hurt just hanging out?' Now, he found himself questioning his actions more when it came to Abby. What changed today? He asked again. *ding* The elevator doors opened. It wasn't like she liked him too he thought but Carol did yell out that she thought he had a nice ass. He let his mind wonder her's wasn't bad to loo- he cut himself of by giving himself a head slap.

"Snap out of it, gunny." He quietly told himself.

Everything that happened to day was normal he kept thinking and everything else was just sweet nothings he kept insisting. But there was something different about him and about her today whether they wanted to or not they were starting to realize just how much of an effect the other had them.

TBC...

* * *

**~*Drop A Review - I'll Drop A Chapter*~**

**Next Chapter: "Downtime"**

**-The Gabby Effect-**


	3. Downtime

_*I'm happy that you like this! & Carol too!*_

_Thanks for the reviews - Here's your reward_

**Downtime**

* * *

Carol had gone and Abby was glad that she was because today with her around blurting out things to _her_ Gibbs she was relieved that she was gone. Maybe she was making too much out of nothing she told herself while thinking about Carols' observation. The clinging of bottles jolted her out of her debate. Looking around she could see Jimmy and McGee playing pool while Ziva had just come in the door and headed toward her.

"Hey, Abby." Ziva greeted her as she took off her coat and draped it over the chair.

"Hey, Ziva." Abby said sounding a bit distant.

Ziva didn't question the vibe that she got from her friend instead held up one finger to the waitress indicating that she wanted one beer. The waitress nodded at her as she turned away with her tray of empty bottles to fetch one for the Ziva.

She couldn't stop thinking about Carols' words _'I had my suspicions'_. Carol had clearly saw something there; that she thought was never there before but what was it? Slowly spinning the bottle in her hand she kept falling back on the fact that she and Gibbs were just friends they always were and they always would be. He never made any move to her and she never came onto him even when she was wasted drunk when Michael was loose. Why did she start feeling so different around him today and why did his presence caused a sensation of electricity. Yesterday, was fine and now today she's questioning her feelings for her best friend, Special Agent Gibbs.

"Here, you go." The waitress returned with Ziva's beer that snapped Abby back into reality.

"Okay, Abbs what are you thinking about?" Ziva asked after taking a long drink.

She looked up at Ziva who was very much waiting for a reply. Shrugging she shook her head just as she took a long drink of her beer.

"Nothing." She said placing her bottle back to the table.

Ziva only smiled as she turned away to scan the room to see if any of their friends were here. Abby blocked out the noises and voices while she drifted away again. If it wasn't for her friend Carol coming in today when she did things would still be the same. Her conversation with Gibbs about Burt would have just been another moment in their friendship but with Carol there it was different. Maybe it was different because someone actually had the nerve to say; explain exactly what they saw between her and Gibbs. She needed someone's input on the subject and right now there was Ziva and she trusted her enough to share this with her.

"Ziva." Abby said to her.

"Yeah." She said putting her phone away.

Now that she saw Ziva giving her full attention to her she suddenly didn't feel like asking.

"Abby." Ziva pressed.

She didn't know if she should say anything but before she could back she blurted out.

"Have you ever felt _things_ for someone that you never had _those _feelings for before?"

"I think everyone does." Ziva pointed out.

Abby smiled. "No, I mean have you ever just been friends with someone and someone said something that made you see that maybe you probably like this person."

Ziva started to laugh. "I'm not sure, I follow."

Abby let out a sigh. "Let me put it this way. You have been friends with this person for a long time and there was never anything romantic there but someone points out to you that you have chemistry with this person. Then all of a sudden the way you think and feel about this person has changed you start noticing his smile more and you feel excited when he's there. This is your best friend that you never want to lose but then you just might be falling for him… what do you do?"

Ziva's mouth started to move but nothing came out after taking a moment to think she replied.

"If this 'person' is your best friend I think no matter what he would always be your best friend no matter what. Having feelings for someone is normal and if you do think that you're falling for this person I think you should tell this person how you feel before you lose your chance." Ziva managed to say.

"It's just making things complicated…" Abby admitted looking around the room. "How could you be just friends yesterday and today…"

"Who is he?" Ziva asked as she leaned closer.

"No one." Abby tried to lie.

"Is it McGee?" Ziva said looking over at Tim as he played pool with Jimmy.

Abby shook her head "Been there and it didn't feel like this." She said truthfully.

Ziva looked back at her a bit puzzled. "Best friend you say?"

Abby giggled. "I'm not telling." She finishing her beer.

"Hmm… best friend." Ziva thought out loud. "Jimmy's married and Ducky is too old…"

Abby smiled.

"Dorny is well…" Ziva felt her heart sink but she had to ask. "Tony?"

Spinning her empty bottle on the table Abby quietly shook her head. Ziva tried to think of all the people they met and watching Abbys' bottle spin she kept thinking. Watching the bottle stop she looked in the direction it was pointing and just then saw Gibbs walk in.

"Gibbs?" She said still unsure of her answer.

Great now she got butterflies when she heard his name she thought.

Ziva looked back at Abby who looked like she was million miles away. Taking another drink she said his name again.

"Gibbs?"

Abby looked up at her with the slightest smile while briefly raising her eyebrows. Mid gulp Ziva connected the dots, her surprise reaction sent the beer down the wrong tube. Suddenly, she was coughing up a storm trying to get the liquid out. Abby was going to get up and help her but stopped when Ziva waved her off. Drinking the water that was at their table she finally stopped coughing.

In utter shock she looked at Abby who was still oblivious that Gibbs had walked in.

"It's Gibbs?" Ziva whispered scared that the marine at the bar might hear her.

Picking up her bottle from the table and standing it upright again she honestly said. "I think, I don't know."

"Abby how could you not know?" Ziva asked again whispering.

Abby narrowed her eyes wondering why she was whispering but ignored it and answered.

"We've known each other for a _long_ time and if we never noticed _it_ maybe _it_ was never there. I'm just questioning a lot of things right now."

"Who was it that said they saw chemistry there?" Ziva asked curiously.

"Carol." Abby simply said.

Ziva only laughed.

"Ziva, I'm so confused I don't know how to act around him and after Carol mention that she saw chemistry things have been _different_." Abby said softly.

"What else did Carol say?" Ziva asked while she finished her beer.

"It wasn't what she said to me it was what she yelled to Gibbs."

"Oh – No. What did she say?"

Abby giggled. "It was so embarrassing today at lunch he walked in and he sat with us. We talked for a bit and Tony called him and he was leaving and I don't know how far away he was but Carol yells out 'Abby said you have a nice ass'."

Ziva started to laugh. "Oh my… what did he say?"

"He yelled back 'what' so I was hoping he didn't hear but in my lab today." Abby blushed. "He says 'sounded like Carol said that you thought I had a nice ass'. Oh my GOD, Ziva then I caught myself checking him out while he walked away." She started laughing.

Ziva shook her head trying to keep from laughing but failed miserably. "Abby I think you like him." She finally said.

"I think I'm starting to notice that too." Abby said while still smiling at the events of that day.

Looking at the bar Ziva noticed Gibbs was still standing there dressed very comfortably. In jeans and his black snug hoodie while he and Tony talked about something. Turning her attention back to Abby she couldn't help but ask.

"What do you like about him?"

"Things."

"What _things_." She pressed.

"His hair, his eyes, his jeans…" She started to giggle. "And that million watt smile."

"Abby can I say something?" Ziva asked now realizing just how much Abby did like Gibbs.

"Go ahead."

"Maybe, there's a reason why Carol came by to visit today. Maybe she came to point out something that you were missing and didn't even know you wanted."

"Damn that Carol." Abby said seriously.

"Abby, after hearing you say all of that I'm positive that you like him now what are you going to do about it?"

"I'm not sure and I'm still unconvinced that I do like him." Her smile dissipating she thought about the possibility that maybe he didn't see her that way. "I think I like him and I know what I like about him but he just doesn't like girls like me. Gibbs goes with ladies like PHD. Ryan, lawyers like Allison Hart and other people that just aren't _me_." She said sadly.

Ziva didn't want her to feel bad about not being good enough for Gibbs so she started to point out a few things to her.

"Abby, things never worked out between him and those women maybe because that's not what his heart really loves."

"Oh yeah and his heart would love someone like me?" She said with a hint doubt in her voice. "Someone with tattoos and pigtails that gets her daily rush from caf-pow?"

"The heart wants what it wants and I think yours wants his hair, his jeans, his eyes and his smile. And when you add all of that up it's Gibbs."

Abby was about to speak when she heard familiar voices coming up behind her. Her butterflies were becoming active again when she heard his voice.

"I'm not going to let you drive my car." Gibbs said as he approached their table.

"Come on, I won't hurt it I promise." Tony insisted.

"N.O. No." Gibbs said while looking around the bar.

Tony looked down at the small table they were sitting too.

"This the only place around here?" He asked while scanning the tables in the vicinity.

Gibbs spotted a booth in the dark end of the bar. "There's a booth." He said not really interested in moving.

"Get up girls, let's go sit over there for a bit." Tony said while pulling them to their feet.

"DiNozzo, let's just sit here." Gibbs tried to insist but his words went unheard.

"Come on, L.J." Tony yelled while escorting them toward the end.

He followed slowly behind them sipping on his beer. Ziva found this an opportunity to see Gibbs and Abby together so she hurried ahead and scooted to the middle of the curved booth. Abby scooted in next to her unaware of what Ziva was up to. Tony was getting ready to sit by Abby and Gibbs was walking on her side so she knew she had to act fast.

"Tony sit by me." She said quickly.

"No." He said plainly.

"Get over here now!" She demanded.

Tony looked at Abby "Should I be scared?"

Before Abby could answer Ziva interrupted. "Tony!" She seethed.

By now Abby caught on to what she was trying to do before she could grab Tony and sit him down beside her he walked off.

"Jeez, Ziva" Tony said flopping down next to her.

Gibbs just smiled and sat down next to Abby. She felt a burst of electricity feeling his body brush up against hers. Looking at Ziva who was feeling so proud of herself she lean close to her and whispered.

"Hate you."

"You're welcome." Ziva whispered back.

Abby tried to act as normal as possible but after reaching the conclusion that she had feelings for the marine that sat next to her it was hard. She could smell that aroma that was purely Gibbs a touch of sawdust and …

"You don't have a beer?" Gibbs asked Abby that pulled her back into this reality once again.

"Uh – I finished mine." She said to him.

"Want another?" He asked innocently.

"Okay." She said so quietly that she was surprised that he heard her.

Getting up Tony started to follow him to the bar.

"Thanks, Tony I would like one too!" Ziva yelled behind DiNozzo.

"Alright I'll get you one!" He yelled back.

"DiNozzo." Abby said giggling.

"Yeah and Gibbs in _jeans_." Ziva teased while nudging Abby.

"Oh shut up." Abby said trying hard not to blush.

The guys came back with their beers and took their seats next to them again. Gibbs handed her the beer that he got for her not even noticing her bite her bottom lip as their fingers touched. He talked to Tony about the case that they had just wrapped up while she and Ziva shared subtle glances and unseen nudges.

He put the events of that day out of his mind when he got home telling himself that it was nothing. What he and Abby shared was a unique friendship and he wasn't about to go ruining it by letting himself fall for her. He fell back into the routine of being the 'normal' Gibbs they all knew. Still, no matter what he told himself he couldn't help but notice her short black skirt and tight t-shirt that clung to her body like a second skin. Tonight he was going to try and not make things awkward between them and being surrounded by their friends he knew that that would be easy or so he thought.

"Mc-Shark is probably beating poor Jimmy's butt over there." Tony said while looking at two men at the pool table.

"Nah – Jimmy's pretty good I'm sure he's giving McGee a run for his money now." Gibbs said downing the last of his beer.

Tony looking back at Gibbs grinned. "You willing to put money on that?" He asked.

"Let's make it interesting I'll put…" Gibbs took out his wallet and pulled out a crisp bill. "Twenty bucks down if you match it, I'll play you for it."

Tony couldn't help himself. Pulling out a twenty of his own. "Okay, but teams." He added.

"Okay, well in that case-"

"No, I pick your partner and you pick mine." Tony said smiling.

"Fair enough." Gibbs responded to the deal.

"Well, come on." Tony said getting up from his seat walking over to the pool table next to the one McGee and Palmer were playing at.

Gibbs got up and followed Tony who was practically running to pick out his cue stick.

"I got to see this." Ziva told Abby as she scooted out after the two men. "Come on." She motioned to Abby who was still sitting.

She knew she couldn't miss this too so eventually she followed Ziva over to the stools that surround the pool table.

"Alright, L.J. choose." Tony said while chalking up his cue.

"Palmer." Gibbs said quickly.

"Awe, not the gremlin." Tony said as Jimmy looked confused of what was going on.

Tony accepted his partner while he looked at his group of friends that were standing around him. He considered McGee but he played pool with him before so he knew not to pick him, Ziva no she wouldn't let him hear the end of it she help Gibbs beat him.

"Abby." Tony said as he walked over to Palmer to tell what was going on.

Her jaw dropped. "Oh, no I'm a bowler not a-"

"It's okay Abbs, I'll help ya." Gibbs said as he walked up next to her while handing her the cue stick.

Ziva would have thought nothing of this pairing but knowing what she knew now she was going to enjoy watching Gibbs interact with Abby as his pool partner.

"Hey, DiNozzo ready?" Gibbs asked as he and Abby walked to the pool table.

"Who breaks?" Tony asked.

"I don't know flip a coin."

Tony's eyes lit up. "Better idea." He said while trotting over to the bar.

Jimmy walked up to Abby and Gibbs with his very Palmer-like grin on his face.

"So, what do we win on this game?" Palmer asked.

"Forty bucks." Gibbs answered.

"Sounds nice I drained McGee out of sixty five since we got here." He told them while pulling out his winnings.

Abby looked at Gibbs slapping him on the shoulder.

"And you picked him to be Tony's partner?"

Gibbs smiled and looked at her. "Maybe, I should have picked you to be his partner." He teased.

She let out and audible gasp that only made Gibbs and Jimmy laugh.

"Okay, Jimmy, Abby and there ya go L.J." Tony said while handing them shots.

Gibbs took the shot glass and examined its contents.

"And this would be?" He asked while smelling the liquid.

"Tequila." Tony said.

"Okay, what are we doing?" Abby asked while looking at how full the shot glasses were.

"Well, first team to finish their shot of tequila gets to break." Tony explained.

"Uh-Well Tony I'm not drinking tonight." Jimmy said handing the drink over to Tony.

"What?" He snapped at Palmer.

"Yeah, well every Christmas I always take a taxi home and tonight I don't want to take a taxi home." Jimmy told Tony.

"That's two for you." Gibbs said happily.

"Alright, you two break." Tony said while walking over to Ziva.

"Here." He barked while setting the shot in front of her.

"Thanks." She smiled while downing the shot in one quick swoop and slamming the glass on the table before her.

"That a girl." Tony said smiling and taking his shot.

Gibbs looked at his shot and to Abby's. "Cheers."

"Cheers." She said back while clinging their glasses and simultaneously taking down their drink.

"Alright let's get this started." Tony said happily approaching the pool table.

"Hey, Ziva." McGee said while sitting in the stool across her.

"Hey, Tim." She said while watching Gibbs break.

"Care to make a wager McGee?" Ziva said while finishing up her beer.

"I'm not lucky to night." Tim said sadly.

"Alright what about another?" Ziva said while holding up her empty bottle.

"Why not." McGee agreed.

The game was going slow but their drinks were going fast, occasionally stopping while Tony remembered another movie that had a pool game in it. Jimmy was pretty good but Tony's drunken strokes were still preventing them to win while Abby was taking pointers from Gibbs. McGee and Ziva sat in their chairs watching the game while empty bottles started to accumulate around them. They were both one stroke away from winning and it was Tony's turn which Jimmy tried to insist that he take but Tony feeling a 100 proof waved him off.

"I got this damn ball." Tony slurred while closing one eye as he tried to concentrate on the ball that seemed to be rolling on the table.

"Any day, DiNozzo." Abby said as she watched Tony.

"Shh, I'm aiming here." Tony slurred again.

"You, know Tony I should-"Jimmy tried to insist.

Being interrupted by Palmer he lost his focus and missed completely.

"Dammit, you Mallard duckling you!" Tony yelled as he watched the cue ball fall into the corner pocket.

"Sorry, Tony." Palmer apologized.

"Your shot." Gibbs said handing over the cue stick to her.

Handing her beer to him she smiled. "Wish me luck."

Maybe it was the tequila or maybe it was the countless bottles that he downed but he didn't know why but he did. Before she walked up to the table he leaned in and kissed her jawline and held there for a few seconds that seemed like hours.

"Should be enough luck." He said as he pulled away from her.

Even though she was feeling beyond buzzed Ziva noticed the chemistry that Carol had seen. Abby smiled walking over to the pool table still enjoying the sensation that Gibbs had left on her.

"You're not going to make that shot." Tony said while picking up his nearly empty beer bottle. "That eight ball moves around too much."

Abby didn't say anything while she set the cue ball on the line picking an angle. Gibbs stood quietly watching her hair fall around her face and that damn alcohol was making him take extra notice of her tongue that was slowly licking her lips. He picked up his bottle while trying not to look at her curves but the alcohol and his curiosity was making it difficult. She tried to focus on the ball she wanted to hit but she caught herself looking at the man that was at the other end. He noticed her emerald eyes looking back at him that made him smile at her.

"I don't think I can do this." Abby admitted while standing back up.

"I'll help." He responded setting his empty bottle down.

Ziva couldn't hold back her smile knowing the treat her eyes were in for.

She smiled as he came closer feeling the familiar sensation of butterflies in her stomach she watched while he walked behind her. Feeling the breath on the back of her neck she took in an audible breath that she hoped to GOD that he didn't hear. Standing behind her he reached out with his left hand lightly gripping her wrist as the other gripped the end of the cue. She shot a glance over at Ziva who by now was flashing a radiant smile at her. Not wanted to start laughing and ruining this rare moment of being so intimately close to him she looked away from Ziva.

Trying his hardest not to press into her he swallowed an unfamiliar lump that was caught in his throat.

"Ready." He asked in a very low voice that sent shivers down her spine.

"Yeah." She breathed.

McGee felt a bit jealous that Gibbs was that close to Abby and from the looks of it she didn't mind. Sure, they weren't together but he still had feelings for her. Why was Gibbs so close? And why didn't she move away? He asked himself as he watched. Clinching his jaw he watched as them strike the ball and win the game. Silently, he watched as Abby stood up while Gibbs didn't make any effort to move away from her body.

"Pay up, DiNozzo." She said smiling.

"Better idea, here baby ducky go get us more shots." Tony said handing the money to Palmer who didn't question it but did as he was told.

"Not fair." Abby said as she watch Palmer head over to get more drinks.

"Scared of a little whiskey?" Tony asked as he walked over to her and Gibbs.

Ziva got up and joined the group with McGee who was still troubled by Gibbs and Abby still standing so close together.

"No, but I think you don't need anymore." Abby suggested.

"Nonsense, We DiNozzo's can handle anything." Tony said standing straight up while cocking in neck.

"Okay will this is all I got don't know what they are but it's cost forty bucks." Palmer said arriving with a tray of shots.

"Wow." Gibbs said looking at numerous shots.

Abby looked back at him and just smiled. Perhaps it was the alcohol or maybe it was her heart wanting what it wanted but without hesitation she kissed him on the cheek. Looking at her while she smiled up at him he paid her back with another lingering kiss planted dangerously close to her lips. McGee hated this even though he knew that Gibbs and Abby were just close friends but seeing them like this was breaking his heart. Feeling like he was betrayed he reached over and picked up a shot and swallowed it fast.

"Whoa, McCowboy…" Tony said laughing. "Down the hatch people." He said while getting his shot.

Ziva, Abby, and Gibbs grabbed their shots and joined the two men. McGee never really drank whiskey but took back a few more than Tony mainly because he didn't want to feel so hurt. With empty bottles and shots they all decided that it was time to head home. Tony stumbling through the entrance doors with Ziva and Jimmy trying to hold him up was making Abby laugh. McGee who was wasted from trying to drown out his feeling was being helped out by Gibbs and Abby. Walking to the curb Tony looked around.

"Hey, guys where did I park my car?" He asked followed with a hiccup.

"You came with me, dumb-ass!" Gibbs yelled from behind them.

"L.J. take me home!" Tony laughed while turning around to face Gibbs. "That what they all say boss?" Tony teased.

Gibbs smiled. "Yeah, while they tell you to go home." He teased back.

Ziva started to laugh.

"Hey, David that's not funny." He slurred again while swaying between her and Jimmy.

Abby slipped out from under Tim's arms while walking toward Gibbs.

"Give me your keys." She said while holding out her hand.

"I'm fine." He slurred back her.

Giggling at his slurred speech she pointed out to him that he was drunk.

"I'm not drunk, I'm just having trouble talking." He said smiling.

"Give me." She demanded while trying to keep from slurring herself.

He narrowed his eyes and leaned in closer while trying to keep McGee from falling.

"Listen I'm not handing my keys over…" He looked down at her legs and back up to her smiling face. "Even to a beautiful girl like you." He said drunkenly.

"Awe" Ziva said as she tried to keep Tony from tumbling over.

Abby couldn't hide her blushing face while yelling back "Shut up, Ziver."

"Hey, _I_ call her that." Gibbs slurred.

McGee came out of his blackout hearing people talk and noticing that Gibbs was holding him up. Still feeling annoyed by his demeanor toward his Abby he started move away from Gibbs.

"Hey, McGee you okay?" Gibbs asked watching his agent walk away.

"Fine." McGee said while walking over to the nearest car lean against.

Abby just laughed watching McGee stagger away.

"I think we all had a little too much to drink." She said.

"I agree." Jimmy said while leaving Ziva to hold Tony up.

Gibbs watched Palmer walk up between him and Abby. "Hey, Jim-my"

"Gibbs, I – think… I better, drive." Jimmy said tentatively.

"Yeah like I was telling this hot girl just a while ago… you're not getting my keys." Gibbs slurred.

Ziva and Abby found it hard to hold back their laughter.

"Gibbs. Where are the keys?" Jimmy demanded.

Pulling out his keys he jingled it between him and Palmer. "You're going to have to take them from –" Gibbs was saying but before he could finish Palmer swiped the keys and headed over to the car.

Abby burst out laughing while making her way to a very intoxicated Gibbs.

"Come on lets go." She said while slipping her arm around his waist.

"That little ducky is very fast." Gibbs said while watching Jimmy hop in the car.

Abby started laughing. "Gibbs, you are"

"Hot." He said bluntly.

_-Oh God was he reading her mind?-_

"Drunk." She slurred while reaching the passenger door.

"So, you to, are…" He started to laugh." I mean you – you… is too?" He stuttered.

Ziva started to maneuver Tony next to Gibbs so that he get the back but he started to get away from her. Losing his balance he went tumbling into Gibbs making him stumble toward Abby. Catching himself by grabbing the side of his car he felt her grip tighten around his waist too. Trying to keep from falling she held onto his sweater. Laughing she looked over at Ziva who was trying to help Tony get balanced again. Looking back at the guy who was pressed against her she noticed those beautiful blue eyes looking at her. Standing there for a while just lost in this uninterrupted eye contact he started to lean in ever so close to her. Ziva finally stabled Tony and looked up to catch a glimpse of Gibbs leaning into Abby who was waiting for him to close the distance between them.

_-look at those lip and oh god those eyes-_ Abby thought.

Getting so close to the point of feeling his breath on her lips she couldn't believe that she was going to actually feel his lips against hers. Just as he was going to close the gap the car horn blew.

He quickly backed up away from her leaving her hating Jimmy at the moment.

"Oh sorry, I was trying to…" Jimmy stopped seeing Abby's eyes staring back at him.

Ziva couldn't believe how close they were from kissing shaking her head she opened the passenger door.

"Nice timing Palmer." She said while sliding the passenger seat forward.

"What?" Jimmy said oblivious that he ruined what should have been Gibbs and Abby's first kiss.

"McGee come on." Ziva as she helped poor intoxicated McGee into the back seat.

He stumbled in and sleepily rested his head against the back of the seat. Tony put up no fight as he hopped in the back seat too. Abby took hold of Gibbs again while trying to get the 'almost kiss' out of her mind. Without protest he sat in the passenger seat next to Palmer who smiling from ear to ear enjoying being behind Gibbs' treasured car.

"Abby?" Ziva asked looking at her.

"What?"

"Can you drive?" Ziva asked feeling a little drunk herself.

"You kidding?" Abby said now unsure how they would go home.

"You guys can hop in I'll take you." Jimmy said calling out from the car.

"Yeah, come on!" Tony yelled from the back seat. "We can all crash at L.J.'s!"

Abby looked at Ziva who was now loving the idea. "No."

"I'm getting in the back." Ziva said quickly before she could protest.

"Ziva!" Abby tried to beg but it was too late before she knew it Ziva was sitting on Tony's lap.

Swallowing down her nervousness she asked.

"Can I sit on you?"

Smiling he answered. "Yeah Abbs, come on."

_-Why did I have to wear a skirt tonight –_

Sitting down on his lap she leaned out and shut the door. Looking in the back seat staring eye level to Ziva she heard her giggle.

"Shut up." She said to Ziva.

"I didn't say anything." Gibbs said looking up at her.

Ziva just laughed while trying to keep Tony's hands from wandering.

"Clutch and here we go." Jimmy said pulling out of the lot.

"Hey, Palmer you ruin this car. I'm telling my dad." Gibbs warned.

Abby was loving this side of Gibbs even though he was this tough agent he still had his dad just in case.

"Awe, just cute." Abby said while looking down at him.

Gibbs looked up at her finally realizing what was going on. He was in his passenger seat of his car and here she was on his lap holding his shoulders and she had that skirt…

_-Don't think about that-_ He told himself praying that he can stay compose long enough to where ever it was that they were going.

Jimmy pulled to the first stop light waiting a bit and heading off again. He still wasn't familiar to the power of the car he was driving that he pressed the pedal too hard causing Abby to tumble into Gibbs. Keeping her from getting too close he caught her by placing a hand on her exposed thigh.

_-He never touched me there before-_

For the second time their gazes were locked and the world around them seemed to be fading. The alcohol was the catalyst that was letting them drop down their walls. All restraint gone and impaired by the drinks they had this was something they only dreamed about ever doing but here they were so close from kissing, again. Abby let her hands wander from his shoulder to the base of his neck that edged him closer to her. Ziva was hoping that nothing would happen this time and maybe just maybe she would witness their first kiss.

_-What the hell are you doing gunny?-_

He tried to hold back but he was getting so close to her lips that he just needed to know.

_-How would they feel against his? How would it taste?-_

Palmer was happily driving and was looking around to see if there were any cars near him so he could move over to the next lane when he saw them. Looking away from them quickly he didn't want to intrude on this moment. Millimeters from having their lips meet it happened again.

"Hey, L.J.!" Tony yelled from the back seat that cause their chance to flee again. Ziva felt like strangling Tony at that very moment.

Turning away from the lips that he wanted to kiss he answered. "Yeah, Tony."

"Who won?" Tony said asking about their game.

Ziva looked down at the man that robbed her best from having her first kiss. With one quick move she slugged him on the shoulder.

"Ow! What did I do?" Tony exclaimed.

Jimmy looking in the rear mirror thought 'Oh, you don't know what you ruined.' The drive back to Gibbs house was normal as it could be with a drunk DiNozzo. While Gibbs was now trying not say or do something while he was drunk. Abby was still battling her butterflies while sitting on the guy that she almost kissed twice tonight. Tonight's drinks weren't anywhere close to how intoxicated he was getting just being so close to her. His rules were sacred and now he was realizing just how close he was to breaking one. Maybe, there wasn't a rule against kissing her or falling completely in love with the girl that was sitting on him but there should've been, he thought. Because, without any rules to hold him back he knew that he would be unable to stop when it came to falling for her.

TBC...

* * *

~***Drop A Review - I'll Drop A Chapter*~**

**Next Chapter: "Side Effects"**

"Darn those interruptions."

_(laughs wickedly)_

**-The Gabby Effect-**


	4. Side Effects

***Thanks for the reviews! - I'm happy that you love this story***

**Side Effects**

* * *

Jimmy tried his hardest to not let them both fall over while making his way into the den.

"Hey, You're Ducky's lil guy aren't you?" Gibbs asked still drunk.

"Uh – Yes Agent Gibbs… Palmer remember." Jimmy he said while making their way to the couch.

"Hey, you and the older duck sure do a whole lot of … quacking don't you?" He slurred.

"_Quacking_, sir?" Jimmy said as they got closer to the couch.

"Yeah, that's what ducks do… they quack, quack, quack and quack some more." Gibbs said while mimicking a ducks beak with his hands.

Jimmy started to laugh. "Gibbs, you are really drunk." He told him while sitting him down on the couch.

"See there you go quacking your little beak." Gibbs said while laying down.

Jimmy stood there smiling knowing that this might be the last time he would ever see Gibbs drunk again.

"Hey, quacky!" Tony yelled while being helped in by Abby and Ziva.

"Oh, no not you too." Palmer said while pulling out his cell phone to call Breena.

"Ugh - Tony where do you want sleep?" Ziva asked.

Tony turned to face her as he swayed back and forth. "Where ever you're sleeping." He slurred.

"Let's just put him down here." Abby said getting tired of holding him up.

Tony just laughed while be laid down on the floor next to the fireplace while Ziva tossed a blanket over him.

"Where's McGee?" Abby asked looking around.

"Recliner." Jimmy said while on the phone.

Abby and Ziva both looked in the direction that the recliner was sitting to see McGee already passed out again.

"Hey. PALMER!" Tony yelled from the floor.

"What, Tony?" he asked.

"Quack, quack" Was all he said before passing out.

Jimmy looked around the house seeing that the guys where almost all passed out.

"So, you guys want me to take you home?" Jimmy asked.

"I wouldn't mind going but I'm so tired I think I'll sta-" Ziva stopped while covering her mouth and running to the restroom.

Abby started to laugh. "Thanks, Palmer but I think I'll stay with Ziva."

"Okay, well you guys get some sleep and don't give this to Gibbs until he's sober." He said while handing over the keys to Abby as he headed for the door.

"Bye Quack!" Gibbs yelled from the couch that he was sprawled across.

Abby started laughing while walking Jimmy to the door.

"Hey, thanks Palmer." She thanked him with a hug before he went out.

Shutting off the lights she tried to walk in the darken room while trying not to stumble in her semi-drunken mode.

"What you doing?" He asked sleepily from the end of the dark room

"Uh – Just gonna go find a place to pass out." She admitted.

"Come mere'." He said while lying on his back.

Carefully she walked up next to him. She looked down barely seeing his face. "What?" She whispered.

"What did you say?" He asked again.

Giggling she answered. "I said I was going to find some place to sleep." She told him again while turning away. To go find some blankets and go sleep off her intoxication. Just as she took a step away from him she was stopped by his hand grabbing her wrist.

Frozen solid she stood there feeling the heat from his hand she slowly turned around. Just as she was going to speak he let go of her hand and slipped his arm around her waist and in sweeping motion flung her over him. Landing between him and the back of the couch she felt her heart race at just how easily he moved her.

"You could sleep with me." He told her softly.

_'Oh god did he just say sleep with me?'_ her mind raced.

"Gibbs…" she whispered, he barely heard his name while he slipped his arm around her waist.

"What?" He said while resting his head so close to hers.

She was so close to him again but his eyes were closed and he was about to go to sleep. She watched him for a while half scared that she might kiss those beautiful lips of his and half scared that she might tell him that she had this crazy infatuation with him. Laying just like this in his arms she felt secure and oh God it felt so good, she smiled. He started to move his arm away from her that made her bite her bottom lip terrified that she might grab his arm and wrapped it around her again.

"Abby, is hot in here?" He asked still very drunk.

"Uh – not… really." Her voice cracked. She shook her head knowing just how much it was cracking around him.

Propping himself up next to her to the point where he was almost half on her got those butterflies going again.

"I'm really… hot." He said referring to how the temperature felt to him.

"Yeah." She whispered instantly regretting it.

Her heart was already racing but it went into over drive when he slipped his shirt up over his head. Biting down harder on her lips she thought she was going to draw blood. Seeing his exposed chest she held her breath because only in her deepest thoughts had she ever thought she would see him like this. Even in this dark room she could see just how fit he was and his tone smooth chest just wasn't helping her heart. Feeling comfortable he laid back down while slipping his arm around her waist again.

"Oh GOD…" She breathed feeling his warm body pressed up against her.

His hair messy by taking of his shirt made him look even more gorgeous, she thought to herself. Here he was sleeping in his jeans that she loved so much and now feeling his skin against her body was something she never thought would happen. She couldn't deny herself the pleasure of just feeling his skin under her hand. Moving slowly afraid that he might wake up she tentatively let her fingers glide up his forearm. Fingers touching skin while lying quiet in the dark next to her biggest crush and the guy who stirred that tingly feeling throughout her body. From his forearm to his shoulders she felt the skin that she wanted cover in kisses, down his back she felt the muscles that were relaxed under her hand. His slow soft breathing assured her that she could continue this secret exploration of his torso without having him wake up.

The sound stomping came into the room that made her stop. She laid still and quiet hoping that whoever it was that they wouldn't see her. Hiding behind his body and being wrapped up in his arms she closed her eyes she didn't want to go to sleep but she was so tired that it didn't take her long for her to fall asleep.

* * *

Ziva woke up with her head pounding while the light coming in from the windows were way too bright for her eyes. She rolled onto her side thinking she would find Abby laying there but there was no one while on the other side of her was Tony. Sitting up she saw Tim still passed out on the recliner, rubbing away her tired eyes she looked around for Abby.

Abby stirred awake hearing some rustling in the room. Groaning she gripped his waist tighter pulling him closer… her eyes quickly opened realizing she was holding somone.

'Oh my god' She mouthed while slowly pulling her hand from around his waist.

"Abby" Ziva whispered looking around the room.

Abby lay there quiet looking at the sleeping marine that was laying shirtless next to her.

"Abby." She said a bit louder.

Abby slowly lifted her head up so that she could look over his shoulder. Scared that he might wake she whispered back to Ziva.

"What?"

Ziva looked in the direction she heard her friend and there peeking over a bare shoulder she saw her.

Ziva let out a loud gasp.

Abby looked down at Gibbs to see if he heard but he just kept sleeping.

"shh-" Abby said back to Ziva.

She started to crawl up the couch where a shirtless Gibbs and a nervous Abby laid. Coming up to the couch Ziva got to her knees.

"What happened last night?" Ziva asked quietly afraid to wake her boss.

"Nothing." Abby whispered back.

"Liar."

"I'm not lying, nothing happened." She insisted to her friend who was smiling ear to ear.

"Uh-huh." Ziva peeked over his shoulder to examine his chest, smiling she asked. "He's hot." She whispered.

'I know.' Abby mouthed back.

"So, how did you get him out of shirt?"

"I didn't he took it off himself." Abby said keeping her voice down.

"Yeah right." Ziva teased.

"Really, he said he was hot." Abby said trying not to laugh.

"He was right about that." Ziva said quietly while looking from his shoulder to this waist.

"Ziva, stop checking him out."

"I can't help it…" Ziva said while her eyes soaked in every expose inch of him. "Carrying around all that lumber must really help."

Abby started to giggle.

"Take a picture." Ziva whispered while pulling out her phone.

"What? No." Abby whispered back.

"If you won't I will." Ziva told her will holding her phone up over him.

"Ziva, don't be –"Abby was interrupted by Gibbs stirring awake.

"Oh –No" Ziva said while ducking and crawling away.

Abby was starting to freak out, she could have crawled over him and got up before he woke but his arm around her waist was preventing her to do such a thing. She tried not to touch his exposed body that just seconds ago she was curiously examining. He groaned as he pulled her closer to him while she tried not to love this so much. Snuggling closer to her she could feel his breath on her neck while he was trying to wake up from his deep sleep.

Opening his eyes he blinked trying to focus his vision because there were familiar emerald eyes looking back at him. Was he still dreaming or was this a dream? Feeling the warmth emanating from the body that his arm was draped over he realized this was real. In an instant he was awake looking at the girl who was also wide awake starring back at him.

"Abbs?" He said still thinking that this couldn't possibly be real.

"Yeah?" She responded hoping that he wouldn't notice just how nervous she was.

Slowly pulling his arm away from her waist he swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Where are we?"

"At your place." She quietly spoke back to him.

He opened his mouth to speak until he realized he didn't have a shirt on. Looking down at his bare chest he looked back at her.

"Where's my shirt?" He asked.

Smiling she replied. "You said that you were hot last night and you took it off." She explained.

Thinking about the night before remembered that she was sitting on his lap and a slight blur of being so close to her it hit him. He was about to kiss her and now here he was next to her without a shirt on and no clue how he came back into his house. Afraid that he might have forced her to do something stupid he gathered his courage to ask.

"Did anything happen?"

While thinking about their almost kisses she answered. "No."

Clearing his throat he started to pull his arm out from under her head. Lifting her head up she watched him search for the words to say while they lay in this awkward moment. As he pulled away trying to put some distance between them she felt scared that maybe this isn't what he really wanted and that last night was just some drunken incident.

"I didn't … do anything stupid did I?" He asked her.

What could be defined as 'stupid' she thought. Would their almost kisses count or would him pulling her to lay next him count?

"Not, really?" She quietly said back to him.

He wanted to ask what she meant by that but laying here like this, with her prevented him to ask. He didn't want to ask about how close he was to kissing her but he needed to know.

"Last night… you were, sitting on my… lap." He managed to say.

Chewing on her bottom lip she quietly answered. "I was."

"Um…" How could he say this? He thought. "Did… I mean, I – I remember being really close to you…" He watched as she dropped her gaze from his eyes. "Did I kiss you?" He finally managed to say.

She didn't say anything for a while and that terrified him… until she finally looked back into his eyes.

"No." She whispered.

Exhaling he felt a little better.

"I'm glad I didn't do anything that I would regret." He said without thinking.

She wasn't expecting him to say something like that which caught her off guard. Looking away from him she tried to hide the hurt that she felt but even so, he saw it.

Ziva cringed over hearing what Gibbs told Abby.

She didn't want to feel this bad not now, not when she was laying like this with him. Maybe she was right about him that he didn't feel the same way about her. He probably only saw her as a co-worker and nothing more.

Wishing he didn't say what he did he was rushing though about things to say to her.

"Um, can I get up?" She asked while slowly trying to sit up. "Because I think tha-"

"Abby wait." He said while putting his arm around her waist to keep her from getting up. "I-"

"Gibbs." She said hoping that he would let her get up.

"Abby I – I didn't mean it like that." He told her while propping himself up where he was almost over her.

She laid there a bit taken back by having him so close to her.

"I just meant… if _anything_ were to happen I don't want to be drunk when it does." He honestly told her.

She looked into his eyes searching for any hint that he might just be saying it but she knew 'her' Gibbs enough to know that he was telling the truth.

Taking his arm from her waist he reached up to cup her face in his hands. He knew he was falling for her and now he knew that she was too.

"People shouldn't have to get drunk just to say or do the things that they _always _wanted to." He quietly told her.

His generalization of what he was trying to say was enough to make her smile.

Placing her hand on his she leaned into it while whispering back. "No, they shouldn't have to."

Ziva laid there smiling about the little scene that was playing only feet from her.

"I just don't want to be drunk when I –" He was interrupted.

"UGH!" Tony said as he stretched awake.

Ziva instinctively swatted him hard with her hand.

"Ow! Jeez, Ziva I'm sick here!" He yelled while rolling over.

Gibbs closed his mouth and clinched he jaw knowing just how close he was from telling her that he wanted to kiss her.

Smiling Abby could only imagine what he was going to say and disappointed that they were interrupted again.

Pulling his hand away from her face he tried to forget about what he was almost told her. Instead he rested his arm on her waist while they both listened to their friends get up.

"Why do you keep hitting me?" Tony said while getting up with Ziva.

"Because I needed too." Ziva snapped back at him while straightening out her clothes.

Tony opened his mouth to speak but shut it quickly again seeing his friends laying on the couch.

"What is going on here?" Tony said loudly as he walked over. "L.J. with no shirt and Abby with that sparkle in her eyes… hmm." Tony said standing over them. "Abby you've been a naughty, very naughty girl."

Abby only smiled and looked away from Gibbs while he took his hand away from her waist.

"That's right L.J. let the girl go." Tony said while smiling.

While he got up Abby got a better look at the man that she was laying with. Normally covered under layers of clothing Gibbs shirtless body was now being savored by her eyes.

"Whoa, boss… if building boats gives you a bod like that, I better start building a ship."

Gibbs only gave him a crooked smile and shook his head as he headed upstairs to take a shower.

"Tony." Abby giggled.

Pointing to Abby he replied. "You don't you Tony me…" Smiling he continued. "Cuddled up with boss man and ripping off his shirt while we were all passed out?" Tony teased.

Abby started to laugh. "I did no such thing."

"Uh – huh. I'm going to do some interrogating." Tony said while running up the stairs.

Ziva watched Tony disappear on the stairs and looked at Abby who was starting to sit up.

"I think I'll do some interrogating of my own, too." She said taking a seat next to Abby.

Giggling Abby replied. "Nothing to tell, Ziva."

Checking to see if McGee was still passed out she leaned in and whispered. "I saw what almost happened last night and what he said about it earlier."

Abby covered her face with her hands. "You saw that?"

Ziva nudging Abby started to laugh. "Yeah… so did anything else happened last night?"

"No." Abby said into her hands that still covered her face.

"Liar." Ziva whispered. "How did you end up sleeping by him?"

Dropping her hands from her face she was about to respond when Tim started to stir.

* * *

Abby didn't have any chance to tell Ziva any details after McGee woke up. Tony didn't have any luck with getting Gibbs to talk about anything that happened or didn't happened that night. After giving up on getting Gibbs to talk Tony ordered some pizza while the girls got freshened up.

Coming back up from his basement he shut the door behind him. Tony walked up behind him with his mouth full of pizza.

"Hey, so I guess Jimmy drove us home last night." He informed Gibbs.

"Figured that." Gibbs said taking a slice from the table.

"So, you remember anything from last night." Tony started to laugh. "Because somewhere after sending Palmer to get us more drinks I got nothing." He happily told Gibbs.

"I remember leaving and…" Gibbs smiled. "Then nothing." He said leaving out his 'almost kiss' that was ruined by Tony.

"So, you don't know if anything happened with you and Abby on the couch last night?" Tony asked.

"DiNozzo, nothing happened. We just slept." He said calmly.

"Yeah and you without a shirt on while looking into her eyes was … what?" Tony pressed for more information.

Gibbs chuckled. "It was nothing; so just drop it."

"Uh – huh." Tony said while covering his half eaten pizza with a pile of peppers.

They both looked toward the stairs where Abby and Ziva were descending into the living room. They were laughing about something that he didn't want to know about but he noticed her wearing his red hoodie. Her hair still damp from the shower that she took and flowing freely without pigtails caused him to just stand there and stare. She caught his eyes looking at her as she made her way over to the sofa. He was so lost in how beautiful she looked and how his sweater looked on her body. Flashing him a blushing grin she walked out of sight while he just stood there with a boyish grin on his face. Tony looked at the man that stood next to him with his heart clearly on his sleeve, he needed to talk to him.

"Alright, Gunny we need to talk." Tony said while grabbing Gibbs arm and dragging him down the basement.

"Hey, DiNozzo!" Gibbs yelled while he was pulled though the door.

Dragging him down to the bottom of the stairs Tony finally let his boss go.

"Spill it." Tony said while turning to face him.

"Like I said. Nothing to tell." Gibbs insisted.

"Not about last night, about_ that_." Tony said pointing up the stairs.

"What?" Gibbs replied a bit annoyed.

"About what? … About the look on your face when she smiled back at you." Tony pointed out.

"I just smiled."

"That wasn't just a smile. That was a 'I love that girl' smile, plus she had that same goofy grin when she saw you too. So don't say it's nothing because… L.J. that's _something_." Tony said while placing both his hands on Gibbs shoulders.

Looking away from Tony's face Gibbs shrugged. "I don't know what to say about that."

"Gibbs. You like Abby, I mean _you _like _Abby_." Tony said with a wide grin splashed across his face.

Gibbs shook his head while heading to the table in the corner. "Tony, I'm…"

"In love." Tony simply said.

Taking in a deep breath he thought about what Tony had just said. Maybe he was in love with her and maybe she was in love with him but how could it ever work? How could he break his rules that he made everyone else follow? How could he love her when his own rule was now staring at him in his face? Maybe last night and what he said or almost said to her was just the side effects of the alcohol?

"Tony… I can't love her." Gibbs said quietly while looking at the wooden table.

"What because of rule 12?" Tony said with disappointment his voice.

"Yeah."

"Who cares they're _your_ rules … break it. For GOD sakes break it for _her_." Tony said walking up to him.

Surprised by Tony's words he turned and faced him. "Why should I do that?"

"Because, I know that look that you had on your face. Because I know that look she gave you when she walked by. Gibbs the girl likes you and you can't just let this one rule stand in your way."

"What if things don't work out?" Gibbs asked.

"Something tells me you won't have to worry about that." Tony smiled. "Gibbs the girl smiled at you and who would have thought tin man had a heart after all?" Tony said while shoving Gibbs' shoulder lightly.

Gibbs smiled tilting his head while smiling. "Sometimes you're wrong." He whispered.

"What?" Tony said a bit lost.

"Rule 51. 'Sometimes you're wrong.'"

"That a boy." Tony responded smiling.

"We should head back up there." Gibbs said walking away.

"One more thing." Tony said following him.

"What's that?"

"You ever break her heart I will personally kick your ass."

Gibbs only laughed as he made it up the stairs.

* * *

"Awe, poor McGee are you feeling better?" Abby asked while sitting on the recliner.

"Eating this pepper covered pizza helped." McGee said slowly chewing on his pizza.

"Never thought I see you drunk McGee." Ziva said while giggling.

"Never thought I'd needed to get drunk." Tim admitted.

"Need to?" Abby asked confused by his statement.

Tim only looked at her only hoping that she knew what he meant by it.

"Never thought I see Tony and Gibbs wasted too." Ziva said while getting up to toss her napkin away.

"Hey, I wasn't drunk." Tony replied as he entered the room.

"Yeah and what you were just walking out with Jimmy and Ziva out the bar?" Gibbs said while trying not to laugh.

"What?"

"Yeah I remember Jimmy and Ziva walking you out." Gibbs said as he made his way over to the sofa where Abby was sitting.

"Tony, you were out of it." Ziva said coming back into the room.

"Gibbs was drunk too." Abby said smiling looking at him as he took a seat next to her.

"I wasn't _that_ drunk." He said to her smiling.

"Yes you were. That's why Jimmy drove us and that's why you were 'quacking' at him." She told him as she started to laugh.

Narrowing his eyes he asked. "Quacking?"

"Yeah, you were quacking." She continued laughing.

"Why was I quacking?"

"You and Tony kept calling him calling him a little duck and you both were quacking at him before he left." She said while her laughs got louder.

Smiling he told her. "That's not funny."

"Then why are you about to laugh?" She said trying to calm down her giggles.

"I'm not about to laugh." He said trying to keep from smiling.

"Quack." She said while bumping her shoulders against his.

Their eye contact spoke more than words at the moment and everyone in the room knew including McGee who didn't like it one bit.

Tony nudge his elbow against Ziva getting her attention. Looking at him she notice Tony's slight nod into the direction to Gibbs and Abby who were having a little moment on the couch. Ziva smiled while mouthing 'I know' back at him.

"Ugh, Tony maybe we should head home." McGee said loud enough to get Gibbs and Abby to drop their gazes.

Tony looking at McGee smiled. "Yeah, maybe we should." He said looking at Gibbs. "Give them some time to talk."

Gibbs smiled and looked away knowing what Tony was trying to do.

Getting to his feet Tim shook his head. "No, I'm sure Abby's pretty tired and she'd probably rather much go home." He said not wanting to leave her here with Gibbs.

"I'm not tired." Abby said while brushing her hair behind her ear.

"Abby come on, it's late and we have work on Monday." Tim said while walking up her and pulling her to her feet.

"McGee it's barely Sunday tomorrow." She said standing next to him.

"Well, you can help me back up my PC then."

"I think I'd rather go home than do _that_." She said softly trying not to hurt Tim's feelings.

"Abby-" Tony said trying to make her stay.

"DiNozzo." Gibbs said stopping him.

Tony took the hint. "Alright, so my car is out there and Ziva I can take you to get your car at the bar and McGee you can hop in and … "He smiled. "You can take Abby home can't you?" He asked Gibbs.

"If she wants me too." He cautiously said.

"Um…" Abby said feeling that she was being set up again.

"There! It's settled well come on' McGee." Ziva quickly said.

"But" McGee tried to protest.

"Come on McGee you got to go back up your PC." Tony said while grabbing his arm and escorting him out of the house.

"See ya, Abby." Ziva said smiling while running out after Tony and Tim.

* * *

The drive to her place wasn't as awkward as she thought that it would be but the silence was killing her. What could he be thinking about and did he even know she was thinking about him? She wondered. Looking out the window watching the cars next to them she thought about how close she was from kissing him and how waking up next to him felt so good. He drove not saying anything and for him this was pure torture because he wanted to talk to her but now that he knew his feelings for her he didn't know what to say. Driving her home was innocent enough but being alone with her felt like he couldn't breathe let alone think straight. He tried to think about what he would say when she get off the car and if he should say something now.

"Didn't you feel like we were being set up?" Abby asked that finally broke their silence two blocks from her place.

"Yeah, kind of figured that too." He said.

"Wonder what made them think that we should get together." She asked looking at him, curious at what he would say.

"Probably because I was laying on the couch with you all night with my shirt off." He told her as he turned down her street.

She laughed while looking out the window as they drove up to her apartment.

Stopping in front of her place he stopped his car and looked at her. "I had fun… the parts I remember." He told her.

Turning to look at him she bit her bottom lip hoping that she could keep from blushing. "Me too." She managed to say.

"You sure you didn't take off my shirt?" He asked smiling.

"No." She said giggling and looking away.

He chuckled and looked at his steering wheel. "Just wondering." He whispered.

"Um… if you – we weren't drunk would things have happened the same way?" She quietly asked.

He looked at her noticing that she was nervous probably just as he was about what he would say to that.

"I think I would have drove myself home." He said smiling.

"And?" She whispered hoping that he would pick up on what she was asking him.

"I would have kissed you." He whispered back.

Smiling she looked at him catching his blue eyes looking back at her.

"Thanks for driving me home." She told him.

Giving her a short nod he only smiled.

Reaching for the door handle she whispered. "Bye."

"Bye." He said whispering back.

With that she hopped out while wearing his hoodie and her heart racing knowing that he felt the same way she felt about him. There was a part of her that wished she should have just kissed him when they sat in the car but her mind had outweighed her heart that kept her from doing just that. Walking up to her door she was sure that when things would happen that they would be sober and that maybe just maybe she would finally feel how his lips felt. Heading home he thought about the girl that he had just taken home and about the feelings that he felt for her. What he was feeling were no longer the side effects of the whiskey but the side effects of just being around the girl that he was falling for.

TBC…

* * *

**~*Drop A Review - I'll Drop A Chapter*~**

**Next Chapter: "Falling"**

"How is it so far?"

-The Gabby Effect-


	5. Falling

***I see that you really love this story... LOL ... So, as promised here is a chapter for your GREAT reviews!***

**Falling**

* * *

It had been days since waking up beside him and days since she last spoke with him. She was still doubting that he did think about her the same way she thought about him. Walking up to Zivas' apartment she hoped that maybe today she won't think about him or what almost happened.

"Hurry, up Gibbs' girl!" Carol yelled behind her.

Her serious expression cracked into a smile knowing that being with Carol it was going to be hard to not think about _him_. "Don't call me that." She said walking up to the door.

"What Gibbs' girl?" Carol smiled at her. "You love it."

"Carol-"Abby said annoyed.

"Yes, Gibbs girl?" Carol beamed at her.

Shaking her head she turned away and knocked on the door.

"It's open!" Ziva yelled from somewhere inside.

Opening the door they entered the assassins' lair.

"Sorry, I was just… Oh! Hey Carol!" Ziva said while seeing Abby's friend.

"Hey, Ziva!" Carol said while being greeted with a hug.

"Haven't seen you in what?" Ziva asked looking at her.

"Hmm… a long time." Carol answered.

"Yeah, so you want a beer?" Ziva asked while walking away.

"Please." Abby replied while putting her bag on the counter and following her into the kitchen.

"What do you mean... _please_?" Carol nagged as she followed Abby.

"Everyone needs a beer when they're with you." Abby teased as she took the bottle from Ziva.

"Uh – huh" Carol replied while taking hers.

After settling at the table they all opened their drinks and sat for a while until Carol broke the silence.

"So, what did you this weekend, Ziva?" She asked.

Taking a drink she smiled and shot a glance to Abby who was awkwardly quiet.

"Didn't Abby tell you?" Ziva asked.

Setting her drink down Carol looked at Abby. "She didn't say much of anything on the way over here… she just had Gibbs on her mind." Carol smiled.

"I bet." Ziva smiled

Chuckling Abby shook her head. "I was _not_ thinking about him." She tried to lie.

"Oh, Ziva you know she likes him too?" Carol asked amused.

"She told me." Ziva replied taking another drink of her beer.

"I didn't say that _I liked_ him." Abby answered smiling while avoiding to look at her friends.

"Okay, maybe you didn't actually say that you 'like' him but … you _like_ him." Ziva smiled.

"Oh, she likes the_ hell_ out of him." Carol teased.

"Can you two just stop?" Abby laughed.

"I'll keep bugging you about him and you know it at least until-"Carol was cut off by Abby.

"Okay. Okay" Abby said raising her hands. "I… I like, him." She finally admitted.

Carol and Ziva smiled at her.

"Now, will you two just stop?" She begged.

"No." Carol said bluntly as she turned her attention to Ziva. "So, what didn't 'Gibbs girl' tell me?"

Abby rolled her eyes.

Smiling from ear to ear Ziva responded. "This weekend we all went out and we were drinking a few beers and played some pool. Long story short… we got drunk and Abby woke up beside Gibbs."

Carols' jaw could have hit the floor if it wasn't held back by her flesh. Mouth opened and in utter shock she slowly turned her attention to Abby who just sat there quiet with a slight grin on her face.

"You fucked him?" She breathed.

Abby's head shot up as she gasped. "NO! I didn't … we - never." She laughed. "We just slept. That was it."

"I don't believe you!" Carol raised her voice. Looking back at Ziva she asked. "I don't believe that… you were there… what do you think?"

Smiling Ziva responded. "As much fun as it is to think that something happened… I don't think anything happened, he was wasted."

"Wasted or not you should have fucked him." Carol said seriously to Abby.

Bursting into laughter Abby replied. "Oh My GOD! What are you trying to do turn me into a whore?"

Taking a big gulp of her beer and setting it back down Carol smiled. "Yes. Gibbs' whore."

Both Ziva and Abby burst into laughter at their crazy little friends' reply.

"I asked you what did you do this weekend and you said 'nothing'. Turns out you did him?" Carol teased.

"I didn't _do_ anyone. And I didn't tell you because I knew that you were going to this." Abby pointed out.

"I'm your best friend and best friends are supposed to be informed of who you woke up with." Carol insisted.

"Oh, really?" Abby said smiling.

"Yeah." She told Abby before turning her attention back to Ziva who was still trying to calm herself after laughing so hard. "What else happened?" She asked.

"He almost kissed her." Ziva said through her giggles.

Shooting a glance at Abby she slapped her shoulder. "Why didn't you let him kiss you?" She yelled.

"Ow!" Abby yelled while grabbing her arm. "It wasn't me." She told her very shocked friend.

"She didn't back off… they were interrupted _both_ times." Ziva pointed out Carol.

Looking at Ziva Carol asked. "Both times?"

"Yeah, first was because Jimmy accidentally blew the horn and the second was because of Tony." Ziva explained to Carol.

"Remind me to kill those two." Carol said shaking her head.

"Oh, he had his shirt off too." Ziva told Carol.

"Who?" Carol asked.

Ziva only raised her eyebrows.

Getting the hint Carol smiled and looked back at Abby who was smiling looking way from them. "_Hotness_ had his shirt off?" She asked.

Tentatively looking at her friend she smiled. "Yeah."

"Oh my god." Carol breathed as buried her face in her hands.

"You wanna see?" Ziva asked pulling out her cell.

Both Carol and Abby looked at her with shocked looks.

"You didn't." Abby said.

"Did you?" Carol asked.

"I did." Ziva smirked as she brought up the picture and slid the phone over to Carol.

Taking the phone and looking at the picture that Ziva had captured; Carols' eyes lit up while her jaw dropped again.

"Oh my… that's what's under _all_ those clothes?" Carol said to herself. "He's fucking hot." She said while holding the phone closer to her face.

"Really hot." Ziva admitted.

Abby smiled. "Could you two stop?"

"Didn't anyone think about me?" Carol asked while looking at Gibbs shirtless body.

"She also sat on his lap on the drive back to his place too." Ziva told Carol.

Carol put the phone down and shook her head. "Why the hell was I forgotten about this weekend?" She looked at Abby. "You sat on his lap, almost kissed him twice and woke up with him without his shirt on… why didn't you fuck him? I would have." She said picking up the phone and taking another look at Gibbs.

"OH GOD CAROL!" Abby yelled as she started to laugh again.

"And _that's_ what he would screamed too." She said while still looking at Gibbs.

Ziva spit out her drink while Abby turned red as she was dying of laughter. They both tried to calm down while Carol was still fascinated by just how good Gibbs looked without a shirt.

"Here I just can't look at that anymore my mind is going places." Carol said while sliding the phone back to Ziva.

"I was going there when I was looking at it too." Ziva admitted putting her phone away.

"Could you two stop drooling over him?" Abby begged while still laughing.

"It's hard not to, when _hotness_ is... hot." Carol said taking a drink of her beer.

"So, have you talk to him yet?" Ziva asked Abby as her laughter was subsiding.

"No. I haven't see him yet." She replied.

"I think he and Tony have been on a stakeout for the past two days." Ziva informed Abby.

"Oh really?" She said while sipping on her beer.

"Okay, I have to ask." Carol spoke up looking at Abby. "Did he say _anything_ after all that?"

"Sort of…" Abby said softly.

"Does he know that you two almost kissed?" She asked.

"Yeah." Abby said smiling while looking at her beer.

"And?" Carol pressed.

"And…" Abby bit her bottom lip. "He said if anything were to happen that he didn't want to be drunk because it would mean more that way." She explained.

Carol smiled and slapped Abby's arm. "He likes you!" She yelled.

"Ow! Stop hitting me." Abby said grabbing her arm.

"They were_ so_ cute together." Ziva said smiling at Abby.

"Oh shut up, Ziver." Abby said smiling at her.

"So, what do you think is going to happen next?" Carol asked.

"I don't know." She replied honestly.

"Well, you better do something soon before Ziva and I do _things_ to him." Carol teased.

Smiling Abby nodded. "I'm hoping that he would make the next move."

"Someone had better." Carol replied.

They all sat thinking about everything they had talked, teased and laughed about until they were interrupted by Abby's cell ringing.

"Abby, talk." She answered.

Carol and Ziva both looked at one another hoping that maybe it was 'hotness' on the other end of the call.

"Uh – yeah sure… I'll text you the address of where I'm at and you can drop it off… alright see you." She hung up.

"Gibbs?" Ziva asked.

"No, my brother Kyle. He's coming over to drop some pictures off." Abby told them both.

"So did he ever meet Gibbs?" Carol asked.

"Yeah he did."

"And…?"

"He liked him. "Abby laughed. "He hugged Gibbs when they first met."

"Awe." Ziva expressed.

"How did he like your brother?" Carol continued to ask.

"I think he liked him. They stayed up for a while when I went to sleep on his couch." Abby said smiling.

"You must really want him bad… you keep laying around in his house." Carol teased.

Abby giggled. "Hush it, Carol."

Ziva's phone started to ring causing both Carol and Abby to look up at her.

"David." She answered. "Sure you can… okay bye." She hung up the phone while smiling at Abby.

"What?" Abby asked nervously.

"Tony and…" She looked at Carol. "_Hotness_ are coming over."

Carol gasped.

"What why?" Abby asked feeling those familiar butterflies in the pit of her stomach.

"They arrested the guy that they were staked out for and Tony said he and Gibbs are going to drop some info off to me. So I can finish their reports for them while they go home and get some rest." Ziva explained.

"This should be fun." Carol said amused by the news.

"Carol please for my sake don't, I repeat _don't_ embarrass me." Abby plead while reaching across to touch Carols' hand.

Exhaling. "Alright, I won't." Carol promised.

Abby smiled.

"Tony said they were pulling up so they should be here any-"

The knocking on the door cut her off.

Smiling at Abby Ziva got up from her seat and headed for the door.

"Please, Carol." Abby whispered.

"I won't say anything." She assured her.

Opening the door she stood back while the two men walked in.

"I'm so tired." Tony said as he entered.

"You're not the one who chased down that guy for two blocks, DiNozzo." Gibbs said entering.

"Let me guess Tony didn't even last a block." Ziva said shutting the door.

"I knew L.J. had him so I let him take him. After all he was a slow runner." Tony said while turning around smiling at Ziva.

"Yeah right." Gibbs said as he looked into the kitchen seeing Carol and Abby at the table.

Carol smiled at him while Abby kept her back turned, he smiled back at Carol as he proceeded into the kitchen.

"Hi, Agent Gibbs." Carol smiled while batting her eyes at him.

Abby looked at her and smiled while still facing away from Gibbs.

"Hi, Carol." He said as he stood beside Abby while tossing down a folder on the table.

"You do look nice in those jeans and that black hoodie." Carol smiled.

"Thanks." Gibbs said while pulling out the chair beside Abby.

"You got hurt or something?" Carol asked seeing a trace of blood on the corner of his lips.

"After taking down the guy he hit me pretty good before I cuffed him." Gibbs explained.

Slowly turning her attention to him she watched as he opened the folder and pulled some photos from it. Ziva took her seat beside Gibbs while Tony raided the fridge.

"So, you want me to file these with the report." Ziva asked taking the photos.

"Yeah… and give these to McGee when you get in tomorrow." He said giving the rest of the paper work to her.

"Okay, you're not coming in tomorrow?" Ziva asked while collecting the information.

"No, we're tired and we haven't sleep a wink." Tony said walking over to the table with a mouth full of food.

"Yeah, so we need you to file that for us and we'll finish up the reports ourselves when we get back." Gibbs told her before yawning.

"You need to cuddle with someone?" Carol asked while ignoring the light kick Abby gave her under the table.

Flashing his rare smile he slowly turned to Abby who was smiling just as bright as he was.

"What did you say to her?" He said smiling.

Unable to restrain her blush she answered. "I didn't say anything." She said temporarily locking eyes with him.

Smiling he raised his eyebrow and chuckled. Turning his attention back to Ziva he continued.

"Anyway… file those and make sure McGee double checks the accounts and the files on the computer."

"I will." Ziva said nodding her head. "You guys want a drink or something?" She offered.

"I already helped myself." Tony said while licking his fingertips.

"I'm fine." Gibbs replied.

"So, how did you survive being on a stake out with Tony?" Abby asked.

"With countless head slaps." Gibbs smiled.

Abby giggled.

"I lost count." Tony said while looking up trying to count how many times he was hit by Gibbs.

Ziva laughed as she got up to put the files away just as a knock from the door that detoured her.

"That's probably Kyle." She said while heading to the door.

Looking at Abby Gibbs asked. "Kyle?"

"Yeah he's dropping some pictures off for me." She told him as Ziva opened the door.

"Hi, Kyle." Ziva greeted him.

"Hi… Ziva right?" He asked.

"Yeah, come in she's in the kitchen." Ziva told him while letting him pass.

Walking into the full house he smiled at everyone. "I hope I'm not interrupting." He said softly.

"No, Kyle come on." Abby said getting up.

Smiling he walked up to her and giving her a big tight hug. Looking at Gibbs he smiled and walked over and shook his hands.

"Hey, Gibbs." He said happily.

"Hey, Kyle." Gibbs replied.

"Oh here." Kyle said finally remembering why he was there.

"Cool thanks." She said taking the envelope.

Gibbs phone started ringing. Not wanting to disturbed Abby and Kyle he got up and took the call from Vance outside while Abby took her seat again.

Tony waiting until the door shut behind Gibbs he sat in Ziva's seat now having the chance to ask Abby something that was bugging him.

"Abbs, so what's up with you and boss man?" He whispered still afraid that the agent outside would hear him.

Carol smiled at Abby. "Even _he_ knows there's something there." She pointed out.

Laughing Abby replied. "Why is everyone all about me and Gibbs today?"

Looking at the closed door Tony spoke softly again. "Come on I got to know; do you like him?"

Ziva walked in smiling that the topic was about Gibbs and Abby again.

"Why?" Abby asked smiling.

"She's head over heels over him." Carol said as she turned to Tony. "So did he say anything about her to you?" She asked.

Tony smiled like fool. "Oh yeah... L.J. likes her." He answered.

Kyle look at Carol and Tony who were smiling at each other and turned to look at Abby who was smiling while looking down at the table.

"Wait what?" Kyle asked feeling confused.

"Well, your sister like _hotness_ out there." Carol said nodding her head in the direction of the door. "And _he_ likes your sister." She filled him in.

"Wait…" Shaking his head he looked at Abby. "I thought you were already together." He said confused.

Looking up at her brother she asked. "What? How did you get that idea?"

"That night when you introduced us… you wouldn't shut up about him and when you went to sleep he wouldn't shut up about you too. So, I thought you were datingor something." He explained.

Tony, Ziva and Carol started laughing while Abby was lost for words.

"Girl, everyone knows you should be together. So why are you holding back?" Carol told Abby as she nudged her lightly.

Giggling she answered. "I don't know. I just don't want you guys to force it okay?" She begged.

"Look Abby if you need you're brothers approval…" Kyle said placing his hand on her shoulder. "I like him and he does make you happy." He smiled.

Abby only laughed.

"There you see we all like him for you." Carol pointed out.

Abby sat quietly looking at her friends who were definitely shipping her and Gibbs. Unaware of what was happening in the kitchen Gibbs opened the door.

"Hey, DiNozzo lets go." He called.

"On your six!" Tony called out as he got up from his seat. "Hey he likes you." He whispered to Abby before running out after Gibbs.

Kyle smiled and kissed her cheek. "I have to go too, I'll see ya."

"Bye" She whispered as he left the room.

Walking down the stairs he thought about the girl that sitting in apartment that they had just left from. He knew how he felt about her and he knew how she felt about him so why didn't he just ask to see what happens he thought. Hearing Kyle say goodbye to Ziva he stopped at the foot of stairs and looked back up while Tony was already heading to the car.

"Hey Kyle!" He yelled.

Kyle looked from the top of the stairs. "Yeah?" He responded.

"Call your sister for me!" He yelled back.

Smiling just as bright as Abby he nodded and turned around and opened the door.

"Hey Abby!" He called.

Turning in her seat from the table that Carol and Ziva were both at, she answered. "Yeah?"

"_Hotness_ is calling you." He said smiling.

"Oh my god." Carol whispered as she looked at Abby.

Not knowing what to do she looked at her friends who looked like they had just won the lottery.

"Go!" Both Carol and Ziva said simultaneously.

"Okay." Abby said getting to her feet.

Smiling Kyle watch as she walked up to the door.

"Good luck." He whispered before retreating down the stairs.

He smiled passing the guy that his sister was in love with. "Later Gibbs." He said.

"See ya, Kyle." Gibbs said to the young man who passed by.

Ziva and Carol followed behind Abby preventing her from closing the door all the way.

These damn butterflies she thought which had become a symptom every time she was near him. Standing just outside the door she looked down at the guy who had got her butterflies fluttering without even knowing it at all.

Hiding behind the door Carol and Ziva eased closer so that they could hear.

Looking at her standing there made him nervous like he had never spoken to a girl before.

"Yeah?" Abby said feeling just as nervous as he was.

Feeling like he had never asked anyone out before he found it difficult to speak when she looked back at him. Clearing his throat he took a deep breath to compose himself for what he was about to ask.

"You busy tomorrow?" He blurted out like a nervous boy.

Smiling at his quick question she stood there just as terrified to respond to his question.

"Say No." She heard Ziva and Carol whisper from behind the door.

Smiling she answered. "No."

"Um – well… I was thinking…" He shut his eyes and dropped his head.

'Come on gunny.' He told himself as he looked back up.

"I was wondering that… maybe um – since…" He smiled knowing stupid he sounded right now. "I mean if you're not doing anything maybe… I wanted to ask if you wanted to-"

"Yes." She answered before hearing what he was trying to ask her.

Ziva and Carol smiled and gave each other a silent high five.

Smiling up at her he nodded. "Pick you up at seven?" He asked.

"Okay." She answered with a silly grin on her face.

"Bye." He told her before turning away.

"Bye" She whispered before entering the apartment again.

Hearing the door close behind him he gave himself a head slap.

"How hard is it to ask the girl out?" He said to himself as he walked back to the car.

Back inside the apartment Carol was going nuts while Ziva just stood there smiling at each other.

"He asked you out!" Carol yelled. "So, where do you think he's taking you?" She asked.

"I don't know." Abby replied still feeling like she was dreaming because in all the years she had known him not once did she ever think that he would be asking her out.

"Wasn't that so Romeo and Juliet?" Carol asked Ziva. "Him down there and her standing up here."

"I know but this is way better than that…" She looked at Abby. "This is Gibbs and Abby."

Abby giggled as she stood in the living room feeling just as excited as her girlfriends.

* * *

**The Next Day...**

He was taking the elevator to the morgue. He wasn't planning on coming in today but Ducky need to talk to him so he made an exception. The elevator doors opening he stepped out and through the automatic doors into the chilled room.

"Ducky?" He called out but there was no one.

"Ducky!" He yelled a bit louder. Taking one last look around he turned around and was just about to exit when…

"Agent Gibbs!" Jimmy called after him emerging from the room beside Ducky's desk.

"Palmer." He acknowledge him as he turned around. "Ducky around?" He asked.

"Oh uh – Dr. Mallard got called out but he left this for you." Jimmy said walking over to the desk. "He said it's for your father." He said handing over a bottle of Macallan 18.

Smiling he took the bottle. "Wow… okay thanks." He said as he turned to leave.

"Uh… Special Agent Gibbs…" Palmer stuttered.

Stopping he turned around. "What is it, Palmer?" He asked.

"I – wanted to talk to you about something." Jimmy tried not to stutter while facing the marine.

Gibbs raised his eyebrows that made Jimmy continue.

"Well it's about this weekend-"

"I was drunk Palmer" Gibbs smiled. "So if I did something stupid please don't tel-"

"It's not that sir." Palmer admitted.

Smiling Gibbs replied. "Abby told me that I was quacking at you." He told him.

"Actually it's about … that." Jimmy said still terrified that he was have a conversation with Gibbs.

"The quacking?" Gibbs asked with a confused look.

"No… Abby."

Gibbs chuckled. "What about her?" He asked not sure why Jimmy was talking to him about her.

"Well I just happened to noticed that night that-"

Gibbs raised his hand stopping him from talking thinking that maybe he was going to tell him that he almost kissed her.

"Palmer look-"

"You like her." Jimmy blurted out cutting him off. "And…" His voice cracked. "I think she likes you too." He managed to say.

"O-kay" Gibbs said feeling uncomfortable about the conversation he was having with Palmer.

"I think you should do something about it." Jimmy said with rare confidence.

Gibbs smiled and opened his mouth to say something but quickly shut it. Shaking his head he turned around and started to head for the door when all of a sudden.

*SMACK*

He stopped dead in his tracks as he clinched his jaw tight and turned slowly around back to the Jimmy who had just head slapped him.

Swallowing his fear he face the marine who looked like he wanted to snap his neck.

"Be a man. Face your feelings and forget rule twelve and just ask the girl out." Jimmy said trying to keep from stuttering.

Still shocked by the pure fact that Jimmy Palmer had just given him a taste of his own medicine he replied.

"I did, Palmer." In a calm voice.

"You did?" Jimmy replied clearly shocked.

"Yeah, I'm taking her out tonight." Gibbs informed him.

"Oh" Jimmy smiled but it suddenly faded when Gibbs returned the head slap before leaving.

Jimmy stood there comforting his head with his classic Palmer grin splashed across his face.

"Palmer you do that again I'll kick your ass." Gibbs said as the doors shut behind him.

"Yes, sir!" Jimmy yelled back.

Stepping into the elevator he smiled as he hit the button that would take him back to the bull pen. He still couldn't believe that Jimmy had just head slapped him. Smiling he knew now that everyone knew how they both felt and now their first date without a doubt was also known by all of them. The girl with jet black hair, short skirts and tattoos was the reason he was on the eve of breaking rule twelve. Without a doubt he cared for her and knew now that he had fallen hard for her but his infamous gut told him that he was still falling.

TBC…

* * *

**~*Drop A Review - I'll Drop A Review*~**

**Next Chapter: "These Damn Butterflies"**

"This was fun to write I hope you enjoyed it."

-The Gabby Effect-


	6. These Damn Butterflies

_***I'm super stoked that you really enjoy this story. I had some amazing reviews and PM's so here you go... you reward.***_

**These Damn Butterflies**

* * *

"I don't know what to wear!" Abby screamed as she flopped down on her sofa.

"I would say wear what you normally would wear but I mean we want something that turns on a marine." Carol called out from Abby's room.

Groaning Abby covered her face.

Ziva giggled as she took a seat next to a very nervous Abby.

"Don't worry Abby everything will be fine." She assured her.

She turned to Ziva giving her an unsure smile. "You think?" She asked.

"Positive." She smiled.

"Hey, Abbs what about this?" Carol asked emerging from the hall holding up a choker.

"That's fine but with what outfit?" Abby asked from the couch.

"No, I mean after… you know _after_" She walked up spinning the choker in her hand. "When he rips off your clothes and you only have this on." She smiled.

Ziva and Abby started to laugh.

"Carol, do you think of anything else?" Abby asked through her giggles.

"Since I saw '_hotness' _without his shirt on… no." Carol said shaking her head.

Abby smiled. "This is crazy."

"What? I'm just really turned on by him." Carol explained innocently.

"No. Not that. I mean this. I can't believe I'm laying here worried about what I should wear on a date. Not just _any_ date but a date with Gibbs." She looked at Ziva. "This time last week he left my lab with a kiss on my cheek and I didn't think much about it… and now I get all-"

"Turned on." Carol finished.

"Not _turned on_." She smiled at Carol. "I get these butterflies when I'm near him and before there was nothing."

"You're falling for him that's all … now we have to find you an outfit." Carol said heading back into Abby's room.

Abby's phone started ringing.

"Abby." She answered.

Ziva got up and started to head after Carol.

_"Hey."_ Gibbs greeted her.

"Hi, Gibbs." She smiled.

Ziva stopped in her tracks while Carol scurried back into the living room with beaming grin.

_"What are you doing?"_ He asked sitting on the stairs that led down to his basement.

"Laying here thinking…" She bit her bottom lip.

_"About who?"_ He smiled.

"This guy." She bit back her giggle. "He asked me out… or tried I should say."

_"Tried?"_ He asked raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah, he kept stuttering like a teenager but I knew what he was trying to say." She giggled.

_"Pretty sure he was stuttering because he was asking __you__ out."_

"Yeah maybe... so- why you calling?" She asked.

_"Uh – to tell you that Tony and I have to go make an arrest but… I'm sure the guy who asked you out will still be able to pick you up."_ He assured her playfully.

"He better… because I have a _very_ skilled assassin at my disposal." She teased back.

Chuckling he replied. _"Positive he'll be there."_

"So, where do you suppose this guy is taking me?"

_"Where would you like him to take you?"_ He asked with a boyish grin on his face.

"I don't mind where he takes me as long as _he's_ there." She smiled.

_"Ah – So cold beers and pizza in my basement." _He teased.

Giggling she shook her head. "Gibbs."

_"What?"_ He answered back.

"Really…"

_"No, I'm kidding."_ He smiled. _"I'm … well, I'll just say it won't be my basement."_ He nodded.

"Okay… so what do you suggest I wear?"

_"Hmm…"_ He thought for a moment.

Smiling she asked. "And what does that _hmm_ mean? You picturing me in some outfit?" She giggled.

Carol and Ziva smiled and shared silent glances.

Blushing he replied. _"Ah – well no I wasn't."_

"Double negative in your response tells me you were." She jabbed.

_"Abbs… casual you should dress casual."_ He cleared his throat.

"Nervous are we?" She continued to tease him.

_"Very."_ He honestly replied.

"So seven?"

_"Yeah."_

"I'll be waiting." She smiled.

_"Bye."_ He whispered.

"Later." She smiled as she hung up.

"What did he say?" Carol asked walking up beside Abby.

"He said he's still coming but he has to go make an arrest with Tony first." Abby informed her.

"An arrest?" Ziva asked.

"Yeah, didn't say what for but then I again, I didn't bother to ask." Abby pointed out.

"Hmm… Oh well as long as he's coming still." Ziva responded.

"Yeah." Abby said smiling getting to her feet.

"Watching you flirt with 'hotness' is cute." Carol admitted smiling at Abby.

"I can't believe he was flirting back." Her face lit up. "I better find an outfit before he gets here." She said getting to her feet and walking into her room.

* * *

**Making the arrest...**

"Hey I swear I didn't know what was going on all I do is drive the guy and wait around until he's done." John tried to defend himself while being shoved into the back seat of a metro police car.

"Yeah, yeah." Tony replied before shutting the door.

"We can hold him on the DUI but until you have something else against him that's all we can do." The Officer explained to Gibbs.

"Just need him to be gone for a day or two so that we can set up and have one of our guys take his place." Gibbs pointed out.

"Sure, nice working you Agent Gibbs and DiNozzo." He said while shaking their hands and leaving.

Tony watch the squad car pull away smiling at the captive as he looked back.

"So, you want me to handle your cover info while you head out with Abby tonight?" Tony asked while trotting after Gibbs.

Taking in a deep breath and looking at his watched he answered. "Yeah."

Tony smiled at his friend. "I detect a nervous marine."

Gibbs glared at him over the top of the car which only made Tony smile grow broader.

"Why Leroy. Jethro. Gibbs. you are nervous aren't ya?" He chuckled.

Gibbs didn't answer as he took his seat.

Tony huffed as he opened his door taking his seat next to his boss.

"Look I don't care what you use as my cover but don't give me a name that you heard from a movie alright?" Gibbs asked as he pulled on the street.

"Alright but can I ask you something?" Tony said smiling at his partner.

"I'm going to say _'no'_ but you're going to ask anyway so why bother?"

Chuckling Tony proceeded to ask. "Where are you taking our forens-chick?"

"Dinner." Gibbs replied simply.

"Cryptic. Okay, so how are you going to dress?"

"Why you got tips for me?"

Tony turned in his seat. "Will since you brought it up… I was thinking a crisp white long sleeve button down shirt. Buttons undone to get her juices flowing and…"

Gibbs lifted his hand smiling. "Okay stop I'm not talking to you about getting her…." He avoided the word. "Flowing."

"I'm just saying boss she really likes you and I have to be honest you're… not bad looking." Tony shrugged. "With the right clothes you have her ripping them off by tonight."

Gibbs chuckled. "Tony, I'm taking her out for dinner. This is our _first_ date. I don't want this to be about … sex." Taking a breath he continued. "This is Abby I'm taking out. Abby, DiNozzo and tonight is going to be different… for her and for me."

"Alright, got it. No ripping off clothes just dinner and maybe a good night kiss." Tony raised his eyebrow.

"Yeah, dinner with her and just see how things go from there."

Tony looked at his friend. "Whatever you do tonight don't I repeat _don't_ stutter like you did last night."

"I didn't stutter." Gibbs defended himself.

"Pfft… _'Um – well… I was thinking, I was wondering that…_ maybe'" Tony mimic him. "You were stuttering and the Gibbs I know never does that." Tony explained.

"What can I say? It's Abby." Gibbs laughed.

"Just don't do that even though she might find it cute… just don't." He insisted.

Gibbs chuckled as he drove on momentarily checking the time.

* * *

**Abby's apartment...**

"Abby its 6:37 hurry your ass up!" Carol yelled from the living room.

"Hold on!" She yelled back.

"Okay its 6:38 now!" She said pacing the floor.

"Carol, please don't yell I'm already nervous." She said walking out into the living room to her awaiting friends.

Ziva smiled while Carol eyes nearly popped out.

"Damn girl looking like that I'd take you out." Carol teased.

"Oh shut up, Carol." Abby said as she tucked her jet black locks behind her ear.

"Wow, Abby nice." Ziva nodded.

"Thanks." Abby looked down at her shoes. "I love these… you don't think it's too casual is it?"

"Abby, the skinny jeans that shirt and those cool shoes are just fine." Ziva assured her.

"You make wearing converse on a first date look sexy." Carol said smiling down at Abby's black sneakers with hot pink laces.

"Plus with your hair down like that, he won't blink tonight." Ziva smiled.

"I'm so nervous, I don't know what to say or do when he gets here." She said walking to her window looking to see if he was coming.

"Who said you need to talk just jump him and let your lips express what you feel." Carol teased.

"I'm not going to jump him and what am I doing? Dating him for you?" Abby smiled.

"You can think of it that way. Look right now between the three of us you're the only one who has a guy that is into you and…" Carol took in a deep breath. "I'm just happy for you that you have someone that's taking you out. I'm trying my hardest to make sure that you're not alone anymore and I know with _hotness_ you won't ever be alone again. He's _the one_ Abby I just know it and I always hoped that you would see what I saw since the first time I met him. Now that you do it's just so exciting for me to see you fall for him. I know I'm a bit too much at times and I should really think before I speak but … Abby if I don't say it who will?"

Abby walked over to her friend. "Thanks Carol. I love you even though at times I want to strangle you."

Carol giggled. "Hey, you have fun tonight and don't worry about anything you look fine."

Pulling away from Carol she nodded. "So, you guys better get going before he gets here I'll call you in the morning."

"You better and I'm going to want detailed, details." Carol responded narrowing her eyes.

Abby smiled and shook her head.

"Ten minutes so we'll be leaving." Ziva said walking up to Abby. "Good luck and don't worry about anything." She told her before hugging her.

* * *

**6:58 P.M.**

Shutting his door he took a deep breath looking up at the light in her window. How he felt now brought back memories of Stillwater and the first time he took a girl out. Walking toward the building he thought back to the first time he took Shannon on their first date he felt something like this. Butterflies and nervous that something stupid just might slip from his mouth. All the years of working with her he never really considered the idea of ever going out with Abby. Sure, she was beautiful and intelligent but he just never really saw her this way before. How could they have gone on just friends for this long? He didn't know but tonight things would be different.

Tonight he was taking her out on a date with him and tonight that infamous rule would be broken. He wasn't completely sure but as he walked up the stairs he thought about the origin of that particular rule. Maybe he made up that rule because of Jenny and his relationship with her or maybe it was because of the sexy scientist that NIS had just hired. Whatever the case of when or how rule twelve came to be tonight it was going to be broken by him… for her.

He had come here many times before when she was having nightmares and when she didn't feel like being alone but tonight he was terrified. Terrified that he felt unsure of what to say and terrified that he felt this way. A marine sniper is supposed to be calm, cool and collected but this night there was marine sniper with butterflies in his stomach as he walked to the door of the girl he had fallen for.

She stood to her table checking the time on her cell when a knock on the door came. Turning to her door she took a deep breath in an attempt to calm her nerves. She tried her best to hold back her smile as she slowly walked over to answer the door.

With his heart racing and impatient fingers tapping his leg he stood with butterflies swarming. The door slowly opened as he caught his first glimpse of the girl he was taking out tonight. Taking a deep breath he watched her as the door opened wider to reveal just how different and beautiful she looked.

Biting her bottom lip while looking down she noticed his black dress shoes up to the jeans that did things to her. Her gaze slowly panning up she took in the sight of him in his black long sleeve dress shirt un-tucked and fitting his figure. Her smile tugging at her lips her eyes passed over the top of shirt that was unbutton revealing flesh that was usually hidden by his undershirt.

Smiling at her punk style shoes and her black jeans hugging her long legs he noticed her shirt that loosely draped over her. His mouth parting taking in the sight of her with her hair undone and flowing beautifully around her pretty face. Blue met green finally acknowledging to each other that they were there with matching smiles.

_'Say something'_ his gut screamed as he caught himself starring at her.

"Hi" His voice cracked.

Blushing she dropped her gaze from his. "Hi" She quietly replied.

"Uh – this is for you." He managed to say without stuttering while pulling a single black rose with green tips from behind his back.

Looking up she smiled at the rose taking it from him. "Awe… thanks. It's beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you are." He whispered.

Giggling she looked him. "You don't look bad yourself."

Tightening his lip he nodded trying desperately to hold back from smiling like a fool. "Ready?"

"Yeah, let me just grab my coat." She smiled stepping back in and picking up her leather jacket and slipping it on as she exited her apartment.

Waiting patiently until she shut the door he stood still captivated by her.

"Okay, I'm ready." She said turning to face him.

"Okay, lets go." He said taking her hand in his and leading her down to his car.

It wasn't like a guy never held her hand before but feeling the heat from his hand that grasped hers sent electricity shooting through her body. Quietly she hoped that her nervousness won't be too much to make her hands sweat while they walked to his car.

"So you get the guy?" She asked trying to not be stuck in some awkward silence with him.

"Yeah." He replied

"So, where we going?" She asked

Looking at her he smiled. "It's a… I guess you can call it a surprise."

"Really?" She was intrigued. 'Where was this marine taking her for their first date?'

"Yup." He replied trying still hold back his boyish grin.

"It's not your basement is it?" She teased.

Chuckling he shook his head. "Nah – way more special than that."

Opening the door for her she smiled at just how much he was being a gentleman tonight, not that he never was but after all this was their first date.

"Ma'am." He smiled holding the door for her.

"Thanks, gunny." She said as she took her seat.

Closing the door he walked around the back of his car.

_'Stop smiling like a teenager'_ He told himself as he gave himself a head slap.

She sat looking around inside his muscle car that she never really had a chance to ride in since he got it from his father. Their first date and this was her first time sitting in his car she smiled at the thought of having their first everything's together.

Hoping in beside her he could not help but look at her as if to make sure if she was real before leaving.

* * *

**The Restaurant...**

Pulling into the lot that was near to the restaurant she looked at Potomac River that was lit with people sailing. A smile on her face she knew this was perfect for their first date being surrounded by boats. Shutting off the car he got out while she sat silently hoping that maybe the marine was going to open her door. As she hoped he opened the door for her while holding out a hand to help her out.

"Marines and their manners, I like." She said stepping out as he shut the door.

"Anything for you miss Scuito." He playfully bowed.

"Why thank you, kind sir." She smiled holding out her hand. Smiling he took her hand placing a light kiss on top of it.

"Shall we?" He tilted his head in the direction of the restaurant.

"Please." She replied.

* * *

Placing their orders and receiving their drinks he looked across the table at the girl who didn't stop smiling since picking her up.

"You can't stop smiling, I must be doing something right." He spoke softly that his voice stirred her butterflies all over again.

"Perfect." She smiled as her eyes met his.

"Uh – so, did … how" He shut his eyes trying to reset his words somehow. "I mean –"He lowered his head as he chuckled to himself.

She couldn't help but notice just how much difficulty he was having talking to her. His nervousness was cute to her and she loved that she could make this man stutter by just being around him.

"Never known you to stutter, gunny." She teased.

Clearing his throat he looked up at her. "Never stuttered around you before."

"What changed now?" She asked.

Looking into her emerald eyes he responded. "How I feel."

"How do you feel?" She smiled at the man looking at her from across the table.

With a grin tugging at his lips he answered. "Like a boy that just asked the head cheerleader to the prom."

Giggling she turned away. "Kind of like how I feel." She admitted.

"What I'm the cheerleader?" He smiled tilting his head.

Shutting her eyes as she laughed she answered. "No." Opening them again she turned to him. "Like the geek that just got asked out by the star quarterback."

"Well, geeks are hot."

"Yeah so are cheerleaders." She winked causing him to laugh.

She smiled loving just how much he was different from the agent he was at work. Tonight the tough and emotionless agent was gone replaced by a man who just laughed and couldn't stop smiling. His smile… that was what she couldn't look away from quietly yearning to someday kiss that rare gem.

"You're order." The waiter said as he laid her meal in front of her snapping her out of her day dream of Gibbs' smile.

"Oh, Thanks." She said looking down at her food.

"And there you go, Sir." He said setting Gibbs' order in front of him.

"Thank you." He told the waiter.

After refiling their drinks he left the couple alone to their meal.

For a while they ate, occasionally sneaking glancing at the other still not believing that this was really happening. Their minds racing shuffling through what to say and just as quickly dismissing it thinking that it sounded stupid. After many years of just being friends and fleeting quick kisses tonight was a change. A change that they were both terrified of, scared that this might not work and scared that it might. What was normal for them would change after this night and their sweet nothings would turn into everything being sweet. Even now with unspoken thoughts and skin untouched their butterflies in their stomach indicated that they were still falling for each other.

Taking Tony s advice he tried his hardest not to stutter as he spoke. "So… what pictures did Kyle drop off?"

"They were pictures of him when he was growing up and he thought he would share them with me." She explained.

"Nice, so I take that he likes having a sister."

"Yeah and it didn't take him long to get into 'brother mode'. He's always calling after a tough case just to see how I'm doing."

"How- do you think he would feel about… this?" He asked quietly half scared that maybe her brother wouldn't want him dating his sister.

Smiling at him she answered. "I think he would be okay about this plus, he likes you."

"Good." He nodded.

"Can I ask you something?" She said playing with her food on the plate.

"Sure." He answered giving her his full attention.

"Um –"She blushed as she looked away. "What made you want to ask me out?" She asked looking at him again.

A smile forming on his lips he shyly turned away from her. "Uh – well…" He exhaled a deep breath knowing that he was doing that thing Tony told him not to do.

"Why can't you talk around me?" She asked noticing him stumble through his words.

Chuckling he looked back at her. "I don't know."

"Do I make you nervous or something?" She smiled.

"Well Superman has his kryptonite and... I have you." He smiled back.

Unable to keep looking at him she dropped her head again feeling those damn butterflies. Superman? She thought and I'm his kryptonite? Giggling she looked up at her man of steels' blue eyes.

"Thought marines were drilled to take on anything."

"Yeah, well they can except they never trained me for a girl like you." He told her softly.

Looking at him she couldn't get over just how he seemed to say all the right things that made her fall even more for him. Was she actually sitting here? Right here across Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs having dinner on their first date? This couldn't possibly be real she thought. How could a gorgeous guy like him ever ask a girl like her out? Her thoughts raced unaware that his were racing too.

She was beautiful and even more with her hair down he noted. Her laugh seemed to send shock waves through his ears that he sore was the sweetest thing he'd ever heard. Her eyes meeting his were like head slaps that assured him that this was real, that she really was here with him. How could a girl like her ever agree to going out with him? He wondered. With her looks she could have any guy she wanted and yet here she was laughing sitting with him on their first date. His gut was telling him he didn't deserve her but his heart screamed that she was perfect for him.

Finishing up their dinner they walked out of the restaurant hand in hand toward his car. Tonight was filled with definite evidence that their relationship was transitioning from 'just friends' to having a romantic relationship. Opening the door for her he looked out over the Potomac while an idea hit him.

"Uh – "He stopped her from getting into the car. "Let's go take a walk." He suggested.

Following his sight on the river she smiled. "Okay."

"Let me just get my sweater." He smiled as he leaned in and pulled it out from his back seat.

She watched as he slipped on his black hoodie that fit him perfectly. Not too baggy but enough that it was hung comfortably on his body. Closing the door again he took her hand.

"So who knows about tonight?" He asked.

"Carol and Ziva." She told him.

Raising his eyebrows he smiled. "Somehow I knew Carol would know."

She chuckled.

"Did you tell her about the other night?" He asked.

"Well… um." She smiled up at him.

Giggling he nodded. "Okay." He looked out that river sparkling in the night. "I wanted to ask you something about that night."

Her stomach tensed up nervous about what he was going to ask her.

"Okay." She breathed.

"I normally don't drink that much but I think Tony being Tony somehow got me into having more than I should have." He smiled looking at her. "How did Jimmy ever get the keys to my car?"

Looking up at him as they walked down the walkway to the path that ran alongside the river she laughed. "Well, I tried asking you for the keys and you wouldn't give it to me. "She giggled. "So Jimmy came over and –"

He held up his free hand to stop her from talking. "Okay if you're going to tell me he had to reach into my pocket-"

"No." She laughed. "He asked you for the keys and you told him you weren't going to give him your keys. Just like you told the… hot girl that tried asking for them too." She blushed.

Shutting his eyes he groaned. "Don't tell me I called you a_ hot girl_ in front of everyone that night." He chuckled.

"Yeah, you did."

"I said don't tell me." He laughed.

"Plus…" she started.

"No. No – no" He shook his head. "Change the subject… I don't want to know what else I said or did."

"You were really funny that night, you should drink more." She tease while nudging him with her shoulder.

Looking at her he smiled. "Not like that again. Plus, Jimmy drove my car usually he's the one getting a taxi ride back home an hour in." He laughed.

"That was a fun night. I can't believe we all squeezed into your car." She laughed.

"Which brings up another question; how did you end up sitting on my lap?" He asked tilting his head forward to see her face.

Turing away from him she smiled. "Okay let's change the subject."

"Oh – _now_ you want to change the subject." He teased her back leaning forward to try and get her to look at him.

Bursting into laughter she turned her face further away from him. "Don't look at me."

"Why?" He asked with his smile still splashed across his face.

"Because…" She laughed.

"Good answer." He said turning away from her.

"You just keep making me... _blush_." She admitted.

Tightening his lips to keep from smiling he looked at her as she tentatively looked up at him. Unable to contain his teasing he playfully raised his eyebrows at her just as she looked at him trying to keep from laughing.

"Gibbs, stop!" She screamed covering her eyes with her free hand.

"What?" He asked amused by how he was making her react.

"Don't look at me and … ugh-"She shut her eyes as she took her hand out of his and clung to his arm while leaning against his shoulder. "Don't flirt with me and don't ask about how I ended up sitting on your lap." She laughed into his arm.

"So how did you?" He asked.

"Gibbs I said-"

"Okay, okay." He smiled as they walked along the path passing people who sat on the benches lining the river.

He thought about what to talk about but he was having so much fun just making her laugh. For a while they both didn't say anything as they walked with her clung on his arm as he hid the smile on his face from her.

"Say something." She said bumping into him.

"Like what?" He asked.

"Anything." She whispered.

"I… like gummy bears." He blurted out that caused her to giggle.

"Okay, why do you like gummy bears?" She asked amused.

"They're tiny soft and squishy and they taste good." He admitted.

"Awe… my marine likes gummy bears." She said softly quickly catching what she just said. _My? _Her heart skipped a beat hoping that he didn't catch it but nothing was passing an investigator like him.

Without missing a beat he replied. "Yeah your marine does."

Laughing she was about to asked what gummy bear was his favorite when she stumbled stepping on her laces that had come undone. Instinct had him grabbing her to keep her from falling.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah just my shoe lace." She said looking down at her shoes.

Seeing her lace undone he led her to the vacant bench near them.

"Here sit." He told her.

Taking a seat on the bench near the river she watched him take a seat next to her. Biting her bottom lip she hoped that he didn't notice her take in a quick breath as he touched her leg lifting it up to rest on his lap. Her eyes drifted over his hands that tied her hot pink laces. She watched at just how careful he was as if he would break the laces if he pulled to tight. Smiling he tightened the laces to her sneakers and let her leg down carefully as he turned to look at her.

"Love your shoes." He smiled.

"Thanks." She replied looking through her locks of hair that covered part of her face.

Shifting to sit toward her he leaned forward looking into her eyes through her jet black hair. Carefully he reached out and brushed aside the hair to reveal her beautiful green eyes that seem to sparkle from the moon light.

"You're beautiful." He whispered as his arm rested on the bench behind her.

She only smiled at him unable to even thank him because her words couldn't come. Lost in each others eyes they sat for a while as if it catch a glimpse into the others soul.

"Abby-"

"Gibbs-"

They both spoke at the same time causing the other to laugh.

"You go." He told her as he reached out to her hand.

"No, you first." She said interlacing their fingers.

Smiling he looked down at their interlaced hands.

"Abby… I still can't believe that I'm here with you on our first…" He met his eyes with hers. "date." He barely whispered the last word.

"Me too." She said softly.

"The reason I've been stuttering like some damn teenager is because, I'm saying things I never thought I'd say to you." He admitted looking back down to their hands. "And the reason I have this silly grin is because I'm here with you… just like this." He pointed out.

"Same reason I can't stop smiling too." She admitted to him.

"It's just that I'm nervous that I'm going to say something stupid to you or I'm going to ruin some moment with you." He spoke softly.

"I feel that way too." She said looking at him.

"I guess we really like each other, huh?" He asked smiling look up at her.

"I guess so." She whispered.

Like a moth drunk on the sight of the flame he slowly leaned toward her. Feeling those damn butterflies again her free hand rested on his chest as if tell herself that he was real and that he was really leaning in to kiss her. His eyes fixated on the lips that he had never kissed before he tried to calm his own butterflies by taking in a deep slow breath. Her hands traveling up to his face her fingers traced the lips that she only dreamed would ever kiss her. He watched the pulse on her neck quicken.

"Your heart's racing." He whispered inches from her lips.

"So is yours marine." She whispered back with her eyes still captivated by his lips.

He leaned closer to her noticing her take in a quick breath. Her lips slightly parted he inched closer and closer to them with his own lips that now demanded to be pressed against hers. Feeling his breath on her lips her heart raced even faster and just as she felt the slightest brush of his lips against hers she turned away. A nervous chuckled escaped her as she shut her eyes hating the fact that she had just turned away from their first kiss. He lingered still close to her with his eyes searching hers for some indication that this isn't what she wanted. Turning back to him she tried to swallow down her nerves that were keeping him from kissing her. His eyes looking into hers found the answer they were looking for. She wanted this just as much as he did and hoping that she won't move away again he leaned in closer. Her fingers still on his lips she held him back.

"What's wrong." He whispered.

"I'm scared." She whispered back.

"Scared of what?" He breathed while his lips lingered ever so closely to hers.

Tracing his lips with her fingers she replied. "Scared that I'm dreaming."

"If… you are dreaming then your dream is about to come true." He whispered back before finally capturing her lips.

Her eyes closed shut feeling this soft slow kiss that she was losing herself in. How could he say all the right things that turned her into a melted puddle of a girl in love? Savoring their first kiss she let her mind go blank and just escape into this moment that belong to them.

Kissing her soft and slow he memorized every millimeter of her sweet lips. In this moment there were no rules and nothing to hold back as fell even more in love with her. All the years of quick kisses on her cheek and fleeting moments with her this is what it all build up too… true loves first kiss.

Smiling against his kiss she pulled away with a girlish giggle. Opening his eyes he watched her lick the remnants of their kiss from her lips. Smiling he leaned in and rested his head against hers.

"Still dreaming?" He asked.

She slowly shook her head while biting her bottom lip. Just as he was going to lean in and kiss her again he was distracted by two girls that walked by them laughing out loud about something on their cell phones. Leaning back he watched them walk by and turned back to her.

"Oh my god you did not just check them out." She teased.

"No. I didn't." He giggled.

"Liar I saw you and on our first date too right after our first kiss." She kept on teasing.

"Abby I didn't-"

"Here come more girls you're not looking at them as they walk by." She teased as she reached for his hood and pulled it over his head. Pulling on the strings of his hoodie she closed the hood around his face.

Laughing he leaned into her. "You cannot be serious."

"Oh gunny I am." She laughed twisting the string around her hands keeping the hood tight around his face as the girls walked by.

"Hey come on… I'm going to suffocate here." He laughed.

Loosening her grip on the strings she let him sit straight up. Smiling she parted the hood from around his mouth only realizing that this was such a Spider Man moment. If only he was hanging upside down she thought as she giggled.

"What's so funny?" He asked unable to see what she was giggling at.

"Nothing." She lied.

She was going to pull his hood back off but then it happened… he smiled. That rare smile that she always wanted to kiss and right here was her chance.

"I know you're lyin-"He was cut off by her lips pressed hard against his.

This kiss wasn't soft and slow like their first but more possessive as if to declare that his lips were hers now. Caught by surprised by just how she deepened this kiss he let her take charge while his walls came crashing down around his heart. Before he could kiss her back she pulled away from him. Wanting, needing to see her he reached out and opened the hood that covered his face.

"I always wanted to do that." She whispered

"What?" He asked peeking out from under his hood.

"I always wanted to kiss your smile." She honesty admitted while a quiet laugh escaped her lips.

Leaning in he kissed her returning the same declaration that her lips were now his. Tongues dancing behind this passionate kiss made her realize that this was no dream and that this was the reality that she would now have. Maybe there were people walking by them and maybe they were talking but they both heard nothing. Just the sound of breathing and subtle smacking of their sensuous kiss was all they could hear. Pulling back from her he rested his head against hers while breathing the cool air that his lungs desperately needed.

Holding on to his hood with both hands she look up into his eyes.

"What does the marine have on his mind?" She asked playfully.

Taking a deep breath he answered her. "I forgot how to think… ask me later." He smiled.

Giggling she looked away from him down the path that the people were walking on. While turning back to him someone familiar caught her attention causing her to take a second look.

"Oh my god-"She squealed. "Don't move and shut up." She whispered.

"What, why?" He asked.

"Shh… shut up." She whispered pulling the hood down over his face and held him to her shoulder while looking up at the man that was walking up to her.

He walked up to his employee greeting her with a smile. "Good evening miss Scuito."

He suddenly felt nervous again after hearing that familiar voice.

"Hi, Director Vance." She said trying to sound as if she wasn't nervous at all.

"Enjoying your time off I see." He said putting a toothpick in his mouth.

"Uh – yeah just out with… just out." She smiled up at him.

The director looked at the man that she was sitting with. Jeans and a black hoodie was all he got but he didn't have time to figure out who she was with.

"You okay?" He asked nodding in the direction of the man that she was sitting with.

"Yeah, fine." She assured him.

"Okay…" He took a step before stopping again. "You know where Gibbs is? I've tried calling but his cell is off which isn't like him."

Smiling she shook her head. "I… don't know. Maybe in his basement feeling 110 proof." She joked.

Holding back his chuckled he reached out and pinched her side causing her squirm and giggle.

Vance narrowed his eyes. "Uh – well I have late dinner meeting. Can you let him know to call me if you should see him?" He asked.

"I will." She nodded still smiling.

"Alright, have good night." Vance said before walking off down the path to the restaurant for his meeting.

She watched until he was far enough away that she loosen her grip on the Gibbs hood.

Sitting up he opened his hood again. "I think I better stop wearing hoodies when I'm around you." He teased.

"I like you in hoodies." She said tugging on the string that hung from his hood.

"I can see that." He smiled at her. "So why did you hide me from the director?" He asked.

"I don't know just felt like I needed to." She explained.

Tilting his head to look at her he asked. "So, we going to keep… us a secret?"

"I don't know." She spoke softly while twisting the string around her finger.

"I don't mind to have you as my secret." He told her.

"I don't mind to have you as mine." She smiled playfully tugging on the string.

Pulling the hood off his head he looked at her while she notice his messy hair.

"Your hair is all messy." She giggled.

Attempting to straighten out his hair he replied. "Because my crazy girlfriend pull my hood over my head."

Laughing she pulled the string from his hood completely out as she got her feet.

"Hey, that's a part of my jacket." He said getting up after her.

Twisting the string in a bundle she walked backwards as she stuffed it in her back pocket.

"You called me crazy." She said back peddling.

Amused by her teasing he chuckled as he walked after her.

"You going to take something off of me every time I say crazy?" He smiled. "If so then… I should tell you that I really like _crazy_ girls. Especially the ones that make me go _crazy _over them. Just like my _crazy_ girlfriend who pulled my hood over my head she's driving me _crazy_ right now and that's just _crazy_." He said raising his eyebrows.

Laughing she turned around. "Shut up gunny."

He smiled as he slowly followed her back down the path that they came from.

* * *

**Abby's apartment...**

Holding the door open for her he watched as she stepped out of the car and looked up to her apartment. Shutting the door he looked at her eyes that were still fixated on her apartment window.

"What are you thinking?" He asked.

"I don't want this night to end." She said turning to face him.

Smiling he took a step toward her while he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I'd take it that you enjoyed your night?" He spoke softly.

Wrapping her arms around his neck she stepped onto his shoes. Smiling she tip toed up and kissed him soft and slow just like their first kiss. The marine who never broke his own rules was now standing here kissing away the remnants of the rule that kept him from loving her. If this was a fairy tale this is where it would end and they would live happily ever after but this was no fairy tale. Pulling away from him she smiled up at the blue eyes looking back at her.

"I'm never going to forget this night." She whispered.

"Neither am I." He whispered back as he touched his nose with hers. "Can I have my string back?" He asked.

Smiling she shook her head. "Nope."

"Why not?" He asked.

"It's mine. I'm keeping it so I'll always remember this night." She said before kissing him again.

"I could always… remind you." He whispered against her lips.

"Interesting… in that case I hope I forget." She teased as she ended their kiss.

"You won't ever forget me." He said smiling.

She giggled knowing how true his statement was. "I better go." She whispered looking back at her apartment as she stepped off his shoes.

"I'll see you at work." He said unwrapping his arms from her waist.

"I had an amazing night… thank you." She said backing away from him.

"Me too." He admitted quietly.

"Goodnight." She whispered as she turned away.

"Night." He replied as he started to make his way around the car.

Taking a deep she turned quickly on her heels and walked straight up to him turning him around and landing another possessive kiss on his lips. She pulled away just as quickly preventing him to return that favor.

Giggling that she had left him wanting more she said. "Goodnight." As she pulled his hood over his head one last time as she walked away.

He slowly reached out to move the hood that covered his face. Looking out from under it he saw that she was already making her way up the stairs.

"I'm not wearing my hoodies around you anymore!" He yelled.

Laughing she yelled back. "Yes you are because I love you in them!"

He laughed to himself as he watched her unlock her door and turned to look at him. Something about her got butterflies swarming in his stomach and there they were fluttering around as he looked at the girl on top of the stairs. Flashing him a smiled she playfully blew a kiss at him. Smiling he pretended to catch it and stuff it in his pocket. Smiling she turned into her apartment and closed the door behind her. He stood feeling like this was the first time he had ever fallen in love and maybe it was. Taking a deep breath he turned and walked around to the driver side of the car and the only thing he could say was.

"These damn butterflies."

TBC...

* * *

**~*Drop A Review - I'll Drop A Chapter*~**

**Next Chapter: "Gummy Bears"**

"As usual I had fun writing this and well what do you think?"

-The Gabby Effect-


	7. Gummy Bears

*_I'm super happy that you love this story... THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! - So here's your reward with a shot of Carol*_

**~WARNING: May cause cravings for gummy bears~**

-nuff said-

**"Gummy Bears"**

* * *

Last night was night she would never forget. She stood to her computer station working on evidence for the team and even then she couldn't get last night out of her mind. Smiling she was lost in her work and in her thoughts unaware that McGee walked in.

"You look happy today." He told her.

Turning quickly she looked at him. "Oh, Hey Tim." She smiled.

"Sorry didn't mean to scare you." He smiled at her.

"It's okay I was just… working." She replied turning to her computer screens again.

"Find anything?" He asked stepping beside her.

"Well-"She was going to explain her findings but she heard the elevator ding. She hoped that maybe it was him. Smiling she continued. "The prints you guys have are inconclusive so I can't determine anything from it."

"What did I miss?" Gibbs asked from between her and McGee.

She didn't turn around but she kept smiling feeling the butterflies that he stirred in her. "I was telling McGee you guys need better prints and until you get them I can't help you there."

"Okay…" He examined the computer screen that was shuffling through mug shots. "Still nothing on the face recognition?" He asked.

Looking over her shoulder she looked back at him. "Nope." She noticed he had on his black hoodie. "Wearing a hoodie is see." She smiled.

He looked at her and down to his hoodie. Grabbing McGee he moved him between them as he stood on the other side of Tim causing her to giggle.

"Anything else?" He asked with smile on his face.

Giggling she looked at him as he peeked out from the other side of Tim. "I did get a hit of the cell phone number that McGee brought down this morning." She smiled as she turned back to the computer screen.

Tim looked at Gibbs who was smiling just as bright as Abby was. With a confused looked on his face he tried to figure out why were they so happy.

"What did you get?" Gibbs asked.

"I can place the guy you and Tony arrested at this hotel." She said pulling up an address for a hotel. "And that he stayed there the entire night and left to this place where I lost his signal. He turned off his phone so I can't say where exactly he was at but about an hour later his cell comes back on, at the same place he shut it off."

"Anything around where he shut it off?" Gibbs asked looking at the map on the screen.

"Yeah he could have gone here." She answered pulling a close up of the map.

"Warehouses?" McGee asked.

"Yeah." She replied.

"That's a lot of warehouses to search." Gibbs concluded.

"Boss, you're going to have to-"

"Yeah." Gibbs replied.

Abby leaned forward to look at Gibbs. "Have to what?" She asked.

"Go in undercover." He responded while still looking at the computer screen.

"Gibbs no one knows who this gun dealer is… and the last agent that went undercover was killed." She told him clearly worried.

Smiling he looked at her. "I'm not going as potential buyer, I'm going in as a driver for the guy." He tried to assure her.

She turned away. "Okay, just be safe."

"Always am Abs." He said as he looked at McGee. "Did DiNozzo finish my-"

"Oh yeah." McGee replied holding up a folder he had in his hand.

Gibbs took it and looked at what his alias would be.

"Jack Carmichael." Tim told him before he could see it.

Gibbs nodded. "Good I was worried it was going to be James Bond or Jason Bourne." He smiled.

McGee chuckled. "I'll work on your criminal history and then you're all set." He informed his boss.

"Alright." Gibbs replied as he was turning to leave.

"Wait." Abby said causing him stop.

He turned back and looked at her while she smiled as she set a clear plastic container shaped like a bear filled with gummy bears in front of him. With his rare smile splashed across his face he reached out and picked it up.

"Thanks." He spoke softly.

McGee looked at both of them still unsure of what was happening and why was she giving him gummy bears?

"Gummy bears?" Tim asked.

Abby only smiled at McGee as she turned back to her work.

Putting the container in his pouch he smiled and headed out of her lab.

McGee stood there for a moment hoping to be informed of what was happening but Abby didn't say a thing.

* * *

**LUNCH…**

She picked up her caf-pow and headed over to the bench while calling Carol on her cell.

"Tell me everything." Carol answered.

Abby laughed at her excited friend. "Hi, to you too."

"Sorry, Hi… now the details." She hurried her words.

Taking a seat she put her caf-pow beside her. "Well, he picked me up."

"Where did he take you?" Carol asked as she laid back on her bed.

"Dinner." Abby replied.

"Ugh – I know that but where?" She pressed.

"Jeez Carol." She giggled as she took a sip of her drink.

"Well I want to know." She smiled.

"Anyway he picked me up ugh… Carol he looked so gorgeous." Abby smiled at her mental image that she had of Gibbs. "He gave me a single rose."

Carol sighed as she held her hand over her heart. "You gotta marry that fucker."

Abby laughed. "Last night was our first date don't jinx it."

"I'm just saying if that man showed up at my front door with a rose I'd marry him."

"Can I continue?" Abby asked.

"Yeah go, go, go, go-"Carol spoke quickly.

"We had dinner you know the one right along the Potomac?"

"Mmm hmm." She replied.

"Afterward we were getting ready to go when he suggested we go for a walk and so we did." Abby smiled.

Carol squealed causing Abby to laugh.

"We went for a walk my damn shoe laces came undone and…" Abby bit her bottom lip. "He made me sit down on a bench and he tied my shoe laces for me."

"AWE! No Way!" She screamed.

"Yeah he did." Abby laughed.

"Oh sweet JESUS… thank you for making that hunk of man for my girl." Carol ranted.

Abby giggled. "When did you get so religious?"

"Since last night. I prayed and looks like it paid off." She giggled.

"Okay well back to what I saying. He tied my shoes and … "She shut her eyes.

"And WHAT!?" Carol yelled.

"and… he kissed me."

Carol screamed making Abby pull the phone away from her ear.

"Where? On the lips I'm hoping." Carol finally said after her scream.

"Yes, on the lips." Abby laughed.

"Wow! So was it good or I mean – because he looks like he can do magic with those sexy lips of his. I mean could you imagine how they would feel all over your-"

"Carol!" Abby said stopping her rant.

"Sorry, okay deep breath – deep breath…" Carol took an audible deep breath. "So, hotness kissed you _and_…"

"And… we sat there for a while and out of nowhere our boss comes walking toward us."

"Oh no what did he say about you two?" Carol asked.

"He only saw me because I pulled Gibbs' hood over his head and hid him." Abby smiled.

"Why did you do that?"

"I don't know I just freaked out and anyway he left and Gibbs took me home."

"Uh huh so-"Carol smiled.

"We kissed good night and he left." Abby concluded.

"Oh come on you should have dragged him up to your apartment and had your way with him." Carol teased.

"Carol, last night wasn't about that. It was about getting started and seeing if it worked." Abby insisted.

"Uh – huh. Sounds to me like it does work." She pointed out.

"Yeah." Abby breathed.

"Did you see him today?" Carol asked.

"Yeah, he came down to my lab but McGee was there and he only came down to check on my work."

"McGee was there? So, how did he feel that you were dating 'hotness'?"

"I don't know… "Abby thought for moment. "I don't think he knows."

"Do you think he knows but he's okay with it or he doesn't know?" She asked again.

"I'm not sure if he knows because I never told him and he wasn't there when we were all talking about us the other night." Abby looked around. "Most likely he probably doesn't know."

"Hmm… you going to tell him?"

Taking a deep breath she picked up her drink. "I probably should."

"I know how he acted when you had guy friends before so, I'm sure he's going act pretty much the same way." Carol pointed out to her friend.

"Maybe but, I mean this is Gibbs. They're friends and McGee looks up to him so I'm sure he'll be okay with it." Abby responded hopeful that Tim would be okay her dating Gibbs.

"I hope so because I don't want any icebergs threatening my ship." Carol smiled.

Abby laughed. "Carol you know what?" She whispered.

"What?"

"I really like him. I mean I really,_ really_ like him. He makes me smile and laugh. Who knew he was funny?" Abby admitted to her best friend.

"I know you do. Hell I knew it before you did." Carol laughed.

"I know… thanks for telling me." Abby replied softly.

"No problem… Gibbs' girl."

Abby giggled as she looked up seeing Gibbs heading toward her. "Speaking of the devil." She whispered.

Carol gasped as she sat up. "Put me on camera!" She screamed.

"No." Abby said trying to keep from blushing that her Gibbs was heading her way.

"Come on I wanna see." Carol begged.

"No… Carol he's right here." She whispered while picking up her drink.

"Oh come on!" She begged again.

"No." Abby whispered as Gibbs sat beside her.

"Abby!" She screamed.

Abby started giggling as she looked at Gibbs. "I have to go. I'll talk to you later."

"Tell him I said 'Hi'" Carol said smiling.

Pulling the phone away from her ear she spoke to Gibbs. "Carol says hi."

Smiling he leaned in closer to the phone. "Hi Carol."

Carol scream. "I love it when he says my name."

Hearing her he started to laugh as he looked at the ground.

"Carol he heard you." Abby said trying to keep from laughing.

"I love it when you say name!" Carol yelled again.

Gibbs started to blush while Abby burst into laughter. "Carol I have to go, bye." She said as she hung up.

Still recovering from her laughter she turned her attention to him. "Where you coming from?" She asked.

Still smiling he looked from the ground to her. "Metro police station."

"Interrogated the guy you and Tony arrested?"

"Yeah." He sat back leaning against the bench. "Girl talk?" He asked.

Giggling she looked away from him. "Something like that." She replied.

"About what?" He asked turning to her.

"Things." She answered slowly looking back him.

"Me?" He smiled.

"No." She shook her head smiling.

"You're a horrible liar." He pointed out.

"I know." She blushed.

Chuckling he looked around them. "Thanks for the gummy bears." He said softly.

"You're welcome." She whispered.

Looking at her he smiled. "You can't stop smiling." He observed as he rested his hand behind her.

"I know." She smiled at him.

"Do I make you happy?" He whispered as he leaned in closer to her.

Feeling nervous that they were too close she panned the area. "_Very_." She whispered facing him.

"I want to kiss you." He whispered leaning close enough that their noses touched.

Biting her bottom lip she looked around them. Seeing that no one was near the she gave him a quick kiss on his lips and got up leaving him sitting there smiling.

"That's it?" He asked getting up after her.

Walking toward their building she didn't turn around while she giggled to herself. Trotting up behind her he reached out for her free hand and held it in his. Giggling she looked over her shoulder as she interlaced their fingers.

"Where are your gummy bears?" She asked.

Walking beside her while holding her hand he replied. "In my desk."

"You ate some?" She asked looking at the woman who was heading down the path toward them.

"Mmm Hmm" He answered as he kissed her cheek.

Smiling she looked away while the woman that worked in their building came closer.

"Agent Gibbs." She acknowledged him.

He stopped in front of her. "Uh – Maria right?" He asked.

Smiling she looked at the agent and to the forensic girl he was with. "Yeah, so you busy?" She asked.

"Uh – actually I am." He replied as he looked at Abby.

Maria looked from him to her. "Okay well, maybe next time when you're not busy… you can give me a call." She told him.

Turning back to her he was about to speak but he didn't have the chance because Abby pulled him away. He laughed as he was whisked away from the woman that was left standing.

"Sorry, gotta go." He called back.

Maria narrowed her eyes trying to make sense of what just happened. She knew Jethro but she couldn't remember the girl that pulled him away. Turning away she asked herself, where they holding hands and what did that mean?

Knowing that they were far enough away from the woman who was talking to_ her_ Gibbs she stopped dragging him along.

"You're so possessive now." He told her as they reached the entrance to their building.

Smiling she looked at him. "She was flirting with you."

Chuckling he opened the door for her. "She wasn't, she just asked if I was busy. That could mean a lot of things."

Letting go of his hand she walked over to security to check her things. "Oh please… she definitely was."

Walking up the security he checked his gun. "No – all she asked was-"

"Here you go Agent Gibbs." The security said while handing back his piece.

"Thanks Tom." Taking his gun he followed Abby to the elevator. "I'm just saying that she wasn't."

Hitting the button on the elevator she smile. "You don't even know when ladies flirt with you."

"Actually, I do… sometimes." He smiled leaning forward to see her face.

Smiling she turned away. "Sometimes?"

"Hey, at least I'm honest." He said hitting the elevator button again.

"I already pushed the button." She giggle swatting his hand.

He smiled at her. "I know you did I'm just pushing it again."

"Ugh" She said looking up the top of the elevator waiting for the light to come on.

"I know when _you're_ flirting with me." He told her looking up at the same object.

Giggling she answered. "Really, like when?"

"Now." He said looking at her.

"I am not flirting with you." She insisted.

"Yes you are."

"Am not." She smiled.

"Are too." He said as the elevator dinged.

She laughed as she walked into the elevator passing a few people that were on their way out.

"Afternoon, Gibbs." One of the agents said to him as he walked in.

"Hey, Charles." Gibbs replied as he entered the elevator.

Abby hit the button that would take them to bull pen.

"Oh my god, you know what?" Gibbs asked as the doors shut.

She started to laugh at how out of character he sounded.

"What?" She asked.

"I think he was flirting with me." He smiled as he turned to her.

She burst into laughter as she walked over the wall near the control panel and leaned against it. "Oh shut up, gunny."

Facing her he smiled as he walked slowly toward her while flipping the switch to stop the elevator. She smiled as he came closer in the blue lit room.

"Hi." He spoke softly.

"Hi." She whispered as he stood right in front of her.

"I still want to kiss you." He whispered as he leaned in closer.

Smiling she replied. "What are you waiting for?"

Smiling he closed the gap between their lips. Her hands slid up his body resting on his shoulders while she got lost in his slow captivating kiss. A slow exploratory kiss let her taste the remnants of what she had given him. Giggling she push against him breaking their kiss.

"What?" He whispered.

"Your kiss taste like gummy bears." She smiled.

Smiling he leaned in. "Some crazy girl gave them to me." He whispered back.

Giggling she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him into another gummy bear kiss. His hands rested on her waist while hers held him close to her. Getting lost in her soft blood red lips he stepped closer pressing his body against hers making her moan. She tightened her hold on him as he deepened their kiss while she fell in love with just how his kiss tasted. She wanted to be just like this all day with him but her work came flooding into her mind. Blindly reaching out she flipped the switch on the elevator that caused him to break their kiss. Resting his forehead against hers he took a deep breath while she breathed trying to get air her lungs needed.

"Now that's a kiss." He whispered.

She smiled leaning up and kissing he lips once more before hearing the ding. He took a step back from her while she tried to compose herself.

"Gibbs." The director said from behind him.

Without turning around he replied. "Director."

She looked up getting ready to get off and looked at him for moment noticing that he had lipstick smeared on his lips.

Holding in a laugh she whispered. "Gummy bear." That caused him to look at her.

She pointed to her own lips for second he didn't know what she meant but he caught it just in time before the director completely entered the elevator. He wiped his lips off quickly while she walked by him bumping her shoulder against his making him chuckle.

"You getting off?" Vance asked.

Gibbs looked at him and out the doors. "Uh – sorry forgot where I was." He said as he got off on his floor.

Vance looked at his agent. "Gibbs you feeling alright." He asked keeping the doors from closing.

Smiling Gibbs looked at him. "Nope." And with that he was gone.

Watching his best agent walk away with a silly grin he narrowed his eyes as he let go of the elevator doors.

* * *

**Metro Police Station...**

This was their second trip down to the metro police station to see the man that they had arrested. They had found some incriminating evidence against him that would help them keep him there longer while Gibbs got ready to go undercover. Tony walked a head of them flashing his badge to the guard that gave him access to the holding cell. Gibbs felt around for his badge that was usually clipped on his belt but it was gone. Standing in front of the guard he pulled out his NCIS ID instead.

"Go ahead." The guard replied.

Stepping in he put his ID away. Tony looked at him noticing that he looked bothered.

"Boss you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, just… have you seen my badge?" He responded.

Tony smiled. "You lost your badge?" he laughed. "Maybe it's at Abby's." He teased.

Gibbs glared at him. "I wasn't there."

"So, nothing happened last night?" He asked.

"Nope." Gibbs replied not wanting to give him any details.

"So, you never got to kiss her or did she pepper spray you for coming on to stron-"He was cut off by being head slapped. Clearing his throat he looked at Gibbs. "Sorry boss."

The doors opened for the inmate that they were there to see. Turning both their attention to the man that walked in they waited.

"Oh no. Not you two again." John said as he tried to turn around. The guards turned him around and sat him on the chair in the middle of the room.

"Hi, John." Tony greeted him happily. "You enjoying your stay?"

"Fuck you." John spat.

"Oh, not nice." Tony said as he took a seat across him. "We came to ask you about-"

"I'm not saying anything." He replied clearly pissed off.

"You don't need to say anything." Gibbs said as he stood next to him.

He looked up at the agent glaring down at him. "What do you mean?"

Pursing his lips Gibbs shrugged. "We ask a question you can just nod. We won't put anything you said in the report because you won't be saying anything."

John looked from Gibbs to Tony who sat smiling. "You can do that?"

"Pfft… Do what?" Tony smiled.

"What do I get?" He asked.

"You get to do your time here and we look the other way about why we're here." Gibbs informed him.

Taking a deep breath he nodded.

"That a boy." Tony said opening his folder. "Where you driving for the head honcho?" He asked.

John shook his head.

Gibbs walked around behind him. "Did you drive for someone close to him?"

John hesitantly nodded.

Tony smiled. "His partner?" John shook his head. "Family?" John nodded.

"His brother?" Gibbs asked. John shook his head.

"Sister?" Tony asked. John sat motionless for a long time that was starting to get on Tony's nerves. "Sister, yes or no!" He yelled.

John looked at him then to Gibbs as he barely nodded.

"Okay, good. Now does he keep his sister close?" Gibbs asked.

The inmate shrugged.

"Is she close enough that she would know things about him?" Tony asked.

He nodded.

"Did you ever cross paths with him?" Gibbs asked.

John held up three fingers.

"Three times." Tony said as John nodded.

"She ever say anything to you about his deals?" Gibbs asked.

John shook his head.

"She say anything to you?" Tony asked.

John shook his head.

"Does she talk?" Gibbs asked while John shook his head.

"Nothing." Tony stated as John nodded.

Gibbs sighed as he walked around behind Tony. "We still got nothing so lets get outta here."

Tony stood up to leave making John speak. "I'm safe still right?" He asked.

"Well, you didn't exactly help us out so I don't know." Tony replied as he headed for the door.

"Wait." John said as he stood up.

Tony and Gibbs stopped and listened to what he had to say.

"Her name is Michelle she doesn't say much because she's told not to." He explained.

"By who?" Gibbs asked stepping into the room again.

"Her brother. I don't know his name but he looks Italian, tall, dark hair and dresses nice."

"That's all?" Tony asked.

"I don't know much like I said I was only her driver. I took her places and looked out for her. I was told never to speak with her and she was told never to speak with me. If she knows things about her brother… she never said. She's a pretty girl you know the kind that you wonder how she could be related to an asshole like that."

Gibbs looked at Tony then back to John. "You ever see her talk to anyone?" He asked.

"No… but if you get close to her I think she'll open up and you can move in on him." John spoke softly.

"Now, was that so hard?" Tony smirked.

* * *

**7 P.M.**

He and Tony had just returned the Charger to the lot back at the Navy yard. Walking to his car his cell rang.

"Gibbs." He answered while getting into his car.

"Hey gummy bear." Abby greeted him.

Smiling he hopped into his car. "Hey, crazy bear."

She giggled as she walked across her room to her dresser. "You busy?"

Turning on his car he replied. "No, was just heading home."

"Hmm…"

"What are you doing?" He asked as he pulled out of the parking lot.

"Nothing… just thinking about you."

"Why? I'm not thinking about you." He smiled.

"Liar." She whispered.

"What are you thinking about me doing?" He asked.

"I'm thinking about you coming over." She replied playing with the object on her dresser.

"Right now?"

"No, next month."

"Ugh, great… I get a sarcastic, mean crazy bear." He teased.

"Shut up, gummy bear." She smiled.

"I'll be over in bit." He told her as he pulled on the street that led to her apartment.

"Mmk." She whispered as she hung up.

* * *

**20 minutes later…**

He walked up the last few steps and headed for her door. Shutting of his cell he knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Abby called from inside.

"Gummy bear." He replied.

Giggling she walked to her door. "The door won't open." She smiled as she looked through the peephole.

"What do you mean the door won't open?" He asked looking into the peephole.

She smiled and turned away. "It only opens if I you answer one question for me."

"Ugh – Abby come on." He plead.

"Just answer it and _maybe_ I'll open the door."

"Okay what?"

"What's your favorite gummy bear?"

He smiled as he thought for a while.

"I'm waiting." She yelled through the door.

Chuckling he answered her. "Green because they remind me of you… your eyes."

She felt her heart melt in her chest. Smiling she opened the door. "Good answer marine."

"It's really red but-"

She tried to shut the door. He stopped it with his foot. "I'm kidding." He smiled at her apologetically.

"Better be." She replied as she walked away.

He walked in shutting the door behind him. He looked at her as she walked away noticing the t-shirt that clung to her and her skulls pajama pants.

"You hungry?" She asked walking into her living room.

"What did you make?" He asked as he followed her into the room.

"I didn't cook – I dialed." She responded by pointing at the Chinese food on her coffee table as she took a seat on the floor.

"Mmm I'm starving." He replied as he sat down beside her leaning against the sofa behind them.

Picking up the takeout box and chopsticks she handed them over to him. "Here and that beer is for you."

"Thanks." He smiled at her as he took the food.

"Hope you like it." She smiled while taking a bite of her food.

He opened the takeout box and looked inside instantly bursting into laughter. Abby sat there giggling as he closed his eyes as he continued laughing.

"You like it?" She laughed trying to keep her food in her mouth.

Still laughing he looked at her while trying to talk but he kept laughing.

"So?" She asked again.

Trying calm his laughter he cleared his throat as he took his chopsticks and picked up the contents in the box.

"Gummy bears?" He smiled at her.

She put away her takeout box and reached for another takeout box that was on the coffee table. Giggling she held it out to him.

"Here this is yours." She laughed.

Dropping the gummy bear back into the box he smiled and put it away picking up the one she held out.

"What's this?" He asked as he chuckled.

"Chow." She answered.

Slowly he opened the box thinking he would find more gummy bears but alas it was food. Picking up her food she leaned against her sofa. For a while they ate regenerating their power that they lost after a long day at work. After eating all he could he put his food away and opened his beer.

"Your apartment changed." He said as tossed the beer lid onto the coffee table. "I remember bats and whole a lot more spider webs." He teased while taking a drink.

"Shut up." She said taking one last mouthful of her food.

Swallowing down the cold beer he looked over at her. "So, did you ever get anything from the face recognition?"

Putting away her food she picked up her drink. "Yeah." She replied taking a drink.

"Really?" He sounded happy.

"Yup over two hundred thousand possible matches." She replied.

Looking away from her he replied. "That's not going to help."

"Nope. So all this guy said was tall, dark hair and Italian?" She asked putting her beer away.

"Yeah, maybe I'll have a sketch artist meet him in the morning." He answered.

"You better because I'm am not going through _all_ of that." She pointed out.

He looked over at her. "Please?"

She gasped. "Why Gibbs, you said please." She giggled.

"Please." He asked again.

"No." She shook her head.

"Pretty please?" He asked softly.

"No. Not even with a gummy bear on top." She smiled.

He laughed as he turned away. "I tell you I like gummy bears and now I'm seeing and hearing gummy bears all day."

"I just think it's cute that you like gummy bears. You're a marine sniper a special agent of NCIS and you're pretty tough and you like gummy bears." She explained.

"So that's why you keep giving them to me?" He asked looking back her.

"Yeah." She smiled.

Putting his beer down, he scooted closer placing his arm around behind her on the sofa. "Can I tell you something?" He whispered.

"What?" She said leaning her head against his shoulder.

"You're the only person eh- girl that I ever told I like gummy bears." He admitted.

Smiling she looked up at him. "Really?"

"Yeah." He breathed looking down at her.

"Can I ask you something?" She said looking away from him.

"What?"

"What do I call you now?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" He chuckled.

"I mean if you always called me Abigail then, I would tell you to call Abby." She explained.

He smiled. "Hmm… don't you already call me _hotness_?" He replied.

She burst into laughter shoving her face into his chest. "Oh my god, how do you know that name?"

He giggled. "I hear everything." He simply told her.

Embarrassed she kept her face down. "You're not supposed to know that name." She laughed.

"Why not?"

"Because… you're just not supposed to." She smiled.

"So who started calling me that first, you?" He asked.

"No. Carol." She admitted.

"I should have known that." He smiled.

Finally she lifted her head and gazed up at him. "So what do I call you?"

"I don't care what you call me?" He told her softly.

"I think I like L.J." She whispered.

"Hmm... L.J. _'gummy bear' 'hotness'_ Gibbs, I like it." He responded raising his eyebrows at her.

She started laughing as she leaned up to kiss him. Smiling he leaned in and met her lips with his. She quickly backed away from him.

"Now what?" He asked.

"Ew – I taste the chow." She said backing up.

"I wasn't going to say anything but your kiss tastes like pork and beer and-"

She slapped his chest. "Shut up and eat this." She said holding a gummy bear in her hand.

Smiling he reached out picking up a gummy bear from the box and held it at her mouth.

"After you eat this." He insisted.

She blushed at this first time that they were going to feed each other something. Most couples in romances had strawberries covered in whip or some exotic fruit but not them. They fed each other gummy bears. After eating their gummies it didn't take long for their lips to meet again. Slow captivating kisses and hands touching sent them into their own dimension. Where there wasn't a thing to think about except how long this kiss would last.

Needing more of him she leaned up into him as she shifted her body to face him. Gripping his shoulder while still kissing him she got to her knees. Sliding one of her knees over his leg she sat on his lap. Enjoying just the way she was his hands slid up her thighs and drifted over her hips before wrapping them around her waist. Needing to be closer to her he pulled her into his body. Groaning he leaned into her more causing her to sway back losing her balance. Not even a scientist like herself could fight the effects of gravity, wrapping her arms around his neck she pulled him down with her.

Falling after her he landed on top of her with one of his legs resting between her thighs. It didn't take long to loose himself laying like this with her. Pulling away from her lips he left light kisses trailing them along her jawline and down to the tattoo that he only dreamed of ever kissing. Snuggling into her he kissed the webs on her neck making her giggle. Feeling his breath on her was torture enough she laughed as she pushed him away.

"That tickles." She said touching her neck while looking up at him. "That's the first time you kissed my neck."

Smiling he leaned in kissing her jaw line again. "I'm going to love first things with you." He whispered.

Smiling she reached down taking the hand that rested on her waist. "I have something for you." She whispered.

Lifting his head up; he smiled at her. "Really?"

She giggled while letting go of his hand. "It's the one thing you're not thinking about."

"Hmm… what am I not thinking about?" He replied as he continued to kiss her neck.

Smiling she pulled the object that she was playing with on her dresser and placed in his hand. Feeling the object he pulled away from her resting on his side beside her he looked at what was in his hand.

"My badge." He said as he looked at it.

"Told you it was something you weren't thinking about." She told him.

Smiling he slid it into his pocket. "When?"

"Today, in the elevator." She said pulling him down to her.

"Hmm… what else can you take off while I'm kissing you?" He asked rubbing his nose against hers.

She giggled. "Things."

"What things?" He asked before kissing her again.

Smiling against his lips she mumbled. "Things."

He pulled away from her. "I was going to ask."

She looked up at him. "What?"

"Why don't you want people to know about us? Like Vance."

"I don't know maybe I'm just scared that they might say something." She spoke softly.

"Like what?" He asked propping himself up over her.

"I don't know." She bit her bottom lip. "But with Vance it's different he's our boss."

"Okay, well you know there are some people who are dating that work at NCIS right?" He pointed out.

"Yeah, but I mean its Vance. He's your boss and mine too and I keep thinking he's going to tell us that we can't be together." She admitted.

"That's what you think everyone will think?" He asked searching her eyes.

"Maybe." She whispered.

He looked down at her thinking about her concerns about how people would react to their relationship. "I don't care what people will think about us. Because, I really like this crazy girl that feeds me gummy bears." He smiled.

She only smiled up the man that was clearly falling for her just as much she was for him.

"Come to think of it. I would really like to cover this crazy girl in gummy bears." He said while backing up from her.

"Don't you dare." She warned as she watched him reach for the box that was filled with gummy bears.

He didn't say a thing as he held the box over her. Laughing she covered her face as he emptied the entire box on all over her. Tossing the box aside he leaned down and slowly started eating the gummies that landed on her. She took her hands away from her face catching a glimpse of him eating the candy from her body while making his way up to her.

"You have a gummy bear fetish or something?" She teased.

With a mouth full of gummy bears he hovered over her. "Mmm hmm." Was all he could say.

She smiled up at him realizing just how much she liked this. Just him with her and having fun even with all the crime they worked with. He was the reason she was happy and he was the one who made her feel love for the first time.

"I love you." She whispered.

He felt those whispered words shatter any remnants of the wall that built around his heart. Like a bolt of lightning it struck him she loved him, no one else but him. Swallowing down the last of the gummy bears he leaned down toward her before whispering.

"I love you, too."

Smiling she leaned up and kissed him as if to tattoo those words in her heart forever. Just as they started to loose each other in their flavored kisses her cell began to ring. She moaned not wanting to be interrupted especially after their very first 'I love you.' Pulling away from her he licked his lips while looking over on the coffee table where her cell phone was ringing.

"Can you get it for me?" She asked.

"But it's _way_ over there." He said smiling back down at her.

"Gibbs." She begged.

"I thought it was hotness?" He teased.

She laughed as she playfully slugged his shoulder. He chuckled as he picked up her cell and handed it to her.

"Hello." She answered.

_"Hey, I'm heading up."_ Carol said on the other end.

"Right now?" Abby asked as she looked at Gibbs who was still half on top of her.

"Yeah, I'm walking up the stairs." Carol told her just before she hung up.

Lowering her phone from her ear she smiled at Gibbs.

"What?" He asked.

"Carol's coming over." She told him.

"Oh-no." He whispered.

"Yeah." She replied as they both heard Carol try and open the door but thankfully it was locked.

"Hey, why is your door locked?" She yelled from outside.

Abby giggled looking away from Gibbs.

"You know someone could find me cute and steal me!" Carol yelled.

Gibbs chuckled.

"Come on Abby! It's cold my nipples are getting hard!" She yelled again.

Gibbs and Abby both burst into laughter.

"Yeah, that's Carol alright." He said laughing.

"Ugh, help me up." Abby said as she laughed.

His laugh subsiding he asked her to wrap her arms around his neck. After doing so he sat back up while she straddled him.

"I'm liking this." He said at her.

"Shut up." She said standing up.

Her hips hovered in front of him as she held his shoulder.

"Never mind I like this better." He smiled looking up at her.

She laughed as she playfully gave him a head slap. Watching her walk away he got comfortable on the floor picking up his beer again. Abby straightened out her clothes before opening the door for her friend.

"About fucking time." Carol said as walked in. "And since when is your door locked when I say I'm coming ov-"She stopped mid-sentence as she saw Gibbs sitting on the living room floor.

Abby smiled as she closed the door behind her.

Carols' smile could have powered DC as she slowly made her way into the living room. "Abby there's a blue eyed marine in your living room." She smiled.

Gibbs smiled at her. "Hi, Carol."

"Hey." She replied while Abby walked in to her kitchen to get a drink for her friend.

"Is it cold out there?" Gibbs asked trying to keep from laughing.

Carol blushed and looked away. "Please tell me you didn't hear that." She said smiling.

"I didn't hear anything." Gibbs chuckled while Abby laughed returning from the kitchen.

Carol took her bottle from Abby and quickly opened it taking a drink she desperately needed. Abby walked over to the sofa that Gibbs was leaning against and took seat on it. After a few gulps Carol looked down at the floor and squinted at the candy that littered the floor.

"What's up with all the gummy bears?" She asked.

Gibbs looked behind him to where Abby sat on the sofa. "I don't know, why are there gummy bears on the floor?" He asked.

Abby playfully shoved his head.

Carol smiled the couple. "No wonder its cold out there you two were heating things up in here."

Gibbs smiled at her. "You want to help make it hotter?" He teased.

Carol blushed. "You flirting with me Agent Gibbs?"

"Want me to keep going?" He continued to tease.

"Ooh – I love him Abby." Carol replied looking at Abby.

Abby laughed. "Carol."

"What he started it."

"I can stop it too." Gibbs said.

"Oh don't stop. Talk dirty to me." Carol replied as she batted her eyes at him.

Gibbs dropped his gaze as he started laughing.

"Okay, Carol enough." Abby giggled. "So, where are you coming from?" She asked.

"My place it got so boring there so I headed over." She explained while taking another drink.

"Yeah well thanks for the heads up." Abby smiled.

"Hey usually you're alone and I guess since you're dating… "She looked at Gibbs. "_Hotness_." She whispered. "That would change now."

Gibbs giggled while Abby covered her face. "Oh my god Carol he can hear you. You know that don't you?" She asked.

"You didn't hear me did you?" She asked 'hotness'.

Laughing he shook his head. "No."

"Okay yeah he heard me." Carol replied to Abby.

"Oh you think?" Abby responded.

"I'm just saying Gibbs. You are pretty hot." Carol told him ignored the fact that she was making him blush. "You're smoking hot and…"She sighed. "You just have a smile that just sets me on fire."

Abby covered her face as she laughed while Gibbs looked at Carol. "How many did you have to drink before you got here?" He asked.

"None." She replied bluntly.

"So you're just naturally-"

"Turned on by you." Carol said interrupting him.

He laughed as he rested his head against Abby's knee. Placing her hand on his head she laughed. "Carol you're making him uncomfortable."

"He is dating my best friend he's going to have to get use to me." She replied.

"I don't think I'll ever get use to you." Gibbs smiled.

Carol winked at him as she took drink of her beer.

"You ever head slap her?" Gibbs asked looking back Abby.

"No, because I'm scared of her." She smiled.

Gibbs smiled back at her. "Yeah know what you mean." He said turning back to Carol.

Putting down her beer she looked at Gibbs. "Hey if you ever get tired of Abby I'm here, just so you know." Carol teased.

Gibbs shook his head. "You're too much even for me."

Carol laughed. "Hey so where's your buddy, Fornell?"

"I don't know haven't seen him in a while." He replied.

"I need someone… I'd take even him." She pointed out.

"Poor guy." Gibbs smiled at Carol.

She gasped. "I'm going to punish you for that. With some handcuffs and a whip and maybe some spiked boots and a-"

"Carol shut up!" Abby laughed.

"What?" Carol replied.

"I'm definitely scared of you." Gibbs chuckled.

Abby and Carol both started laughing.

They sat and talked for the rest of the night with moments when Carol would hit on Gibbs. He played along as best as he could but most of the time he was blushing so much he didn't say anything. With Abby laughing just as much as he was it was hard for both of them to keep Carol at bay. Their night together with their crazy little friend was a nice way to unwind and just forget about work in the morning.

* * *

**10:54 P.M.**

After saying goodnight to Carol he headed for the door with Abby seeing him out. Stepping outside he turned around to face Abby who was still smiling.

"I'll see tomorrow." He told her stepping close to her.

"Yeah, I'll see you at work." She said while wrapping her arms around his waist pulling him to her.

Cupping her face he leaned in and kissed her goodnight. For moment they got lost in their kiss forgetting that Carol what there but it didn't take long for them to be reminded of her presence.

"Yeah gunny get that." Carol yelled from inside the apartment.

Gibbs broke the kiss as he started to laugh. Abby giggled as she looked up at him. "I forgot about her."

"Me too." He replied. "Night." He whispered before kissing her goodnight again.

He left her apartment while she was left with a buzzed out Carol which wasn't as different as a sober one. She explained the gummy bears that covered her living room floor and shared her first 'I love you' with him. Driving home he still had a smile on his face not because of his encounter the infamous Carol but because Abby had told him that she loved him. He was deeply in love with her and she knew it. She was his girl and he was entirely hers. It didn't matter what people would think about them because he meant it when he said all he cared about was her. He loved being with her because she made him forget about everything else. While he drove home she was laying on the sofa smiling still tasting their gummy bear flavored kisses.

TBC…

* * *

**~*Drop A Review - I'll Drop A Chapter*~**

**Next Chapter: "Don't Belong"**

"I warned you about the gummy bears. lol. Hope you loved this chapter as much you loved Carol."

-The Gabby Effect-


	8. Don't Belong

*Thanks for your AWESOME reviews! So, as promised here's another chapter. Njoy*

**Don't Belong**

* * *

**Basement...**

Wood clippings fell to the basement floor as he leveled off the plank that rested on his work table. His cup of coffee sat next to him as he worked while the steam rose from it. Putting down his tool he picked up his coffee as he heard his front door shut.

"Hey, L.J. you up?!" Tony called from above.

Swallowing down the hot beverage he called up. "Basement!"

Tony laughed. "I knew that."

Picking up his tool again he started back on the wooden plank while Tony descended the stairs. Tony stomped down the stairs with his own cup of coffee in hand.

"Jeez – do you sleep?" He asked looking at his watch.

Gibbs didn't look up as he kept working. "Yeah, don't you?"

Tony huffed. "It's 5 A.M. and you're already down here working?"

"Was up at four." Gibbs replied as he blew off the shavings.

Pulling up a chair beside where his boss worked Tony yawned. "Ugh –"He tried to shake himself awake. "McGee called. He said your background is all set and that all he needs to do is make your ids."

Gibbs nodded as he continued to work staying quiet which was normal but after being with Abby he was more open so Tony noticed.

"You okay?"

Gibbs looked at him briefly. "Yeah." He replied with a hint of a smile.

"So, you and Abby are okay? Nothing happened that I should be worried about?" Tony asked as he sipped on his over sweetened coffee.

"What would you be worried about?" Gibbs smiled as he set his tool down.

"Well…" Tony cleared his throat after feeling the effects of the sugar he put in his coffee. "For starters if you already screwed things up with Abby-"

"I like your confidence in me." Gibbs smiled as drank his coffee.

Tony smiled at him. "I'm kidding, but hey you break her heart I break you."

Setting down his cup he looked over at his agent. "Well said."

"Since things are fine between the both of you … how is it?" Tony asked.

Gibbs smiled as he shook his head. "I'm not telling you anything." He replied picking up the plank.

"Come on' give me something, the suspense is killing me." Tony begged.

"Like what?" He asked as he walked the plank to the end of the room.

"Like how was your date?"

"It's was fine." Gibbs replied leaning the plank against the wall.

"Pfft – come on!" Tony plead.

Gibbs turned around with a smile on his face. "We had dinner, we talked and I took her home."

Tony laughed. "It's like pulling teeth!" He replied at Gibbs vague response.

Hopping up on his work table Gibbs chuckled. "I'm not telling you things about me and Abby."

Tony groaned. "Just, okay. Let me ask this – are you happy?"

Looking at his feet that hung off the table he smiled and looked at his friend.

"Okay, _you're_ happy." Tony observed. "So, how is she?"

Gibbs cocked his head. "What kind of question is that?"

Tony laughed holding his hands up in defense. "Not like that. I mean how is she, h – how does she feel about the two of you being together?" He explained.

Looking away from Tony he shrugged. "I – she… I don't know. She was happy last night."

"_Last night?"_ Tony answered happily. "You saw her again last night?"

Gibbs groaned hating that he let info like that slip.

"So, I take that she really likes you that she came over… or did you go see her?" Tony asked.

Gibbs didn't say a word.

"Hmm, okay so have you kissed yet?"

He didn't reply again.

"You taking things slow or were you up early because you didn't go to sleep?" Tony asked smiling.

Gibbs chuckled. "Tony." He warned.

"What? Give me _something_." He begged again.

"Alright…" Gibbs replied as he picked up his coffee. "Yes, I'm happy and I know she's happy too."

Tony sat on the edge of his seat. "So-?"

"What?" He asked looking at him.

"So, you kiss the girl?" He asked with a bright grin.

Smiling Gibbs turned away not wanting to answer.

Getting up from his seat Tony walked up to Gibbs and lightly shoved him. "You kissed her didn't you?"

Still smiling he turned back Tony and raised his eyebrows.

"YES!" Tony yelled as he pumped his fist. "Yes! I knew it. I so knew it."

Gibbs chuckled as shook his head and hopped off the table. "Come on we got work to do."

Tony smiled as Gibbs walked passed him and headed up the stairs. "Yes." He whispered as he followed.

* * *

**5:34 A.M. Abby's room...**

"I was fine to drive home last night." Carol said as she lay on her back looking up at the glowing stars that hung from Abby's bedroom ceiling.

"Yeah, but I didn't want you drive home even though you felt like you could." Abby replied as she rolled to lay on her back to look up at the same stars.

Carol giggled. "I can't believe he covered you gummy bears."

Abby smiled. "I know and then he ate them off of me."

Carol sighed. "One of these days we got to handcuff him to your bed and cover him in gummy bears, while we eat them off of his hot bod."

Abby started to laugh. "_We?_ What makes you think you'll be there?"

"Hey, we're bff's… we share." She said looking over at her now blushing friend.

Slapping Carols' leg Abby shook her head. "I love to hate you."

Carol giggled as she looked back up at the stars. "I never saw him smile and laugh so much, he's really cute."

"I'm positive you had something to do with that." She pointed out.

"Does that bother you?" She asked.

"What?" Abby smiled.

"That I can make him laugh and you can't?" She teased.

Smiling Abby replied. "Yes, Carol. I'm _very_ bothered."

"So, since we're going to share him. Can I borrow him? Because I need to get laid."

Abby burst into laughter as she picked up her pillow and covered her face. "Carol!" She screamed into the pillow.

"What?" She replied innocently.

Still laughing into her pillow Abby couldn't respond.

"Ugh… I can just picture it now. My hands running through his hair his lips on my-"

She was cut off by a pillow hitting her face. Laughing she looked over at Gibbs' girl.

"Just kidding… I know he's all yours. I just love making you laugh." Carol explained.

With her laugh subsiding Abby looked at her. "I know you do but… ugh – Carol I love you."

Batting her eyes at her she replied. "Love you too, Mrs. _Hotness_."

They both laid there looking back up at the hanging stars.

"So, you think he'll ever be in your room?" Carol asked.

"I don't know… maybe." She smiled.

"Could you imagine?" Carol smiled.

"Under these stars." Abby whispered.

"Oh my god."

Abby laid there thinking about when that time would come in their relationship but at the present time, gummy bear kisses were enough.

* * *

**Warehouse district…**

Tony sat there looking out over the many warehouses that lined the secluded street.

"Our third visit with John was bit more helpful." Tony said he picked up his binoculars.

"Not by much… but at least we know what street the warehouse we want is on." Gibbs pointed out.

"Yeah, so I'll have McGee put up some surveillance cams, while I meet my contact to get you in this afternoon."

"Nothing here now. We should head back to the office." He suggested as he turned on the car.

"Yeah, maybe we'll get something this afternoon." Tony replied as he put away the binoculars.

* * *

**9:08 A.M. Abby's lab…**

He stood in front of the large screen that was mounted on the wall while McGee and Abby stood at the computer station.

"McGee when you have the cameras up make sure you get photos of all the players." Gibbs said as he looked at the layout of the warehouses.

"I will and uh – I'll have your ids ready in about 15 minutes." He informed his boss.

"Abby, did you get anything from the sketch?" He asked without turning around.

"Yeah, it helped a lot but I still have to go through about 75 possible matches." She told him.

Turning around he made his way over next to her. "Better than two hundred thousand." He smiled.

"Much better." She replied winking at him.

Chuckling he placed a green gummy bear in front of her and leaned in placing a kiss on her cheek.

McGee stood there watching as she picked up the little bear and tossed it in her mouth.

"McGee, call me when you're done with my ids." Gibbs said as he exited the lab.

"Yeah." Tim replied as he watched Abby still trying to figure out what was happening and if it meant anything. "What's with the gummy bears?" He finally asked.

Chewing on the gummy Abby turned to him. "I like gummy bears."

"Since, when?" He asked as he narrowed his eyes.

"Since, I found out I loved the way they taste." She beamed back as she thought about the marine who had gummy bear flavored kisses.

"Okay, so why did you give some to Gibbs yesterday?" He asked.

She only smiled at him as she turned her attention back to her computer screen.

* * *

**Autopsy…**

The door swished opened as he entered.

"Jethro." Ducky greeted him from his desk without turning around.

Smiling he walked to the ME. "I'm starting to think I come down here too much."

Chuckling Ducky looked up at the agent. "At least you walk back out." He smiled.

Gibbs smiled as he took a seat beside the doctor.

Signing the last of the documents that laid out before him, Ducky spoke. "So, how did your dad like my gift?"

"Haven't give it to him, yet." He informed the ME.

"Hmm… why is that?"

"Been busy." He simply replied.

"Case load hasn't been that bad and as I understand you're slowly working on a case… so what's keeping you busy besides another project in your basement?" Ducky said as he put away the paper work.

Shrugging Gibbs replied. "Things."

Ducky smiled up at him. "Abby?"

Looking at the ME for a split second he smiled. "Who told you?"

"Jimmy, looked like he was dying to tell me something and it was getting on my nerves so I finally asked. Honestly, I wasn't surprised but I have to tell you that I was relived." He admitted.

Tiling his head at Ducky he asked. "Why?"

"Many years ago when NCIS was still NIS I remember when Mike Franks came to see me. He went on and on about his probie who was… as he put it '_looked as if he had never seen a girl before_.'"

Gibbs laughed. "Mike, he told you that?"

Ducky nodded. "That afternoon during lunch I happen to see you sitting with her, you were eating Chinese food. She was a nice change for NIS I'll tell you that but I knew Mike was right. You couldn't keep your eyes off of her, my boy you were infatuated with Ms. Scuito."

"I was married then, Duck."

Dr. Mallard huffed. "Married or not you still liked her and over these years that has never changed. You know how many times I wanted to slap you hoping that maybe you could see what Frank and I saw many years ago?"

"Ducky, I was just her friend then and now I finally…"

"Opened your bloody eyes." Ducky finished.

Gibbs chuckled. "Maybe, but how could you see something that I didn't know was there until last week?"

"It's different when you're out here. In there you only see what's in front of you and even then you don't know what it is that you're seeing." Dr. Mallard explained.

Nodding he looked away as he thought about the words his friend spoke. "You know, duck… I don't deserve her." He said quietly.

"And whom do you think you deserve?" Ducky asked.

"Someone who knows everything that I've been through and knows that I'm not perfect. Maybe, someone who will just take me just as I am and not expect anything more. Someone who understands that my job is important to me and someone who won't try to change me."

Smiling Ducky place his hand on his shoulder. "My dear boy… you have just described the very girl who's in her lab above us."

Gibbs looked at him as he smiled. "I'm so scared." He admitted.

Tilting his head Ducky asked. "Why?"

"I'm scared because… I love her. I'm scared because it feels like I never loved or been loved before… not since." He avoided her name as he saw her in his mind. "Everything with her feels like it's the first time and that scares me."

The ME nodded as he processed the information. "You didn't feel like that with Ryan?"

Gibbs slowly shook his head. "It felt… like all the others, the same. I wanted things to work with Ryan because I wasn't alone anymore but then, she ran away like what we had was nothing." He took a deep breath. "I tried to hold her back… she just left."

"Could it be that you're also scared that Abby might do the same thing?" Ducky asked with concern weighing heavy on his words.

"No." He smiled. "I'm scared because I know she loves me and I'm afraid to know what it would feel like to be without her. I'm scared because I know I couldn't stop loving her even if my life depended on it."

Ducky smiled. "Young man… I believe you found love."

Gibbs smiled. "And I'm drunk on it."

Dr. Mallard laughed as he got out of his chair. "Who could refrain that had a heart to love and in that heart; courage to make love known?"

"Macbeth." Gibbs replied getting up.

"I am impressed, Jethro." Ducky said as he opened the door near his desk.

"I do read, well when there's no bourbon." He smiled.

Chuckling the ME entered the room. "I do know, how you don't like things to be too personal but may I ask you something?"

Gibbs groaned as he stood waiting for Ducky to emerge again. "Everyone wants to know things." He mumbled.

Ducky came back out smiling. "When you say _'feels like the first time'_ what do you mean by that?"

Gibbs shrugged. "I – it's just the way things feel."

Walking pass the agent he continued. "I hope you don't mind my curiosity because this is the first time I have been able to observe you without rules and the first time I have seen you with your guard down."

Taking in a deep breath he prepared himself to share his personal feelings to one person he trusted with information like this. "When I asked her out… god I was terrified. Like it was the first time I ever did that."

Ducky smiled facing him.

"And when I tried talking to her I was stumbling through my words like I couldn't speak. Hell, I didn't even ask her out; I was stuttering so much she just said 'yes'."

The ME chuckled.

"God, Ducky… it's like I saw the sky for the first time, like I never breathed or lived before. Who knew Abby could make me feel so… alive."

Ducky nodded at him as he smiled. "Jethro, I'm happy for you. Over the years I have known you I have never heard you say so much and have so much feeling behind the words you speak. You were a man of few words, a man who built a wall around his heart and a man who denied himself happiness because you thought you didn't deserve it. Today, I see man who has allowed himself to love completely without any rules to hold him back. I see that young man who met Abby for the first time and I'm sure Mike would agree with me when I say… about damn time."

* * *

**Lunch…**

Carol had left the table to get herself a drink leaving her sitting alone eating her yogurt. Taking a mouth full of yogurt she felt a tug on one of her pigtails. Turning quickly she caught his eyes blues looking at her with that smile that she loved so much.

"Hi" She greeted him.

"Hi, thought I find you here." He said taking a seat next to her.

Wiping her mouth she looked at him. "Why are you looking for me?"

"Well, I - um…"

"Uh – oh." She smiled.

Tilting his head at her he asked. "What?"

"You're stuttering." She pointed out.

"That wasn't stuttering." He shook his head as he smiled. "I was trying to figure out how say what I wanted to say to you."

"And that would be?" She asked.

"I'm leaving this afternoon." He said quietly.

She looked away from his eyes and down to her yogurt. "For how long?"

"I don't know, depends."

"Okay, just be safe." She spoke softly.

Shifting in his seat he faced her and leaned in laying a soft lingering kiss on her cheek. "Always." He whispered.

Turning to face him she smiled. She was like gravity to him as he slowly leaned in to kiss her and millimeters from her lips she turned away. Groaning he rested his head against hers.

"Abs." He said in low quiet voice that her ears loved.

Smiling she turned to him hoping to give his lips what they wanted but she caught a glimpse of someone walking toward them. Pulling back from him she looked at the girl she met a week ago.

"Your girlfriends' coming." She whispered as she turned back to her food.

Looking over his shoulder he saw her heading right for him. Turning back to Abby he whispered.

"She's not my girlfriend; she just likes me."

Abby smiled as she ate her yogurt.

"Hi, Agent Gibbs." She greeted him.

Looking up at her he replied. "Hi, Kelsey."

She smiled down at him ignoring the girl with pigtails that he was sitting with.

"You following me or something?" She flirted.

Gibbs shook his head. "Uh – no."

"I was hoping that you would call… I needed a _very _special agent last night." She said seductively that made Abby look up at her.

Smiling feeling how uncomfortable he was; he looked up at her. "Uh – well, you know what? I-"

"Hey, Barbie." Carol said cutting him off and causing Kelsey to turn around to look at woman behind her.

"Excuse, me?" She said looking at Carol.

"Yeah, you. You see her." Carol said pointing at Abby.

"Ye-ah." Kelsey replied looking at Abby.

"Well, the guy you're flirting with… who isn't a bit interested in you. Well, that's her man, so… move it." Carol said as she shoved Kelsey causing her to leave the table.

Abby started laughing while Gibbs sat there smiling at Carol.

"What, you think I want _that_ ruining my ship?" Carol replied sitting across Gibbs.

"Ship?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah, you know if you really like two people that you want together, that's a ship." Explained Carol.

"And that would make you…"

"A Gibbs and Abby shipper." Carol smiled as she drank her iced tea.

Gibbs chuckled as he looked at Abby. "We have a fan."

"More like security." Abby giggled.

"Hey, I'm just keeping the bitches away from him and- "She looked at Gibbs. "I'll make sure to keep the assholes away from her."

"Deal." Gibbs smiled as he extended his hand toward Carol.

Carol smiled as she shook his hand while Abby smiled as she finished her yogurt.

Turning back to Abby he nudged her with his foot causing her to look up at him.

"I'm going to go. If anything DiNozzo will know when I'm coming back." He told her.

"Okay." Abby replied.

"When you come back? Where are you going?" Carol asked.

"Got a case that I have to go undercover for." Gibbs explained.

"Oh, so like James Bond?" She asked smiling.

He nodded at her. "Something like that."

"Can I be bond girl?" Carol asked as she winked at him.

He chuckled as he looked away from her. "Carol, stop flirting with me."

"You like it Gibbs." She replied.

Smiling he looked at Abby. "Am I dating both of you?"

Smiling she answered. "Probably."

Shaking his head as he smiled he leaned in and kissed her on the cheek before getting up.

"I'll see you when I get back." He said as he backed away from the table.

"Hurry back." Abby smiled at him.

He nodded as he left.

Carol watched him leave out the door hoping that he would come back safe to her friend. Looking away from the door she turned to Abby.

"So, are you done?" She asked.

Abby nodded as she started getting out of her seat. Tossing their trash they exited the building and headed for Abby's car.

"Awe, Abs don't worry he'll come back." Carol told her noticing the worry in her friends' eyes.

Looking over at her friend she smiled. "I know he always comes back but being with him is different now… I'm extra worried."

"Don't worry he'll be back."

"Hey, Abs." He said behind them.

They both turned around.

"See, what did I tell you?" Carol smiled up at Abby.

"You still have the keys to my house right?" He asked Abby.

"Yeah." She told him.

"I forgot to ask you. Can you feed my goldfish? I would ask DiNozzo but he's gonna be busy." He told her.

Abby giggled. "Yeah, sure."

"Awe, you have goldfish, Gibbs?" Carol asked.

"Yeah." He smiled at her.

"So, fed her for me tonight… her food is by her bowl." He explained.

"Yeah, I won't forget." Abby smiled.

"Okay." He breathed as he stepped closer to her.

Abby smiled up at him as she locked eyes with him. "Carol." She said knowing that Carol was looking at them.

Looking away from them Carol cleared her throat. "Right, I'll be over here." She said she walked away.

Across the street McGee was waiting for the light to turn green so he could walk across. Panning the area he saw Gibbs standing in front of Abby and he didn't think much about it but he kept watching.

Looking down into her green eyes he slowly wrapped his arms around her waist. Gripping the collar of his coat she looked up into his pretty blue eyes as she whispered.

"Are you gonna kiss me or not?"

Smiling he leaned in capturing her lips with his as he pulled her closer pressing her body against his. Carol smiled as she witness her first Gibbs and Abby kiss.

Yards away Tim stood squinting at what he thought he was seeing. It looked like they were kissing but he denied it thinking that it was just his perspective from where he stood. Gibbs kissing Abby? He thought. There couldn't be no possible way that this is what he was seeing. Gibbs had rules and Abby wouldn't allow him to break them but he kept asking himself if he was seeing them kiss or was it an optical illusion because he was watching from behind Gibbs?

He knew exactly just how she taste but still it felt like he had never kissed her before. Her soft lips pressed against his while they shared the oxygen around them that was quickly fading. Tasting her one last time he parted from her lips as he listened to her take in the oxygen she desperately needed. Resting his head against hers as he licked his lips he whispered.

"Bye, crazy bear."

Smiling she replied. "Bye, gummy bear."

Giving her one last kiss he backed away from her.

"Bye." He said softly.

"Bye." She said as she watched him leave.

Carol walked up next to Abby and looked at her. "I want to ask about his goldfish and why you have keys to his house but wow... that, was a kiss."

Abby took in deep breath as smile crossed her lips. "He is a _really_ good kisser." She breathed.

Carol sighed. "He's probably a really good fucker too."

"Carol!" Abby yelled as she looked away.

"I'm just saying…" She turned to Abby. "Lucky bitch." Carol said as she hit Abby.

"Ow! Don't hit me. You're the one who wanted me with him." Abby replied rubbing her side.

"Yeah, now I'm regretting that. Just think that would have been _all_ mine."

Abby laughed as she made her way around her car.

Carol shook her head free of the thoughts that were flooding her mind and got into the car next to Abby.

McGee had made it across the street just as Gibbs left. He headed toward Abby but she pulled away before he got there leaving him standing on the street questioning what he might have seen or didn't see.

* * *

**Jack Carmichael …**

Tony set up the meet between the men who worked for the dealer that they were after. Walking up the secluded street he looked over at Gibbs who walked next to him.

"Alright Gibbs – I mean Jack. McGee will set up the cameras tomorrow and this cell is yours." He said handing over the cell phone.

Gibbs nodded as he handed over his personal cell phone. "I'll keep you posted on when I'll be moving and when I'm safe to get out."

"Okay, so anything you want me to tell Abby?" He asked putting Gibbs cell in his pocket.

"No. Just keep her posted." He replied looking up at the men that were walking toward them.

"Got it." Tony said as he looked up at the men. "Hey, Paul." He greeted one of the men.

"James." He replied to Tony.

Gibbs looked at Tony smiling as he shook his head.

Tony chuckled as he looked at Paul. "Hey, this is the guy I was talking to you about. He's really good with a gun and can keep all eyes and ears on anything you need."

"You trust him." Paul asked.

"With my life. He's good guy doesn't say much but hey, that's what you wanted, huh?"

Paul nodded and looked his very buff partner.

"What's your name?" Paul asked.

The larger of the men stood in front of Gibbs and began patting him down to check for any firearms or wires. With arms extended he looked at Paul.

"Jack… Jack Carmichael." Gibbs replied.

* * *

**Navy Yard 4:36 P.M.**

"Bond, James Bond." Tony said in his Connery accent.

Ziva smiled as she looked up from her computer. "So, Gibbs got in okay?"

"Yeah, they liked him." Tony replied as he sat down to his computer. "Hey, McGee think you can set up the cameras with Ziva tomorrow maybe before 8?"

"Yup." Tim replied as he typed.

"So, Ziva Abby say anything to you?" Tony asked peeking over his monitor.

Shaking her head she answered. "Not lately, but she was in a good mood today." Ziva pointed out.

Tony chuckled turning his attention to his computer. "Yeah, so was L.J."

Tim stopped typing as he looked over at his friends. "Is there something going on between Gibbs and Abby?" He asked.

Tony huffed. "I'll say."

Shifting in his seat Tim faced Tony. "What do you mean?"

Ziva giggled. "Oh, come on McGee… _you know_." She shrugged.

Shaking his head he replied. "No. I don't know."

Looking at Tim, Tony responded. "Everyone knows well, I don't know if Vance knows but everyone knows."

"Knows what?" McGee asked.

Ziva stopped typing and looked up at Tim. "They're together." She simple replied.

Tim narrowed his eyes at her. "Together… Together how? As in-"

"Dating." Tony finished for him.

McGee went silent as he looked from his friends to his desk. His mind went back to what he thought he saw today and after hearing this maybe he did see what he thought he saw. Tentatively he looked back up to his friends.

"Gibbs and Abby are... dating?" He asked quietly.

Not seeing the hurt in Tim's eyes Tony continued. "Yeah, they've been together about two days now." He pointed out.

McGee didn't say word.

Finally, looking at Tim he saw the hurt and confusion on his face. "You didn't know, did you?" Tony asked.

McGee didn't say a word as he got up and headed to the back elevator.

Ziva's eyes followed McGee as he disappeared around the corner. She looked at Tony who just sat there just as quiet as she was. Slowly turning his attention to Ziva he finally spoke.

"Is it just me or did he look like he didn't like what we had to say?" He asked calmly.

Ziva just looked back him and said nothing.

* * *

**Abby's lab…**

She had finished up early today so after shutting down her babies she was standing by her desk putting on her coat when she saw McGee enter her lab. Smiling she looked at him and instantly knew something wasn't right. The glass doors slid open as he entered and for moment he just looked at her.

"McGee, are you okay?" She asked taking a step toward him.

He looked at her hoping and praying that what he heard wasn't true. "Abby." He whispered.

Instantly she thought about Gibbs maybe something happened; her began to race as she spoke.

"Is everything okay?" She asked.

"Abby, today at lunch I saw you." He said softly.

"Okay… I'm sorry I didn't see you. I was with Carol." She replied relieved that it wasn't bad news.

He shook his head. "No, I saw you when you were at your car."

She smiled at him picking up her bag. "Yeah, I left lunch a bit early today. I needed to work on that face recognition for Gibbs." She said as she walked out the sliding doors. "Look I'm sorry I missed you but maybe well have lunch tomorrow." Unaware of what he was trying to tell her.

He followed her stopping her in the middle of her lab. "Tell me something."

Turning around confused she looked at him. "Timmy are you okay?"

"What's going on with you and … Gibbs?" He whispered.

Abby's chipper mood faded out knowing now what he was trying ask her. This wasn't how she wanted to tell him but now that he brought it up this was the best time. Though they had history they remained friends so she knew he would be okay because after all it wasn't another freak that she was dating, it was Gibbs.

"McGee, I was going to tell you but not like this." She admitted.

Stepping back he looked at her. "So, it's true. You are seeing Gibbs."

She started to question why he was stepping back from her was he mad? Whatever it was, it was making her uncomfortable.

"Um, Tim." She took a deep breath. "Things - just... kind of happened. It started from that night we all went out." She told him.

He looked at her remembering just how close they were at the bar that night and how Gibbs wouldn't move away from her. "Did he do anything, that night when we were drunk?"

She shook her head. "No. Nothing like that."

"So, what happened?" He asked even though his heart didn't want to know but he needed to.

For split second she looked away from him. "He… I – I finally realized that I… that I like him."

"How?"

"Like the way you like someone when your falling for them." She said softly.

He shook his head. "No, how could you like _him_?" He asked coldly.

She looked into his eyes. "What does that mean?"

"Abby, he's Gibbs. He…" Tim looked away from her. "Every relationship he's had ends and they don't last long. He's going to hurt you, break your heart after he gets what he wants."

Abby looked away shaking her head. "He's not like that." She whispered.

"I know him he's not good for you and you – you can do better, much better."

She turned back to Tim. "McGee he cares about me. I've known him longer than you have and I know that he cares about me and I… I love him."

Taking in a deep breath he continued. "What happened to his rules? What happened to rule twelve? He insists that we follow them and when it comes to him there are no rules?!" He raised his voice.

Abby shut her eyes. "He's different okay. He's-"

"He's not different Abby. He's the same Gibbs who ruins relationships and breaks hearts. He's going to leave you broken and he won't even care when he does." His words weighed heavy with hate for the man he worked with.

"Tim stop!" She yelled. "Enough okay, I get it. You don't like him. You don't like it that he broke his rules for me but, I love him." Her voice cracked.

His eyes searched her tear filled ones. "Are you sleeping with him?"

She put up a hand and shook her head. "Really McGee?" She looked at him. "That is none of your business but if you need to know… No. I'm not sleeping with him."

"Abby you cannot-"

"Look I know that we were together once a long time ago... but that doesn't mean that I have to get your permission to see, to date or love someone. He makes me happy and he's not the monster that you're making him out to be. He loves me and I know it because he told me. These past two days have been the best days of my life because I know what it feels like to love... and be loved."

He shook his head. "You don't-"

"Can't you just be happy that I'm happy? Even if it's Gibbs that makes me happy?" She cried.

"YOU DON'T BELONG WITH HIM!" He yelled.

TBC…

* * *

**~*Drop A Review - I'll Drop A Chapter*~**

**Next Chapter: "Dismantle" **

"Leaving you wanting more... thoughts?"

-The Gabby Effect-


	9. Dismantle

*Thank you for adding this story to your FAVORITES and FOLLOWING. You're reviews are what fuels my writing so thanks for that too.

So, as promised here's a NEW chapter*

**Dismantle**

* * *

_"YOU DON'T BELONG WITH HIM!" _

…

She shuddered not because he had yelled those words but because she felt those words pierced through her heart like a knife. A knife intended to bleed the life out of the purest love that she had ever known. She said nothing nor did he and for a moment they just stood there listening to the other breathe until she couldn't stand there anymore.

He saw the tears that feel from her eyes as she turned away. He stood engulfed in regret that he had yelled at her, he cared about her but here he stood the man who had just made her cry. The elevator dinged as he looked away unable to see her go. The sound of the doors shutting were symbolic to him maybe because that was the sound of the door shutting on their friendship. Cemented to the floor he didn't move, a statue of a man who had discovered that she loved the man who's life was full of tragedy. He was mute unable to utter a single word afraid that it would be soaked heavy in hatred for the man she loved.

She took a deep breath fighting her hardest to stop her body from shuddering. She wiped her tears quickly but just as quickly more fell from her darkened emerald eyes. Her mind was being bombarded with questions that she tried asking herself but the silence in the elevator was deafening preventing her from thinking straight. Taking in another deep long breath she prepared herself for the walk she would take through the squad room. The elevator dinged, the doors slid open and she wiped her tears one last time.

Tony sat quietly playing a game on his cell phone when from the corner of his eye he saw her. Looking up he caught a glimpse of the tears that she tried to hide. Setting his phone down he got up hoping that she would stop but she didn't.

Ziva watched her pass hearing her sniff back the tears that fell. She opened her mouth to say her name and perhaps find out what happened but she couldn't.

Anthony watched as his best friend entered the elevator just as McGee came running toward the bull pen. Instinctively he stepped out from behind his desk and prevented Tim from pursuing her.

"Tony, move." The young agent demanded.

Tony searched the face of the man he held at arm's length.

Tim looked up into his friends eyes. "Tony, I need to talk to her."

He thought about the tears he saw fall from her face as he looked at McGee. "I don't know what happened but… I can't let you go after her."

McGee looked in the direction of the elevator… she was gone. Taking in a deep breath he turned to face his friend. "I… I talked to her about her and…" He refused to say his name.

Tony cocked his head. "Talk? McGee I saw the tears." He watched McGee look away from him, ashamed. "What did you say?"

"I didn't know about them until a while ago and – it just … bothered me." He admitted. "I went down there to just talk and ask her if it was true and …" He took a deep breath. "Tony I said some things I shouldn't have said."

Tony groaned as he tilted his head. "What kind of _things_ McGee?"

"We all know Gibbs, and I just told her what I saw when he was with – with other women."

Tony looked away from him. "McGee." He breathed.

"I said he was going to break her heart and that all he wanted was…" He looked to the floor. "I told her that she could do a whole lot better."

Ziva looked at Tim as she sat quietly listening to him explain himself.

Tony turned his attention back to his friend. "Is that it?" He hoped.

Tim tentatively looked back up at him. "She told me she loved him and I – I couldn't stop. I told her that they didn't…"

"_Please_, tell me you didn't." Ziva said softly.

He looked at her then back to Tony. "I yelled that she didn't belong with him."

"Oh, shit." Tony said as he walked back to his desk.

Ziva took in a deep breath as she dropped her face into her hands.

McGee stood quiet for a while until it hit him that his friends knew about Gibbs and Abby, while he didn't have clue.

"How long did you guys know about them?" He asked.

Tony flopped down into his chair. "I knew since the day after we all got wasted." He looked at McGee. "You were there that morning didn't you see that they liked each other?"

Tim ignored the question as he looked at Ziva. "What about you?"

Ziva looked up. "I knew the night before." She let out an audible breath of air. "McGee, how could you say those things to her?"

"How could I not? She needed to know those things before she did something she would regret." He tried to explain.

Tony got back up from his seat and headed for him. "McGee, look I know you were with her and I know that you still care about her but… come on McGee, who are we to say that two people don't belong?"

"I know, I probably shouldn't have said what I did but Tony-"He stared directly into his eyes. "He's not good for her."

Ziva got up from her seat. "McGee forgive me but… it's not up to you to decide who's good enough for her or not."

Tony ran his hand through his hair. "Can I ask you something?" McGee nodded. "Do you love her?"

He looked at Ziva then back to DiNozzo. "Don't you?" He whispered.

"No – McGee, I mean do you still_ love_ her?" He asked again.

Taking a deep breath he replied. "After our relationship ended, I couldn't help but still care… but to answer your question, yes I still love her. Just not the way you think… I know once it ended it was over and we were still friends but still, I want what's best for her."

"So, why get mad… that she's with Gibbs?" Tony asked.

"Because it's _him_." He responded coldly.

Ziva shook her head. "What's so wrong with him? I have been here seven years and the moment I saw them together I knew he cared about her. He would never do anything to hurt her, he's always there for her and can't you see that he always loved her?"

"I know that but, rule twelve…"

"McGee" Tony breathed. "His rules-"

"He has rules for a reason and now all of sudden they're gone?" Tim replied narrowing his eyes. "He expects us to remember those rules and insists that we follow them but when it comes to him-"

"They're _his_ rules." Tony said calmly. "If it makes you feel any better, I was the one who talked to him."

McGee looked at his best friend _'feel better?'_ No, it made it worst.

"I told him what I saw, what I saw when they looked at each other. I was the one who insisted he break his rules for her." Tony explained.

"Why? Don't you remember that he insisted that you follow rule twelve when you were with EJ?" McGee replied.

Tony said nothing.

"And now, you go do the opposite? He practically slapped that rule in your face and there you go telling him it's okay, just because it's_ his_ rule and that it's okay to break it." Tim replied as he walked away to his desk.

Ziva followed him while Tony stood silent. "McGee, I know you still care about her and just like you I want what's best for her. What I saw that night, how she felt when she thought about him… McGee, I have never seen her so happy."

Tim didn't say word as he put on his coat.

"Yes, I know Gibbs can be a stubborn fool sometimes and I know he doesn't say things that he should and sometimes he says things that, hurt. I know about his past relationships and how they ended, maybe he's the one who screwed them up but maybe, _just_ maybe he's a whole lot more than what we give him credit for." She stepped in front of him. "Maybe she sees what we don't." She whispered.

"Ziva…" He said quietly. "I just don't want Abby to be another wreck in his past. Yeah, I look up to him and I respect him but I can't get over the fact that he's with Abby. What's going to happen if this doesn't work? Can she even handle that and would he even care?"

Tony finally spoke up again. "That still doesn't make it right, to yell at her and make her cry... just because your paranoid."

McGee looked at him with an empty stare. "Paranoid?" He responded stepping up to Tony. "I'm not paranoid. I'm a trained investigator and I know how to read people and after all these years of working here; I know what kind of broken, emotionless and cold hearted man he is."

"He's broken for a reason you should know that. He doesn't show emotions because just like the rest of us he's afraid to get hurt and yeah you may think his heart is cold… but for Gibbs, it's better hate than it is to love. I understand because I had my heart broken and he's no stranger to that too. I don't expect you to try and understand that but think about it… he always had her and no matter what she was the only one who made him smile." Tony took a deep breath. "All you see is his mistakes and you don't even see the good in him. You don't see that he makes her happy…" He tilted his head at McGee. "Or, maybe you do and that's what pisses you off doesn't it?"

Unable to contain his raw emotion Tim snapped back. "Just because you lied to Jean and got your heart broken doesn't mean you understand him."

"That's low Tim, fucking low." Tony seethed.

"You don't understand." He looked from DiNozzo to Ziva." You both don't understand. I know Abby and I know how fragile she is… I know her, you don't." He said as he pushed pass them.

"Know her well enough to make her fell like shit too." Tony said after Tim.

Ziva placed her hand on his chest in an attempt to prevent him to say another word.

McGee stopped for moment maybe to snap back or maybe to plant his fist on the mouth he wanted to shut, but without another word he headed for the elevator.

* * *

**Abby's apartment…**

Coming out from the shower she headed down her hall while her damp hair hung like wires around her face. She had stopped crying but still she was questioning Tim's reaction to her relationship with Gibbs. With her mind still shuffling through endless possibilities she heard a knock on her door. She didn't have to check who it was because the one person she needed to make her smile was her best friend Carol.

She opened the door without greeting her as she made her way over to her sofa.

"Hey, Mrs Hotne-"Carol stopped instantly seeing the dismay on her friends face.

Quietly she shut the door behind her and just watched as Abby laid down on her sofa. She didn't know what happened but she knew it had to be really bad. Clearing her throat she flung her purse onto the recliner while she made her way into the kitchen. Pouring herself a cup of water she slowly came walking back into the eerily quiet living room. Taking a seat on the recliner she took a sip of her water.

"Um…" She started out tentatively. "Got your text." She said quietly.

"Yeah." Abby breathed.

"Just said _come over_… so, I came."

Abby only nodded.

"I know something's wrong so I'm not going to ask." She looked at her glass of water. "Want me to listen or keep talking?"

Abby forced a smile. "Both." She whispered.

Carol looked up at her friend. "What do you want me to do first?"

"Listen." Abby's voice cracked.

Carol cringed hearing the hurt in her voice. "Okay." She said softly.

Abby thought about where to start. "Um –"She took in a deep breath. "Tim knows." She said quietly.

Taking a deep breath she looked away knowing that how Abby was feeling that this wasn't good.

Slowly Abby continued. "He came down to my lab when I was leaving… this evening." She swallowed the lump in her throat. "At first I thought something happened to, to Gibbs. He just looked at me so I was starting to worry then he said that he saw me at lunch."

Carol looked back at her.

"I said I left lunch early and that maybe I'll have lunch with him tomorrow; and that's not what he meant." She said looking at Carol.

"You think he saw you kissing… Gibbs?" She asked quietly.

Abby shrugged. "He didn't say but he probably did." Taking a deep breath she looked up at the ceiling. "Then he asked if I was going with Gibbs. I told him that; that wasn't how I wanted to tell him and he stepped away. He looked like I had just shot him… like I betrayed him."

"But you're not with him, anymore." Carol pointed out.

"I know. I thought he was going to be okay because it was, Gibbs. It seemed like Gibbs was the worst possible person that I should be seeing. Then he kept telling me how I could do better and how bad he was for me."

Carol quietly shook her head.

"He told me that he was going to break my heart after he got what he wanted." Abby shut her eyes. "He just told me everything that was wrong with him and … he yells _'you don't belong with him.'_"

"He said that?!" Carol exclaimed.

Abby looked at her. "Yeah, that's what made it worst. Carol, I've been happy, so happy with Gibbs and it just hurt to hear him yell that at me."

Carol brought a hand up to her face as she groaned. "Damn, McLoveSick."

Sniffing back her tears Abby continued. "I've only been with him for two days and already someone's telling me that I can't be with him. He makes me smile and laugh. I feel so alive when I'm with him and McGee made him sound like he was… like he was an asshole."

"Maybe he's threaten by Gibbs. Maybe he still loves you."

Abby shook her head. "That was over a long time ago and he was okay with it. That part of my life is gone and in the past but I think with him he still cares, that's it."

"Real nice way of showing it." Carol spat.

"He told me once that it was okay to see other people."

"You don't need his permission, you know that don't you?"

"I know but – I knew then that he still cared for me but more like a brother would, not a lover." Abby explained.

"Still, to say that you don't belong with hotness is" Carol took in a deep breath. "Ugh- how can I say this… stupid, crazy, annoying, none of his fucking business?" She looked at Abby. "Simply, what he said was uncalled for and since you're still friends he should have known that."

"Carol, I'm just scared that we can't be friends anymore. Yes, what he said was stupid and I didn't want anyone let alone him to tell me that I shouldn't be with Gibbs but… no matter what McGee will always matter to me." Abby pointed out.

"Okay –"Carol took a drink of her water. "I understand that but Abby it shouldn't matter whether your best friends, friends, family or co-workers think that someone is wrong for you. I get if you were dating an asshole who beat your ass and made you feel like shit then, yeah I would say leave him… but Abby this is _hotness_." Carol smiled. "The guy who tied your shoes on your first date, the guy who covered you in gummy bears and the guy who trusts you with his goldfish."

Abby giggled through her watery eyes.

"Is that all he said?" Carol asked.

She slowly shook her head. "No… he asked if I was sleeping with him."

Carol's jaw dropped. "Oh – No way he went there."

"I was shocked too, but I told him that I wasn't." She explained.

"What?!" Carol shouted. "After what he said to you and what he said about _your _man you should have said, yes. Yes, I'm sleeping with – no you should have said _'Yes, I'm fucking him and he's so good. He's better than any guy I ever had.'_"

Abby shut her eyes as she giggled. "Carol." She plead. "Please no jokes… not now."

Carol smiled as she turned back to her water in hand. Her smile faded again thinking about what their friend said to Abby and how she felt. She looked at Abby and quietly watched her wiped her tears.

"Abby, I've been your best friend for a long time; I know all the assholes you were with and I know how you were when you were with McGee." Abby looked at her. "All those relationships that didn't work even if you took what was good from them and you added them all up, it wouldn't come anywhere close to what you have with hotness. I'm so happy to be the one to see you fall in love… I mean _really _fall in love. Not just some stupid little fling or that puppy love you had with Tim but the kind of love you would die to have and the kind of love that you would live for."

Abby wiped her tears as she sat up as Carol continued.

"Yeah, it might have only been two days with him but in those two days I've seen you happy. You smile just because you think about him, you laugh because who knew he was funny and dammit the marine loves gummy bears." Carol chuckled. "And you're_ his_ crazy bear."

Sniffing back the remnants of her tears she got up and hugged Carol.

"Don't let anyone tell you he's not good for you. He fell to earth from a shooting star_ just_ for you." Carol whispered as she hugged her friend.

Abby giggled. "Carol, he's not superman."

"Hey, a girl can wish can't she?"

Pulling away from Carol she smiled. "Thanks, Carol. I know I hate the words that come out of your mouth _most_ of the time… but I love them today."

Carol giggled. "That's what best friends are for."

Abby shook her head. "No… you're family."

Carol smiled up at Abby. "So, that means we can't share hotness?"

Laughing Abby walked into her kitchen. "Carol, like I said I love to hate you."

Chuckling Carol got out the recliner and was about to head into the kitchen when a knock on the door came. Abby shot a glance toward the door scared that it could Tim.

The knock on the door came again this time they both looked at each other.

"I'll get it." Carol said quietly.

Abby stood frozen.

Walking over to the door she opened it and looked out to see…

"Is… Abby here?" He asked.

Abby shut her eyes.

Carol kept looking up at him.

"Carol is she here?" He asked again.

Without saying a word she looked Abby. She couldn't talk to him not now let alone see him so she turned to leave. He pushed open the door to see her head down the hall toward her room.

"Abby!" He called out but she didn't turn around.

Carol was trying to figure what to do.

"Abby I'm sorry okay? But…" Her door shut cutting him off. Dropping his gaze to the floor said to himself. "You don't belong with him."

Without thinking Carol flung the water from her cup splashing it across his face.

Taking in a quick intake of air he turned to the woman standing next to him. "CAROL!" He yelled.

Leaning against her bedroom door she shot a glance back hearing him yell out her friends' name. _'Oh, no what did she do?'_ Abby thought.

"I need to talk to you, Timothy." Carol said grabbing his arm and pulling him into the living room.

Wiping the water from his face he followed her to the sofa as he was forcefully sat down. Looking at Carol who sat next to him he replied. "You know you could just tell me without splashing water on my face." He pointed out.

Carol shrugged. "Hey, you deserve that call it a 'wake-up' call."

"For what?" He asked.

She took in a deep breath. "I know why you're here and I know what you said."

He looked away from her. "I need to talk to her."

"You will just not today and maybe not tomorrow but you will. In the mean time _I_ need to talk to _you_."

Tim looked back at her. "Caro-"He was cut off by her finger on his lips.

"I said_ I_ need to talk." She pointed out.

He knew her well enough to know that he couldn't argue with her. Pulling her finger away from his lips she continued.

"I know you care, I get it." She said raising a hand. "I care too and I respect that you have your reasons for not wanting hot…" Her words trailed off. "Gibbs with her. Maybe they're pretty good reasons and maybe he's not good with relationships, I don't know. Personally, I haven't known him long enough to go picking the poor guy apart but I've known Abby long enough to know that she cares about him."

Tim looked to the floor.

"I know what you had with her and I know how much you care about her. So, don't go thinking that people don't understand because I do. I know how you reacted to her guy friends before but today… you didn't have to tell her that she didn't belong with him."

"Carol, he-"

"I don't care what you think about him. Maybe he has a past that's littered with everything that you don't want for Abby, but that's what it is… his past." Carol reached out and placed her hand on his. "You and I both know Abby well enough to trust her decisions, she's a big girl even though she acts like she's fourteen." Carol smiled.

McGee chuckled.

"She's pretty good at reading people and figuring them out. If there was something hinky about Gibbs she would have seen it and knew to stay away." She squeezed his hand. "But she must have found something good in all the bad that most people see in him or she wouldn't be with him."

He let her words soak in and tear a hole into his hate that he had for him. Agent Gibbs was the man he looked up to and respected that he was certain of and so why didn't he trust him? He searched his mind to find the good in Gibbs. He was the man who pushed him out of the way of a car as he got hit. Tim thought about that for a while, how could he say that this man wasn't good for her? Special Agent Gibbs was many things but the one thing McGee saw was that he was a humble man. He was the guy who would lay his life down for any of them and not ask for anything in return. He was the man who built toys and delivered them to the hospital on Christmas. McGee smiled knowing that Gibbs was the tin man who had a heart that very few had the chance to see. Collecting the glimpses of the good that he saw in Gibbs he turned to Carol with a hint of smile.

"Carol" He said softly. "I know he cares about her. I see it when he's with her…" He dropped his gaze as he admitted that finally to himself out loud. "When Abby was trapped in a car at NCIS I saw it… I saw it when he desperately did everything to save her. He was scared and the only thing he wanted was to save her." McGee looked back at her. "He's the only one that can save her, the only one who looks like he's going to kill when something happens to her…" He took in a deep breath "He's the only one isn't he?"

Carol gave a gentle smile as she whispered. "McGee, maybe this time she's the one saving him."

Tim turned away looking down the hall way toward her room. He had overreacted today and maybe he needed to because right now sitting with Carol in Abby's living room he realized that Gibbs would never hurt Abby. Even though he had been her lover at one point in time today he sat here; her friend that only wanted the best for her. Though Gibbs had his faults and mistakes maybe he was the best for Abby.

After all, the one person that could make a broken man smile was Abby. She was the only who was ever allowed to give Gibbs a hug and she was the only one dared to raise her voice to him. In all the years of working with them somehow he knew there was something more there and now he sat realizing just what that something was. They were just as broken Tim thought, she wasn't perfect neither was Gibbs but together they were.

He loved her still and loved her enough to only want her to be happy. She had gone through so much that he knew that that's what she deserved… happiness. He could hear Tony words echoing in his ears.

_'He's broken for a reason…'_

Gibbs life was tragedy and if anyone deserved the girl with the biggest heart it was him.

Tim took in a deep breath knowing that maybe today he had broken that loving heart of Abby's. Turning back to Carol he spoke softly.

"I screwed up, didn't I?"

"Big time." Carol smiled. "But… she's Abby she'll forgive you. You and I both know when she does she'll make you forget that this ever happened."

McGee nodded as he looked down the empty hall. "You think she'll talk to me?"

"Not today, not tomorrow but-"

"She will." He finished as he turned to Carol.

Carol smiled at him. "She's Abby she loves all and hates… well, I never known her to hate anyone but – I guess we'll never know because like she says she can kill-"

"Without leaving a trace of forensic evidence." Tim smiled.

She nodded at him squeezing his hand once more. "McGee, give her time she'll be okay."

Taking a deep breath he stood up. "Tell her I'm… I'm sorry."

"Would mean more coming from you so, you should do that." Carol said as she got up.

McGee looked at her. "I'm going to go, just tell her I'm not mad at her."

"Don't worry I'll tell her."

With that Tim left with his thoughts now on his best friends that he had stormed off from. What he said to Tony weighed on his mind as he walked back to his car. How could he let his feelings get out hand? He thought. He should have taken the time to think about everything that happened today and everything that he now knew but now he was facing the consequences of not doing that. Getting into his car he had hoped that maybe Tony would be just as forgiving as he knew Abby would be.

* * *

**Abby's room...**

Carol had left and she really didn't tell her anything besides the fact that he wasn't mad. She tried to find solace in that but she couldn't help but let her mind go over his words over and over again.

She was undoubtedly in love with the marine with blues eyes and loved his gummy kisses but her fear was the thought that what if others wouldn't want them together, too. She was complete when he was with her and now she feared if she would ever be torn apart from him. Laying in her room she looked up at the glowing stars that hung from the ceiling hoping that she would never know the feeling of being without him.

Closing her eyes she thought about the time she came to see him just so he could hold her. His arms wrapped tightly around her as her head rested against his chest was enough to assure her that everything was going to be alright. She thought about the heart that beat in his chest as he held her, a smile tugged at her lips knowing now that; that heart loved her. The thought about his arms that wrapped around her, his lips that kissed her and his beating heart that loved her lulled her to sleep.

* * *

**Tony's apartment...**

Tony stood in his kitchen next to his nearly empty refrigerator with a bottle of beer in hand. All he wanted was the best for his friends and now he was regretting his actions knowing that it had caused tension between him and McGee. Taking a drink he swallowed down the alcohol hoping that maybe things would be better tomorrow. Taking in a deep breath he was going to try and forget everything while watching his movies when a knock on the door halted him.

Putting his beer down, he walked over to the door opening it before checking who it was. Just as it opened he was instantly struck with the tension that he was trying to drown in the beer he drank.

"Hey, Tony." McGee said quietly.

* * *

Today was full of drama to say the least. The kind of drama that was filled to brink with tension and overflowed with words that hurt. Words that were spoken in the heat of conflict weren't always good and today was a bad day. Somewhere in this mess were friends who cared for one another and today their friendship was tested. What would happen next was a question that they all asked themselves as they lay in bed or stood at the threshold of an opened door.

To make a friendship stronger you had to take it apart and see what's made of. To see how much you loved someone you have to see their mistakes and take them just as they are. In order to love you have to take apart your heart and see the fractures that make up this beautiful thing. In short before making something stronger first you have to dismantle it.

TBC...

* * *

**~*Drop A Review - I'll Drop A Chapter*~**

**Next Chapter: "Repair"**

"Did someone call for security? I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the little 'cliff hanger'."

-The Gabby Effect-


	10. Repair

*Sorry had classes but here ya go! Your reviews have helped me finish this chapter. Hope you enjoy.*

**Repair**

* * *

Anthony said nothing as he turned and walked away leaving the door open. McGee quietly cleared his throat as he entered and closed the door behind him. He stood there for a while as Tony sat down on his recliner in front of his television.

"You just gonna stand there?" Tony said as he clicked on the TV.

Swallowing down his nerves he slowly walked over to the sofa next to him. Taking a seat he watched Tony shuffle through the menu and select play. Dropping his gaze to his hands McGee took in a deep breath.

"I'm sorry, Tony." He managed to say.

Tony huffed. "Sorry about what? Sorry that you made Abby cry or sorry about bringing up Jean?"

Taking a deep breath Tim quietly responded. "Everything… but I'm here to tell you I'm sorry for what I said, to you."

Tony watched the opening credits to Casablanca as he thought about what to say. For while he didn't say a word that made McGee uncomfortable.

Looking up at Tony he hoped he would say something but maybe he was still pissed at him and this probably wasn't the right time.

"I'll just go." Tim said softly as he got to his feet.

"Sit your ass down." Tony mumbled as he took a drink of his beer.

Shooting a glance at this friend McGee tried to figure out if his voice sounded more like anger or…

"I said sit, McGee." Tony spoke up interrupting his thoughts.

He just nodded as he sat back down.

Hitting the mute button Tony looked over at Tim. "You should see Abby first." He suggested.

"I did. She…" He pictured her walking down the hall away from him. "didn't feel like seeing me."

"Know how that feels." Tony replied.

McGee looked at him. "Yeah, I acted-"

"Hinky." DiNozzo finished.

Tim nodded as he looked away from Tony. "I went to her place and she walked away but Carol was there."

Tony raised his eyebrows. "Surprised you survived that little firecracker."

McGee huffed while a smiled hinted on his lips. "She splashed water on my face." He replied.

"Kind of tempted to splash my beer on you too." Tony admitted.

Timothy looked at him now feeling fully ashamed of his actions. "Don't blame you… it's just that I over reacted."

"I know." Tony replied scooting to sit at the edge of his seat. "Why?"

"It's Abby, you know? It feels like it's our job to look out for her too." Tim exhaled. "I still care and I always will so when I found out it she was dating Gibbs, I went all defensive."

"McGee you told her that she didn't belong with him… that's more than _defensive_." Tony pointed out.

"All I could think about was everything Gibbs… messed up on." He said quietly.

"We don't know if he was the one who screwed things up, Tim. All we know is that his past isn't pretty but he doesn't say much about it so … okay, yeah I understand that you assumed the worst of him but he's Gibbs he has never hurt Abby."

"Yeah, I know he never did but-" Tim ran his hands over his face. "I can't help but think something is going to go wrong, that Abby is going to wind up getting hurt in the end."

"I know you want what's best for her and I get that. That's what want for her… for them. They're my friends and I've always seen how close they were so this was bound to happen even if there was rule twelve or not." Tony explained.

McGee nodded and looked at DiNozzo. "Tony, if he breaks her heart…"

"Hey, if he breaks her heart and fucks this up we'll both kick his ass." Tony smiled as he got up and headed over to McGee. "Even though it's like two munchkins taking on Superman." He chuckled as he sat by his friend.

Tim smiled at his friend. "Tony?" He patted Tony's knee. "Gibbs is good for her right?" He asked.

"You know Abby's like eh-, _is _my sister I'd question any guy who would be dating her but its Leroy Jethro Gibbs that she dating." Tony laughed. "Anyone who dares messes with Superman's girl gets Superman, anyone tugs on his cape they get Superman and if anyone is good enough for our Abby why not him?" Tony smiled.

"You're in love with Gibbs you know that?" McGee teased.

Tony shook his head. "I'm just saying that we want what's best for Abby because we're worried she might get hurt or something but we have nothing to worry about now that L.J. is her man _pfft_- he's always been her man now it's just more official." He shrugged.

"So, you think she'll tell him… what I said?" McGee asked.

Tony chuckled as he slapped McGee's back. "Oh she will and when he sees you about it I'm not sure I want to be ther-"He stopped and looked up as he visualized a scene "er- maybe I do."

Tim smiled while Tony continued to think. "We good?" He asked quietly.

Turning back to Tim Tony smiled. "Yeah probie, were good." He assured his friend.

"Okay." McGee smiled.

* * *

**Next day 6:48 A.M.**

"Are you sure no one's looking?" McGee said quietly as he hung onto the power line pole.

"Don't worry." Ziva yelled back feet below him.

McGee shut his eyes hating that he was so far up. "Okay, breathe just breathe." He told himself as he positioned the last of the cameras.

* * *

**Abby's Lab**

The elevator doors opened his hands held a tall order of coffee and a Caf-Pow for his Abby. Walking through the door he cringed at the loud music blasting.

"Abby!" He called out.

She didn't turn around from her work station.

"ABBY!" He yelled again.

Hearing a faint voice in her lab she turned around smiling as he handed over her Caf-Pow. Hitting her space bar she paused her music as she took her drink from him.

"Thanks." She said before slurping down her usual dose of Caffeine.

"What do ya' got Abs?" He asked standing next to her.

Swallowing down her drink she cocked her head at him. "You're not him, Tony." She smiled.

"The gunny's girl would know." He smiled back.

She turned away with a smile. "Well, I did get a few photos of some people but from the looks of their background their not big fish. Other, than that nothing really hasn't happen."

"Okay, well something tells me they work in the cover of darkness. We'll just keep watching until we get something." He told her.

Biting her bottom lip she turned to him. "Tony, I haven't see Gibbs on here yet… you think he's okay?"

Tony smiled. "Yeah, he's fine."

"Did he contact you?" She asked eagerly.

"No, I just know he's okay. Plus he's not there to handle the merchandise so I'd be surprise if you do see him here." Tony nodded to the live feed of the warehouse.

"Okay, can you-"

"I'll let you know once I hear from him." He finished for her.

"Okay." She replied turning her attention back to the computer screens.

He watched her for a while wondering if he should asked about yesterday and how she was doing but she already knew what he was thinking.

"I'm fine Tony." She said as she clicked on her mouse.

"You sure? Cos, if you wanna talk-"

"Tony, I'm fine I just-"She took in a breath. "Need to work on this."

He smiled at her response it was very Gibbs like to him. He could be facing a personal issue but it was the job that came first and without a doubt that was Abby too.

"You know you're perfect together right?" He said softly.

After what she heard yesterday his words brought a smile across her face as she turned to him. "You think so?"

"Positive." He nodded.

She replied by pulling him into a tight Abby hug and kissing his cheek. "Thanks, Tony." She whispered.

* * *

**LUNCH…**

She stood next to Tony as he got his version of Gibbs' brew.

"Mmm – sugar." He said as he poured a heap into his cup.

Abby's eyes widen was she watched the grains pour out like a waterfall. "That's a lot of sugar." She said.

Tony just chuckled as he set the sugar down and popped the lid back on his cup.

"Thanks, Phillip." Tony said as he walked away.

"Later, Tony." The young man replied looking up at after the Agent. "Uh – Abby!" He called out.

Just as she was about walk after Tony she heard him. "Yeah?"

"Come here." He whispered as he waved her over.

Smiling she walked to him. "What?" She whispered back.

"None of my business but…" He looked around them to make sure no one would hear. "Are you and Agent Gibbs together?" He asked.

Abby giggled as she looked away.

"I'm only asking because the other day I think I saw something but I'm not really sure if I actually saw it." He explained.

Smiling as she turned back to Phillip she asked. "What did you see?"

"A kiss." He whispered. "On the bench." He pointed out as he tilted his head to the direction of the bench.

She covered her mouth as she giggled. "You saw that?" She managed to say.

Phillip raised his eyebrows. "So, I did see it." He said happily.

"Yeah." She smiled back.

"About time." He beamed back at her.

"What?"

"I knew he liked you and I was just wondering when he would come to his senses." He explained.

Abby blushed. "So, when did you notice he liked me?" She asked.

"HEY ABBY COME ON!" Tony yelled.

She turned back. "I'll be right there."

Tony shrugged at her.

Phillip laughed. "Well, don't want to keep DiNozzo waiting."

"Yeah, well so?" She asked again.

"I knew the day I first met him. You were with him on that day and he bought you a Caf-Pow. Come to think about it I knew you liked him too because you kept looking at him." He pointed out.

Her jaw dropped. "That was…"

"Four years ago." He finished.

Abby laughed as she shook her head. "Okay, Phillip I got to go." She said walking away from her.

"Alright... congratulations!" He yelled after her.

She only waved back him as she met up with Tony again.

"What was that about?" Tony asked.

Abby shook her head. "Nothing." She smiled.

Tony grunted as they made their way back to their building.

* * *

**5:46 P.M.**

Anthony pulled out his cell phone that rung in his coat while he walked to his car.

"Hello?" He answered.

"James." Gibbs greeted him.

Tony stopped in his tracks. Clearing his throat he replied. "Hey, _Jack_ everything okay?"

"Yeah, got some time off think you can pick me up?" He asked.

"Uh – yeah… is everything okay?" Tony asked again.

Leaning against the balcony from the hotel room he looked out over D.C. as he replied. "Yeah, not much happening so they said they'll call me when they need me."

"Alright, where and when?" DiNozzo asked as he looked at his watch.

"In an hour at the hotel." He simply replied.

"You mean the hotel where-"

"Yeah." Gibbs cut him off.

"I'll be there." Tony replied as he hung up.

* * *

Driving back to Abby's Carol was trying to adjust the volume while she drove.

"I'll do it! Keep your crazy eyes on the road!" Abby shouted over the music that was blasting in Carol's car.

Carol huffed. "You're the crazy bear." She said as she looked back onto the road while Abby turned down the music.

Abby laughed as she looked out the window.

"Hey, what shall we do tonight?" Carol asked happily.

"I don't know watch someth-"Abby was interrupted by her cellphone ringing.

"Oh – maybe it's hotness!" Carol screamed.

Smiling Abby answered. "Yeah, Tony." While Carol shook her head and looked back onto the road.

"Hey, I'm calling to let you know I'm heading over to pick up your man."

"He's coming back?" Abby asked as she sat up straight in her seat.

Tony chuckled. "Yeah, I'm on my way to go pick him up now. He should be home by 8 or so."

"Really, is he okay?" She asked concerned about her gunny.

"He didn't say much but he sounded _okay_."

"Okay, thanks for telling me."

"Yeah, well see ya." Tony said as he headed over to pick up his boss.

"Yeah, later." Abby responded as she hung up.

"Well someone's happy." Carol said noticing the huge grin on Abby's face.

Smiling she turned to her friend. "Carol… can you drop me off somewhere?"

Carol shot her a glance. "Where?" Then she saw the happiness in Abby's eyes. "Superman's fortress?"

Abby continued to smile. "He's coming back ugh… Carol." She breathed as she flopped back.

"Alright Mrs. Hotness I'll take you to your man's house." Carol said changing lanes.

"I soo missed him." Abby said quietly. "And now he's coming back." She smiled.

"Yeah after what you went through you need a blue-eyed marine."

"I know. I just want him to hold me." Abby whispered thinking about his arms wrapped around her.

Carol sighed. "Yeah, holding you… naked."

Abby burst into laughter. "Carol, could you ugh-" She exclaimed knowing that she wouldn't stop.

Carol laughed. "I'm doing that thing again aren't I?"

"YES!" Abby said while she sat up and flipped open the vanity mirror.

"I can't help it. Plus, I'm just saying things you should already be doing with him." Her friend explained.

"It's like only a week, okay." Abby replied undoing her pigtails.

"After years of wanting him you should already be cuffing that marine to your bed and his name should be tattooed on your body." Carol replied.

Abby shook her head while she smiled.

Carol continued. "Anyway hotness is back and …" She glanced over at her friend. "You gonna tell him about McGee?"

Shutting the mirror again she took in a deep breath. "I was thinking about that." She said quietly.

"And?"

"He needs to know and I don't want there to be any secrets between us." She said looking over at Carol.

Carol nodded. "Well, you better say goodbye to McGee while you still can."

Abby smiled. "He's not going to hurt Timmy… I think."

Carol chuckled. "I just hope things are okay afterwards so you can get back to 'being together'."

"Me too." Abby smiled as they headed toward her gunny's house.

* * *

Arriving at Gibbs house Carol pulled up to curb and put her car into park.

"Well, here we are."

"Yeah." Abby breathed looking at the house.

"Hey, I wanted to ask you about something." Carol said looking up at Gibbs' house.

"What?" Abby replied looking back at her.

"When did you get keys to his house?" She smiled. "First date he handed his keys over?" Carol giggled.

"No." Abby chuckled. "He gave them to me about seven years ago. I was freaking out still after Michael was stalking me. He was working on a case and he knew I was still scared so he gave me a set of keys. I've had them ever since." She explained.

"You had keys to the hottest guy you work with for seven years and not once did you try and come over to-"

"Carol, we were friends then and he was just the one person I went to when I needed to feel safe. I never thought about things like that except, once maybe." She admitted.

"Really, when?" Carol asked intrigued.

"Last year…" Abby smiled. "I was feeling really bad that I was adopted and I just felt alone. So, I came here to not feel alone. We talked and I leaned on his shoulder, he wrapped an arm around me and I kept talking." She groaned while Carol smiled. "I wind up leaning against his chest and he tells me I didn't have to it alone and that's all I heard. He wrapped his arms around me and kiss my head… that was what fixed me."

"Ugh." Carol said she leaned her head against her steering wheel.

"What?" Abby asked.

"Why?" Carol sat back up. "Why the hell didn't you do something about it then? Before this Ryan character, before Hart, before Hollis and countless redheads there was you. Oh … how did you handle all of that?"

Abby smiled. "Like I said we were just friends nothing more so it really didn't bother me. I'm with him now and that's all that matters."

Carol looked at her friend. "That's why I don't get why you're waiting to sleep with him. You have him now so why wait?"

"Because it's him… it's _him_." Abby giggled. "He's the guy I've known for years longer than Tony longer than McGee its Gibbs. I need to know that this real and something that's real you can't rush things."

"You think he feels the same why you do?"

"I'm not sure I guess we'll find out." Abby shrugged.

"Just remember when things to do heat up, I have to know." Carol replied as she pointed to herself.

Abby opened the door. "Yeah – yeah, I know. You have to know everything."

"I am your best friend so it's a _must_." Carol insisted.

Abby smiled at her. "Okay bye, Carol." She said as she shut the door.

Carol waved at her through the window as she turned away and headed up the drive way toward his house. Walking up the path she pulled the keys from her purse that hung on her personal set of keys. Smiling she inserted the keys and unlocked the door that lead her into the one place where she felt wanted and safe.

Locking the door behind her she walked into the living room and tossed her bag on the sofa.

"Hi, fishy." She said walking over to Gibbs goldfish.

She smiled as she fed her.

Feeling exhausted from working and thinking all day she headed over to the couch. Taking a seat she undid her boots and lay down to rest her eyes until he came home. Seconds ticked by turning into minutes and soon the minutes turn into an hour while her exhaustion took over as she fell asleep.

* * *

**Next Day 7:19 A.M. **

Tossing a bag pack on the floor next to his door he walked in with only one thought on his mind… coffee. Entering the living room and turning to the kitchen he caught a glimpse of someone sleeping on his couch. Stopping he turned placing his hand on his gun that was clipped to his side. Seeing her sleeping on his couch wasn't what he expected but it was a nice surprise to come home to. Dropping his hand from his gun he smiled as he made his way to his girl that lay sleeping.

Coming up beside her he couldn't help but just watch her sleep. Her hair flowing around her calm peaceful face was a sight that was pure beauty. Unable to restrain his affection he sat next to her resting his hand between her body and the sofa. Leaning down he place a gentle kiss on her cheek that caused her to stir.

Feeling his kiss on her she opened her eyes seeing him hover over her with a smile on his lips.

"Morning." He said softly.

Blinking awake she reached out to feel if he was real. Feeling the heat from his body she leaned up and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him down with her.

"Where the fuck have you been." Her voice cracked.

He chuckled into her neck. "Undercover you know that."

"I know but I waited for you last night." She whispered as she kissed his neck.

Smiling he returned the favor. "Things changed. So I finally got to leave this morning." He explained.

She said nothing as she held him close to her.

"I know you missed me but what are you doing here?" He asked as he pulled away from her.

Looking down at her he saw the worried look in her eyes.

"Oh – no. You didn't kill my fish did you?" He asked while he looked over at his goldfish.

Forcing a smile she replied. "No. She's okay." She looked up at him as he turned back to face her.

Seeing the worry look on her face turn to sadness he questioned her. "What's wrong?"

"Just hold me." She whispered.

Leaning back down and taking her in his arms he held her close to his body. "Abs?" He whispered.

"Just hold me." She told him again.

For a moment they just held each other not saying a word. She held him tight and feeling this close with his arms wrapped around her chased away the worry. His arms were enough to make her feel wanted and assure her that everything was going to be fine. Slowly pulling back up from her he looked at her, his eyes searching hers he asked.

"Abby, what's wrong?"

Looking away for second she sighed. "I need to tell you something." She spoke quietly.

"Okay." He whispered as she looked back him.

Taking a deep breath she looked into his blue eyes. "Tim knows."

The tone her voice told him that it wasn't good. "I don't want to know, but I'm going to ask… what did he say?"

She turned away from him unsure if she would be able to tell him everything. "He found out two days ago." She started off slow. "I was hoping to be the one to tell him but… he found out." She looked him.

He didn't say word letting her continue.

"He came down to my lab, he asked about us and… he said some things." She explained quietly.

"Is he pissed at me?" He asked.

She didn't say anything while she looked at him.

"Take that as a yes." He replied looking away from her.

Cringing she took in a deep breath. "He said things about you." She whispered.

Turning back to her he listened.

"He said… he said that you were no good for me, that you were going to break my heart and…" Her hand drifted to the side of his face. "He said that I don't belong with you." Her voice cracked.

For a moment he looked away from her feeling the words sink in. How could he think so badly of him? How could he think that he would hurt her? He asked himself.

"What did you say?" He asked.

"After he yelled that I didn't belong with you, I left. I didn't know what to say to him I just cried and left." She explained.

He clinched his jaw knowing just how Tim's words had hurt her and now how they hurt him. Feeling him tense up beneath her hand she brushed his cheek.

"Gibbs." She said quietly.

"Abs." He said as took her hands away from his face. "If … if we are going to be problem for him it's going to be problem for our team." He took a deep breath as he looked at her. "Abby I can't allow that." He swallowed the right words to say and spoke what his mind thought was the best thing to do. "We shouldn't-"

She stopped him from saying another word by placing her finger on his lips. "Don't." She whispered. "Don't you say that to me. If this is real, if what we have is real then you won't end it like this." Her tears filled her eyes. "I can't quit you even if I wanted to."

As if she spoke to his heart he felt every word soak in as he wiped the tears that fell from her eyes. Closing the distance between them he kissed her lips taking back everything he was thinking. Breaking their kiss he leaned his head against hers.

"What do you see?" He whispered.

"What?" Her voice cracked.

"What do you see when you look at me?" He said as he pulled back to look at her face to face.

Sniffing back her tears she looked at the man she loved. "I … I see a man who loves his job. A man who loves his father. A man who thinks about others first before he thinks about himself. A guy who expresses who he is in the work he does. I see a marine who loves gummy bears." She smiled. "And I see the man that I'm in love with."

"Then what should it matter what people think about me? What you see in me is all that matters… to me." He told her as he brushed his nose against hers.

"They don't know you like I do."

He shook his head. "No. No one knows me better." Smiling he kissed her lips.

Their kiss breaking she looked up at him. "So, you going to say anything to McGee?" She asked half nervous.

"Kind of think I need too." He told her.

"Just don't snap his neck or break his legs or something okay?"

"I was thinking more like kicking his ass." He told her seriously.

"Gibbs." She plead.

"What?"

"I don't want you to get mad at him."

"How could I not get mad? He made you cry and hurt you. You're my girl… my crazy bear." He said nuzzling into her neck.

She smiled as she held him close to her feeling his lips on her neck. After what she went through and how bad she felt after McGee blew up at her he was all she needed. Feeling like she was dismantled his arms around her and his lips on her was just the repair she needed.

"Gibbs?" She whispered.

"It's my gun, I swear." He whispered into her neck.

Abby laughed as she held him closer.

* * *

**~*Drop A Review - I'll Drop A Chapter*~**

**Next Chapter: _"Probie & The Director."_**

"Isn't as long but I hope you enjoyed it."

-The Gabby Effect-


	11. Probie & The Director

*Sorry about the delay; here you go... enjoy.*

**Probie & The Director**

* * *

**Abby's Lab...**

She had hung out with him for a few hours until he was called back to go undercover once again. She didn't know how long he would be gone but she was happy that things were okay between them. After telling him about the things McGee had, said she was still nervous but she knew 'her' Gibbs well enough to know that he wouldn't hurt him... she _hoped_ at least.

It was Monday once again and he had been gone for the weekend. She was scared for him every time he was undercover but this time Tony had kept her in the loop. He had assured her that he was going to be fine and that there was hardly any danger to this operation that they were working on. Feeling at ease that her gunny was fine she went on with her work unaware that Tim was standing at entrance to her lab.

He stood for a moment nervous that maybe she didn't want to see him but with Tony and Ziva gone he was left to deal with the work at the Navy Yard. Swallowing down his nerves he tentatively entered her lab and stood next to her.

She knew he was there but she didn't turn to face him as she quietly greeted him. "Hey."

Clearing his throat he replied. "Hey, um- did you get anything from the cameras over the weekend?"

Pulling up a few photos on the screen she began to explain. "Pulled these off and ran face recognition on them, two of them came back as unknown but I got a hit on her." She said enlarging a picture of a woman.

Leaning in closer to the screen he read the information that she had found on her. "Michelle... Rossi."

"Yeah, I think this is the sister." She pointed out.

"Looks that way." He said as he continued to read the information on her to himself.

She turned to him slowly. "She showed up there on Saturday night at 8:54 PM. Went in and came out five minutes later."

"Probably, showed up there to meet with someone... what's this?" He asked seeing the computer software trying to enhance a grainy image of what looked like a man.

Turning back to her screen she continued to explain. "He, at least I think it's he... anyway he came out ten minutes after she left."

"Okay, well keep me posted if you get anything." He said looking at her.

She nodded as she continued to work unsure if she should say anything or not.

"Abby." He said softly.

Taking in a slow breath she turned to face him. "Yeah." She whispered.

"I'm sorry about... the other day." He said quietly.

"It's, okay." She assured him.

Taking a step to her he gripped her shoulders. "No, it's not. I shouldn't have said those things to you and what I said about Gibbs was-"  
He looked down to collect his thoughts and find the right words to say. "What I said about him was..." He took in a deep breath as he looked back at her. "Wrong. All I thought about was everything that was bad and I failed to see just how... h-how _right_ he is for you." He finally managed to say.

Giving him a gentle smile she nodded.

Looking into the eyes of the girl he cared about he spoke softly. "I was worried that you might get hurt but I was stupid to think that he would hurt you. He loves you and I think I kind of knew it all along, that he did... that he always will."

"I love him, too." She whispered.

"I know you do." He nodded. "Abby, I'm _so_ sorry for-"

He was cut off by her arms wrapping tightly around him. "It's okay, McGee." She whispered as she held him tight.

Smiling he hugged her back. "I was so scared that you won't ever talk to me again." He admitted to her.

Chuckling she replied. "I could never get that mad at you, Timmy."

"I'm sorry." He whispered again as he pulled her in tighter.

* * *

**Parking Lot...**

"Ziver, make sure you give this to Abby, so she can pull the pictures off of them." Gibbs said as he handed over his cell phone.

"Sure." She said taking his cell phone.

"So, L.J. you taking Abby out tonight?" Tony asked trotting up beside Gibbs.

Gibbs only smirked as he continued to the entrance of their building.

"So?" Tony pressed.

"What?" Gibbs, replied annoyed.

"I'm just asking, because you have roughly a week until you go undercover again. So, I thought you might take her ou-"

"Tony, why would you want to know if I am?" He asked pulling open the door for Ziva.

Stopping behind his boss Tony chuckled. "I'm just curious that's all."

"You know what, I'll call you and let you know if I'm taking her out and where I'll be taking her." Gibbs told DiNozzo.

"Really?" Tony perked up.

"No-" Gibbs smiled as he walked into the building.

Rolling his eyes Tony followed them into the building.

After passing security both Ziva and Gibbs waited at the elevator while Tony chatted up a storm with a security guard. They entered the elevator as Tony continued to talk with the guard Ziva happily pushed the button making the elevator doors close before Tony could notice.

Gibbs just chuckled as doors shut while Ziva smiled from ear to ear.

Smiling she turned to Gibbs who just sipped on his coffee.

"So, are you going to take Abby out?" She asked happily.

Swallowing down his coffee he turned to her cocking his head slightly with a smile tugging on his lips.

"Why, does it seem that everyone wants to know about Abby and I?"

Ziva smiled. "Because..."

Smiling he shook his head. "Good answer." He replied as he faced the doors again.

"It's just that you and Abby have always had this bond and now that you're together its... it's just that we know how much you both mean to each other. We just want to see how things are going between the both of you, that's all." She explained as she face the doors. "Plus, right now you two are the most interesting thing that's happening in this building."

Raising an eyebrow he looked at her. "The _most interesting thing, happening in the building_?" He asked.

Ziva giggled. "Well, yeah." She said facing him again. "It just seems like everyone is talking about the both of you more."

His narrowed his eyes at her. "Everyone?"

"Okay, maybe not _everyone_ but it's not like people have speculated about the both of you before but you two have-"

"What?... Before?" He interrupted.

Smiling she replied. "Some people have always thought there was something going between you and Abby..." She thought for a moment. "Since, I came here you two have always been on the shaggy-butt."

Gibbs smiled. "Scuttle." He corrected her.

"What?"

"Scut... never mind." He said shaking his head.

"Gibbs, I never knew how two really felt about each other until that night. I think I kind of knew but for years nothing ever happened between you so I just left it alone. Tony and I are just happy that you both finally have someone. I have an idea about how you felt about Ryan but..." She took in a deep breath knowing she was talking about things very personal to him. "but, doing what she did... leaving you when your would literally fell around you I didn't expect that. I think that day we all thought we were going to die and you ran to the one person that you live for... Abby."

He wasn't what most would call an 'open - book' so as much as Ziva and Tony were interested in what was happening between him and Abby and wanting to know how he felt about their relationship there was a high possibility that he wasn't going to say anything more than a vague reply.

"Thanks, Ziva." He said softly.

Ziva glanced over at him smiling at his expected_ 'Gibbs'_ response.

*ding*

The elevator doors opened revealing McGee who was waiting on the elevator. Stunned and frozen his mouth went dry as he was nearly face to face with Gibbs. Tentatively he looked at Ziva who was just as shocked looking from him to the agent that stood next to her. Gibbs stood in silenced that seem to scream at Tim 'I know what you said.'

* * *

**Lobby...**

Down stairs Tony had finally finished chatting up the guard about which Bond film was the best by far. Turning around he headed for the elevator pressing the button to call his ride up he waited patiently. Looking from the light above the elevator to his watched he narrowed his eyes knowing that it was taking longer than usual. A smile tugging at his lips he pulled his back pack over his shoulder as he made his way to the stairs while mumbling.

"Boss man needs an office."

* * *

Ziva didn't know whether to hover around the now shut elevator doors or head to her seat and pretend like she was working. Exhaling she knew this was bound to happened but her curiosity was going to drive her mad, so, hesitantly she retreated to her desk.

Inside the elevator McGee didn't know whether to turn and face the man who had just hit the switching bringing the elevator to a halt or keep his face down. His mind was racing and what he wanted to do and should do were now becoming tangled up making him even more nervous.

In the dimly lit elevator Gibbs turned to face McGee who hesitantly looked up at him. A part of him wanted to give him a right hook but... this was Tim. He had grown to care for him even after the things he said that cause his girl to cry he wasn't about kick his ass, no matter how much the alpha male in him wanted too. Instead, he spoke softly to him.

"McGee, I know that you know about me and Abby." He said calmly, trying not to intimidate Tim.

Timothy only nodded slightly because he still wasn't sure if he should say anything at all.

"I... didn't expect you to react to our relationship like you did." Gibbs pointed out. "I need to know if things are going to be fine or if we-"

"Gibbs" Tim replied cutting him off. "I know I said things that were, stupid... but I know that you care about her."

"I always have McGee and I always will." Gibbs answered.

Tim nodded before continuing. "I only wanted what's best for her and all I wanted was to look out for her and I failed to see just how much you are perfect for... her." He took in a breath. "I know, I hurt her and I know you probably want to hurt me for doing that and I understand. Hell, I don't blame you if you do but, Gibbs, I don't have a problem with you and Abby's relationship. You both need each other, you've always loved each other and I know nothing will ever change that. I acted stupid and I'm sorry but... all I ask is that you... t-that you promise to never hurt her."

The gunny looked at the man standing in front of him who clearly did care about Abby too. Yesterday, it wouldn't have mattered if he was her best friend he most-likely would have kicked his ass where he stood; but this was today. Today, he saw the best friend of his girl and heard just how much he did care about her. What he was asking was to make a promise to him and deep down he knew that this would be the easiest promise he would ever make.

"I promise." Gibbs replied.

"I'm sorry, Gibbs." McGee said so softly that he nearly whispered those words.

Reaching out and laying a hand on his shoulder he gave him an assuring smile. "It's okay." He looked into the agents eyes. "So, we're good?"

"Yeah, we're good." Tim replied with a assuring smile of his own.

* * *

Tony walked pass Ziva while scanning the floor for his sidekick.

"I see McGoo is late." He said happily, loving it when he beat Tim to work.

"Actually, he's here." Ziva replied.

Flopping down into this seat Tony booted up his PC. "So, where is he?"

She peered over her monitor at him. "Elevator... with Gibbs."

Tony's head snapped up. "WHAT?!"

Ziva nodded.

Getting up from his seat he scurried over to her. "How long?"

She shrugged. "Five, Ten minutes?"

Tony looked over the wall behind her desk. "No, screams for help?"

Ziva giggled. "No, you think things are okay in there?"

He looked at her with a worried look. "Well, I want to say 'yes' but I mean you make a Marine's girl cry you're most-likely going to get the marine. Maybe he snapped McGee's nec-"

He was cut off by the elevator doors opening. Dropping down to his knees next to Ziva he pretended like they weren't talking about what could have happened in there.

"So, like I was saying... my dad is in Europe and..." He looked up seeing Gibbs. "Hey, boss. See McGee anywhere?" He asked.

Gibbs only took another sip of his coffee as he walked by.

"You didn't kill him did you? I kinda like that little guy." Tony said getting to his feet.

Gibbs just huffed as he dropped his cup in trash.

Tony and Ziva shared puzzled looks but didn't question their boss anymore.

For a few moments they all caught up on their e-mails and reports until finally Gibbs spoke.

"DiNozzo, make sure you head back out with McGee to check the camera's when he gets back." He said getting up to his feet.

"Right boss. Where is McGee?" He asked.

"Following a lead." He said as he walked by heading to the directors office.

"Ziver, get that phone to Abby." He called out before heading up the stairs.

Ziva got up grabbing the cell phone that Gibbs had given her while looking at Tony.

"I guess things are okay." She said as she walked away.

Tony looked over his shoulder seeing Gibbs enter the Directors office. "Yeah, I hope so."

* * *

**Abby's Lab...**

Ziva entered the lab just as Abby was walking out of her office.

"Morning, Agent David." Abby greeted her cheerfully.

"Morning, Abby." Ziva smiled back.

"What can I do for you?" Abby asked standing in front of Ziva.

"Not me, your gunny." She smiled.

Abby let out a light gasp. "He's here?"

Ziva nodded as she handed over the cell phone.

Smiling from ear to ear she took the phone from the agent and hooked it up her computer. "How long is back for?" She could help but ask.

Standing beside Abby Ziva replied. "A week or so."

Abby tried to hold back her smile but failed miserably.

"Wow." Ziva observed.

"What?" She asked looking back at the agent.

"I didn't know you could glow when you smile like that." Ziva teased.

Abby giggled. "Shut up, Ziver."

"He's the only that calls me that." Ziva smiled

Abby rolled her eyes. "So, he wants these pictures analyzed right?" She asked.

"Yup."

Abby transferred the photos to a file so she could save them for evidence. After doing that she went through the texts that were coming into his cell. A few moments went by as Ziva just watched her work. Scrolling down the texts she paused as she read on and stopped.

"What?" Ziva asked.

"Uh - What did he do this weekend?" Abby asked turning to Ziva.

"He..." Ziva thought for a moment. "He met the sister and I think he was getting info on her for the case, why?"

"She's Michelle, right?" Abby asked.

"Yeah."

"Okay" Abby whispered as she turned to screen again.

Ziva saw that something about the texts were bothering Abby. "What's on text?"

"Nothing." Abby said trying to make sound okay.

"Abby." Ziva pressed.

Abby sighed. "Okay, read." She said turning the monitor to Ziva.

She read on a bit and came across a text that Michelle had sent him.

_'can u come over?'_

Ziva backed up from the screen. "Um..." She was unsure of what to say to comfort her friend.

"So, pictures." Abby said changing the subject.

Ziva stood by watching as her friend continued to work pretending like that didn't bother her. "Abby" She said softly.

Clearing her throat she unplugged the cell and handed it back to Ziva. "I'll work on the photos and when I have something I'll let you guys know."

"Abby, it's probably nothing." She assured her.

Looking at Ziva she forced a smile. "Yeah" She nodded.

Giving Abby a smile she left the lab and headed back up, while Abby did her work as she tried to tell herself that the text was nothing.

* * *

**Directors Office...**

After going over a few things Gibbs heading for the door.

"Gibbs, about the case you're working on." Vance said getting to his feet.

"What about it?" Gibbs replied as he stopped short of opening the door.

"I'm handing it over to the FBI it's too slow for NCIS, let them handle it.".

His hand on the handle Gibbs looked at Vance. "Give me until next week... if there's nothing still then I'll hand it over."

Exhaling Director Vance nodded. "Okay, but just until next week."

Gibbs nodded as he turned the handle.

"You okay?" Leon asked just before he opened the door.

"Yeah, why?" He replied.

Leon pursed his lips. "Nothing, just seems you're... happier lately." He pointed out.

"Can a guy just be happy?" Gibbs smiled.

"Sure anyone can be happy, but you're _Gibbs_. You smile everyone notices." Leon teased.

Gibbs kept smiling.

"Who ever she is, she must be one hell of a girl." Vance smiled.

"What makes you think it's a she?" He asked.

Leon chuckled. "Because, I doubt a chisel would make you smile like that."

Gibbs just shook his head as he left the Directors office.

"Definitely, not a chisel." The Director said taking his seat again.

* * *

**Lunch...**

Lunch on the Navy Yard somehow felt like High School to her every time she was getting her usual Caf-Pow refill. She walked by the usual cliques that hung out together and a flock of beautiful women who were like the popular girls in the school. She smiled at herself before taking a sip on her Caf-Pow as a the women giggled about something as they sat on the bench ahead of her.

"Hey." She heard a whisper close to her ear that sent chills up her spine.

Biting her bottom lip she stopped as she turned slowly. "Hey, yourself." She replied.

He watched her turn to face him. "Missed you." He said softly.

"Missed you, too." She smiled.

He was fighting the urge to kiss her right where she stood but he wasn't sure how she would react to that public display of affection here on the Navy Yard. He had kissed her many times when they were alone or in the lab but what he wanted to do wasn't a kiss on the cheek.

Tossing the thought aside he smiled at her. "Where you going?" He asked.

"Nowhere, just hang out until I need to get back to my lab." She answered.

"Want company?" He said smoothly that caused her smile at just how his voice could make her feel wanted.

"Sure." She smiled as she turned away.

A smile hinted at his lips as he followed her and took her hand in his. She tried to hide her girlish blush as he interlaced his fingers with hers. Smiling she looked at him while he just smiled back at her. Strolling back down the path while her gunny held her hand she smiled at her previous thoughts. If this was like high school to her then she was the geek who was now holding hands with the star quarterback and right now the popular girls were noticing.

Walking pass the women who sat on the bench Abby couldn't hold back her smile as her thoughts continued to flood her mind.

One of the women noticed their interlaced hands as she sipped on her caffeinated drink. Nudging her friend next to her she whispered.

"Are you seeing what I'm seeing?"

"What?" Her friend replied.

"That." Trish whispered again.

Following her friends' gaze she notice Special Agent Gibbs holding Abby Scuito hand. "No, way." Laura whispered.

Sara looked up from her cell. "What?" She asked her friends.

"You know Abby Scuito the forensic specialist right?" Laura asked.

"Pigtails, short skirts and Caf-Pow's, right?" Sara asked.

"Yeah, well I think she's specializing in something else." Laura said smiling.

Sara followed her gaze and notice who she was with. "No, not him. I wanted him." She said aloud.

"You say that every year, Sara." Trish said while still watching them walk down the sidewalk.

"Well, I could never find the time..." Sara said watching them. "Ugh, why her?" She huffed.

Laura giggled. "Too late now... one of the hot guys at NCIS are definitely off the market."

Sara sighed. "Damn... OMG I just thought about something." She smiled as she turned her friends who were still watching Gibbs and Abby walk away.

"What?" Trish asked.

"You ever see him when he has a hoodie on?" Sara smiled.

Laura and Trish smiled at Sara. "Oh my god, yes." They both replied.

"Just think, that's who Abby has now." Sara pointed out.

"Wait, I thought they were married?" Trish asked.

"No, he's not married. Trust me I looked and he has no ring." Sara answered.

"They just seemed so close I just figured something was going on." Trish continued.

"That's what I was thinking." Laura replied.

"Whatever, their relationship is it looks like they're a whole lot closer now." Sara said looking at Gibbs and Abby who took a seat on the table under one of the trees on the Navy Yard.

"Should we be jealous?" Laura asked who was still looking at the couple.

"I am." Sara replied honestly.

* * *

"Why didn't you let me know that you were coming back today?" Abby asked as she sat across him.

"I thought, Tony told you." He replied.

"No, he didn't say a thing to me."

He grinned. "Well, I'm back and don't have to go undercover again for about a week or so." He explained to her.

"Good." She smiled taking a sip of her drink.

"So, how's Carol?" He asked.

She smiled at him. "You're concerned about _her_ while you're girl didn't have a clue you were coming back today?" She teased.

"Jeez, can't I just ask about her?" He smiled.

Abby giggled. "I'm joking, Carol is fine."

Gibbs smiled while slightly shaking his head. "Are you going to be bothered about me asking about Carol, every time?"

"Not _every_ time." She smiled at him.

Chuckling he responded reaching across the table taking her free hand in his. "You have nothing to worry about. I'm yours... always will be."

"Better be, gunny." She warned.

"Semper Fi..." He whispered at her.

Smiling she looked away from him. "Marines, and the things they say."

He just smiled at her hand that lay in his. For a while they didn't speak as they sat there holding hands and not knowing that they had an audience from the people who walked by and the women who sat at that bench a few yards away.

She trusted him but still the text she read couldn't leave her alone or maybe it was her that couldn't let it go, whatever the case she needed to know.

"I... I went through the cell phone." She told him.

"Find anything?" He asked.

"The pictures are still processing and... nothing lately."

"This case is too slow, Vance wanted me to hand it off to the FBI."

"But..."

He smiled at her. "but... I don't want to, not yet."

"Why?" She asked.

"I need to get Michelle out of there." He admitted to her.

She pulled her hand from his feeling uncomfortable hearing her name come from his lips after what she read this morning.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"You getting close to her?" She asked.

Thinking about his assignment on the case he replied not reading between the lines. "Yeah."

"Close enough to text her in the middle of the night?"

Finally, noticing what she was getting at he answered softly. "You saw that."

"Where you trying to hide it?" She asked.

"No, I just... it's not what you think." He assured her. "I did go see her that night but, she just wanted to talk. She told me some things about her brother and shared some stuff about her personal life. She just wanted to talk that's it." He said taking her hand again.

"Usually, what you do undercover doesn't bother me but Gibbs things are different now, between you and me." She pointed out.

"I know, okay. I wasn't just saying 'Semper Fi' just to say it, I meant it." He assured her.

Cringing she asked. "Does it bother you that it bothers me?"

"No, I'd feel the same way. It's just normal, that's all but you have nothing to worry about. All I want is you, all I need is you; you're an addiction I can't quit." He smiled.

"Why do you say all the right things?"

"I don't know, I can't shut up when I'm with you." He admitted.

She smiled at him. "I'm just nervous that now that we're together that things won't-"

"We'll be fine." He said softly. "I'm not going to ever let you go, so you better get use to me." He teased

She giggled as got up. "There you go saying all the right things again."

Getting up after her he stood next to her and he just smiled at her.

"Let me guess you can't stop smiling when you're with me, too." She teased as she wrapped her arm around his waist.

"You know why?" He asked looking at her.

Smiling she looked up at him. "Why."

"Because, I'm in love with you." He whispered and without warning he leaned in capturing her lips with his.

She wanted to pull away from him because she was terrified at what people would say about them but something about his kiss could make any girls' mind go blank and not give a shit about who saw them. Her eyes closing she let him take command of this _'I'm yours' _kiss that the women at the bench were now fixated on. She kissed him back unaware of one more spectator that had seen their kiss.

Looking up from his cellphone the director of NCIS stopped dead in his tracks.

"Well, I'll be..."

**TBC...**

* * *

**~* Drop A Review - I'll Drop A Chapter *~**

Next Chapter: _"Love & Respect"_

"Sorry, I took a long time to update this. Forgive me!"

-The Gabby Effect-


	12. Love & Respect

*Sorry, I keep posting late. New job has me going crazy - but here it is 'the next chapter'.*

**Love & Respect**

* * *

_"Well, I'll be..." _

The Directors words trailed off as he stood stunned and frozen dead in his tracks at the sight of the best agent of NCIS kissing Abby only yards away from him. He didn't dare confront them or even ask what the hell was going on, because sooner or later they would tell him, or at least he thought.

* * *

Her eyes finally drifted open after feeling his lips leave hers, her emerald eyes fixated on his cobalt ones for a moment they just stood there soaking in the meaning of this very public kiss.

He was mystery and the one who never showed emotion so for him to kiss her right there at the Navy Yard while surrounded by their collages that they knew and even more that they didn't know was a profound statement in its self. He wasn't the agent who only spoke a few words anymore he was a man who wasn't afraid to love the woman he was with and frankly he didn't care if the world knew.

With a grin tugging at his lips he took her by her hand and simply lead in her into the the building. She followed willingly still drunk on just how just a single kiss from him could leave her completely at his mercy. Intoxicated on his kiss and love she smiled knowing that the women at the bench had an eyeful; while she was clueless that the director, the one person she wasn't ready to tell about their relationship had also had an eyeful.

* * *

Their day went by uneventful besides the fact that Director Vance had seen Special Agent Gibbs kissing Abby in front of the building earlier that day. The case they were working on was still the most boring case they had ever had, so they caught up on their paper work instead.

Tony looked up from his desk and looked around at his friends who were quiet and lost in their work. He rubbed his wrist as he cringed at the sharp pain that shot through it.

"Ouch..." He groaned as he moved his soar hand around trying to get feeling back into them.

No one looked up at him as they kept writing and making sure that all their previous cases were closed with the right paper work occupying them.

Yawning he looked at his watch. "Fifteen more minutes and we are FREE!" He exclaimed.

Still no one looked up at him.

Leaning back in his seat he looked at his friends again, this time annoyed that they were doing their work.

"Come on guys..." No one looked up from their desk. "What shall we do tonight?" He asked.

"Sleep." Mumbled McGee.

Tony's attention shot at the first sign of life from the floor. "Sleep!? After a day like this don't you want to loosen up and kick back a few?"

"I'm tired, Tony." Tim mumbled again as he put away a file.

"I was thinking a night out, you know like the last time?" Tony replied as he smirked.

"I had a bad hangover the following day, I don't want to do that again." Gibbs replied as he continued writing.

Tony chuckled. "Ahh, yes that night." He smiled at the thought. "You have to admit if it wasn't for me you'd still be kissing Abby on her cheek than on her-"

"Ziver..." Gibbs simply said.

Without question Ziva crumpled a sheet of paper and threw it across the room hitting Tony on the head.

"Hey!" Tony exclaimed while Ziva kept working as she smiled. "Still you have to admit boss that was a night to remember and if that night didn't happen you wouldn't have woken up with-"

"McGee..." Gibbs stated.

Tony smiled. "No, not McGee I was gonna say Ab-" he was cut off by another crumpled paper striking him on the head that came from McGee's direction. "Hey!" He yelled again now getting annoyed.

"Tony shut up." Ziva said as she got up to put away a file.

"C'mon boss-man lets all hang out again it was fun wasn't it? This time lets bring Carol Abby's friend she seems like a whole lotta fun to party with." Tony suggested. "Plus, L.J. you could bring along your girl... Abby." He smiled. "That is going to take some getting use to. Hey boss so that makes you Abby's boyfriend..." He looked up at his boss who had already crumpled a paper and was in the process of throwing it at him.

Tony covered his head with his arms and shut his eyes. "Okay... Marine, Abby's Mari-"

"Gibbs!" The Director called out from the top of the floor above them.

Gibbs dropped the ball of paper on his desk as he got up.

Tony laughed. "Somebody's in trouble." He teased.

Walking by Tony Gibbs gave him his usual dose of 'snap-out-it' via a head-slap.

"Shutting up." Tony said as Gibbs headed for the stairs.

* * *

Gibbs walked into Director Vance's office.

"Shut the door." Vance said as he stood with his back to the agent while he poured himself a drink.

"Always do." Gibbs replied shutting the door. "What's on your mind?" He asked as he entered deeper into the office.

Director huffed as he turned around with a glass in his hand; looking at the agent in his office he took a slow sip as Gibbs silently questioned what he was doing here. The warm liquid flowed down his throat as he took the few steps to Gibbs who stood next to the table in the room. Setting his drink down he finally began to speak.

"Agent, Gibbs..." He said in his Director of NCIS tone of voice.

Gibbs smirked. "What did do?" He smiled. "This isn't about the paper I was going to hit DiNozzo with is it?" He asked.

Leon showed a slight hint of a smile. "Nothing like that... something a bit more, _personal_."

Narrowing his eyes Gibbs examined his boss.

Smiling Leon pulled out a chair from the table and gestured Gibbs to take a seat. Without out question the confused agent took a seat while watching the Director take a seat next to him.

Leon sat quietly for a few seconds still questioning why either he or Abby hadn't informed him on their obvious romantic relationship. Looking at his agent who was trying to figure out why he was here he took another slow sip of his drink.

Gibbs was still trying to figure out his boss but his cool collective Vance demeanor was hard to decipher.

Finally, Leon spoke. "Gibbs is there anything that I should know about?" He asked smoothly.

Agent Gibbs slowly shook his head.

Leon nodded as he pursed his lips. "Now, I did say that this was something personal so I won't push you on this but... enjoy you're lunch today?" He asked with a slight grin.

Gibbs replied without thinking. "Why are you asking if I enjoyed my lun-" midway through his sentence he finally connected the dots. "Were you outside during lunch?" He asked uncomfortably.

Director Vance smiled. "Damn near dropped my phone."

Turning away from his boss Gibbs cleared his throat. "I take it that you saw..."

"… my best agent in the agency kissing my best forensic scientist in the agency. Now, there was something I wasn't expecting to see... _ever_." Vance replied.

Not knowing how to reply Gibbs just sat there caught off-guard by Director Vance's talking about he and Abby. He knew eventually that Leon would know about them but the first time he had kissed Abby like that at work was the day he found out. Gibbs smiled at himself 'what do you expect? you kissed her in front of the building.' he told himself.

Vance chuckled. "When I first came here I always thought there something between you two because of how you acted when Abby was in trouble or the kisses that you gave her. Along the way I finally figured out that you were just really close friends and not to mention the rules that you sacredly follow like a religion." He continued as he smiled. "A Marine is drilled to follow rules... I know, but there's one thing that we're not trained for... hell, even superman has his kryptonite ." Director Vance pointed out.

Gibbs smiled as he slightly shook his head. "Leon..."

Leon raised his hand stopping him from talking. "Don't need to explain but, I would have appreciated a heads up about this. There is nothing in NCIS policy that says that you can't be with her. You have my congratulations and ..." He chuckled. "You just love to break rules don't you? The agencies and now your own."

Without saying a word Gibbs chuckled as he got to his feet and headed for the door.

"I knew it wasn't a chisel." Leon said while Gibbs only smiled as he exited the room.

* * *

**Parking Lot...**

Walking toward her car she pulled out her keys from her skull shaped purse unaware that an agent was running up behind her.

"BOO!" Tony yelled into her ear.

She screamed as she dropped her bag and keys.

Tony laughed as he bent down and picked up her things for her. "Sorry, Abs."

"Better be." She warned as she placed her hand over her heart. "Nearly gave me a heart attack."

Smiling Tony handed her things. "Here, sorry."

Shaking her head at him she headed for the driver seat of her car. "Tony, don't ever do that again. You and everyone else know I run on caffeine."

"Yeah, so does your gunny." Tony smiled.

Abby only smiled as she opened her door. "Speaking of my gunny, where is he?" She asked.

"Vance called him in earlier, should be out soon." Tony smiled at her.

"What?" She asked annoyed that he was giving her a teasing smile.

"You just can't be without him long can you?" He teased.

Abby laughed as she tossed her bag into her car. "Shut up, Tony."

Tony chuckled. "So, you want to do something tonight?" He asked.

She looked at him. "Tony, I'm tired and it's not even the weekend." She pointed out.

"Is there a rule that we should only do something on weekends?" Tony asked.

Abby was about to respond when Gibbs walked up to them.

"What's going on?" The gunny asked.

Abby smiled and couldn't help but tease. "Tony was just trying to ask me out."

Tony chuckled as he looked at her and to Gibbs he just glared at him.

"That true, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked as he stood inches from him.

With his smile now gone Tony shook his head. "No, she's lying. She just wants to get back at me because I scared her earlier." He said defending himself.

"You scared her?" Gibbs asked protectively making Tony more uncomfortable.

"Um- uh... well you see I was uh..."

Abby started to laugh hearing Tony stammer through his words.

Tony looked at her and back the gunny who was still standing very close to him.

Gibbs couldn't keep a serious face anymore seeing how scared Tony was. Finally, he smiled at the agent who stood scared between him and the girl who kill without leaving a trace of forensic evidence.

Seeing the smile on his boss' face Tony let out a breath. "The both of you know how to make a grown man tremble." He pointed out.

"No, we know how to make a scared little boy shake in his big boy shoes." Abby teased.

"Ha, funny Gibbs' girl." Tony teased back.

Abby blushed hearing those words while 'her' Gibbs stood only two feet away.

Not noticing Abby blushing Gibbs stayed focused on Tony. "Why are you bothering Abby?"

Tony chuckled. "I wasn't bothering her I was just wondering if she wanted to do something tonight." He explained.

"uh-huh... like what?" Gibbs asked.

"Like get a few drinks or catch a movie or something."

"I think someone's feeling lonely." Abby teased.

Looking at Abby Tony pouted. "Lonely for my friends who don't even want to hang out with me."

Abby giggled at Tony's puppy eyes that melted her heart while Gibbs rolled his eyes at Tony's response.

"Please..." Tony begged.

Smiling Abby looked from Tony to Gibbs who was trying his hardest not to smile. "What do you think?" She asked her gunny.

"Little guy does want to go out." Gibbs replied a smile hinting on his lips.

Still smiling Abby looked at Tony.

"Is that a 'yes, Tony we would love to hang out with you tonight or a no, Tony I want to spend time with my mean abusive gunny' look." Tony said.

A natural reflex by now Gibbs slapped Tony upside the head.

"Ow- _abusive_ see." Tony replied holding his head and pointing at Gibbs.

Abby giggled at the classic Tony and Gibbs moment. "Yes, Tony we would love to hang out with you for a while tonight." She said to the hopeful agent.

"Okay, good. Well, I'll come by your place boss with a few drinks say seven?" Tony said as he retreated to his car.

"I thought you said movies?" Gibbs yelled out after him.

"I said drinks or movies, I choose drinks!" He yelled out before shutting his car door.

Gibbs and Abby watch as Tony left the parking lot.

"I hope he knows that we are working tomorrow." Abby mumbled.

"He doesn't care." L.J replied as he face Abby. "Want to get something to eat first?" He asked.

"Sure." Abby beamed. "Follow me to my place?"

"Sure." He said softly.

Smiling Abby turned to her car while Gibbs headed for his own across the lot.

* * *

Pulling onto her street Abby's phone began to ring. Answering her phone via Bluetooth she greeted her partner in crime.

"Hey, Carol what's up?" She said happily.

"So, seven at hotness' place huh?" Carol asked.

"How do you know about that?" Abby asked even though she knew exactly who told Carol.

"Tony invited me." Carol replied.

"Of course he did." Abby smiled. "So you coming?"

"Are you really asking me that? Of course I'm freaking coming!" Carol yelled through the phone.

Abby cringed at volume of her friend. "Okay, you don't need to yell it."

"Girl, I'd scream it." Carol declared. "So, what are you doing now?"

"Heading home to drop off my car, Gibbs is picking me up."

"Where are you going with hotness?" Carol asked.

"He's taking me out to dinner before Tony and you guys come over." She explained.

"Ooh... I take it that he's going to take you home tonight or are you going to sleep at his-"

"What makes you think I'll sleep there?" Abby asked smiling at the thought.

"We are going to be drinking a few and you can't let your gunny drive you home so if I were you I'd-"

Abby cut her off before she went on her usual Carol rant about her Gibbs. "I know what you would do Carol but like I said before I don't want to rush things with him." She pointed out.

Carol laughed. "I was going to say I would take a taxi home instead but then again I'd handcuff him with his own cuffs and..."

"Carol." Abby warned.

"Okay, Mrs. Change-the-subject. So, have you talked to him about taking things slow with him?"

"No, I just don't know how to bring it up. Thoughts?"

"Hmm... well, my advice would be to tell him before you make a hot make-out session awkward like tonight after a few drinks." Carol laughed.

"Shut up, Carol. Maybe I'll tell him tonight, I just hope he understands." Abby said worriedly.

"He'll understand but just remember tell him before you find yourself in a position that even I won't say 'no' to." Carol said smiling.

Abby rolled her eyes. "I don't think 'no' ever comes out of your mouth." She teased back.

"Probably not." Carol admitted. "Just saying you better say something before _things_ ... happen."

"Yeah, well I'm pulling into my lot now so I'll talk to you later?" Abby said pulling into her parking space.

"Yeah, okay. Hey keep me posted about your 'taking it slow' talk with the gunny because I'd definitely wouldn't take it slow with him." Carol jabbed.

"Ha - funny Carol. I'll keep you updated, bye."

"Bye, Gibbs-girl." Carol said before hanging up.

After hanging up she looked in her rear view mirror seeing his car pull into her lot after her. Taking in a breath she thought about the major differences from a few weeks ago to this very moment as she prepared herself to get out the car to meet 'her' Gibbs.

There was a time she was just Abby, Abby who worked late and got all excited about anything and everything related to her job. Occasionally, she would light up in her lab after a quick kiss on the cheek from a certain gunny as he would go back out to work in the field once again. From that time of just being Gibbs and Abby; close friends who just kept each other from ever feeling alone to the couple they are today. A couple? She smiled never had she ever thought that she would be his girl let alone her friends calling her 'Gibbs-girl'. Smiling she exited the car ready to head out to dinner with 'her' gunny, no one else but hers.

* * *

**DINNER...**

The waitress walked away with their orders leaving them alone once again. Both had something to say to the other and just like some classic romantic movie they both started to speak at the same time.

"Abs."

"Gibbs."

Abby giggled at the moment while he just smiled.

"You go." He told her softly.

"No- you go." She smiled back at him.

He smiled at her knowing there was no arguing with her because what his girl says goes.

Clearing he throat he started again. "Abs, I need to tell you something."

Sliding her glass of water to her she looked at him. "Okay, about what?"

"About..." He drifted off as if he was still considering the right words to say to her making her nervous. "You, me and... Vance."

"Vance?" She asked confused.

"Yeah"

"What about him?" She asked feeling more on edge.

"He called me into his office today." He explained to her.

Smiling she teased. "Oh-no, what did you do now?"

Chuckling he replied. "Nothing bad." A simply replied.

"So, what did he want to see you about?" She asked.

Taking a breath he looked at the woman who sat across him. "About ... us."

She felt her stomach suddenly fill the usual butterflies that he caused but this time they were fluttering because now he was telling her that their boss had inquired about them.

"Us?" She whispered. "What about us?"

"What do you think?" He replied.

Looking away from him and to her glass of water she felt her mouth go dry.

"What does he know?" She asked quietly.

"He knows about us." He replied.

Her nervousness was kicking into overdrive as she continued to ask. "How?"

"He saw me kiss you, this morning." He finally admitted to her.

Her mind went racing because he had just told her that their boss the one person she didn't want to know, well not yet at least…

he knew now and there was no denying their relationship now especially after the very public kiss that they shared this morning.

"Um… what did he say?" She tentatively asked.

"Not much but… he was wondering why we didn't tell him sooner." Gibbs informed her.

She giggled nervously. "I didn't want him to know." She admitted to him.

Gibbs only smiled at her knowing that even though that's what she wanted just days ago eventually he was going to find out and he did because he was the one who kissed her right in front of the NCIS building.

She sat quietly for moment until she finally looked into his eyes again. "Well, I guess everyone knows now."

He shrugged with his rare smile still on his face. "Not, everyone." He said softly.

Just as she was going to ask who it was that didn't know about their relationship she was interrupted by the waitress returning.

"Excuse me, is your name Abby?" She politely asked.

Turning her attention to her she nodded and replied. "Yeah."

"You have visitor at the bar." She informed her.

"Who is it?" She asked confused because she didn't tell anyone where they were at.

"Says they know you and requested to see you, should I inform them that you don't wish to be disturbed?" The waitress replied.

"Um…" She thought for a moment. "No, I'll see them." Turning her attention back to Gibbs she shrugged. "I'll be right back." She said getting up.

"I'll be right here." He assured her as she left following the waitress.

Leaving the dinning area she stopped behind the waitress as she directed her to the persons who wanted to see her. Looking in the direction that the waitress was pointing her stomach tensed up as she felt her heart began to race. She thought she would never see that face again but there it was looking right back at her. It was friends like she was expecting it was a person that she wished would never return but all her wishes hadn't kept this person away.

* * *

**Gibbs House...**

They entered his house now waiting on their friends to show up. She was bit quieter than usual because of the person who wanted to see her at the bar earlier that night. She never told him who it was that wanted to see her and she didn't intend on telling him because maybe for now what he didn't know would be best.

After returning from the bar he noticed she was distant so when he asked if she was okay she answered 'fine' and he knew her enough to know that she would tell him eventually. This was the beginning of their relationship and he wasn't going to go pushing her when he knew she would say something if she needed to.

Walking into the living room after him she headed for the couch and flopped down in the soft sofa.

Sighing she leaned back letting her body relax. "This feels so good." She mumbled as her eyes slowly shut.

He smiled at the sight of her relaxing on the couch as he retreated to his room to change into more comfortable clothes himself.

Minutes ticked by as she felt so relaxed on the couch that held so many personal memories for them both. Until, that comfort was overwhelmed by the thought of the person who was at the bar earlier that night. Her eyes opened as she looked up at the ceiling she whispered to herself.

"It's nothing… I hope."

Her mind contemplated the countless possibilities off how that person would affect her relationship with Gibbs. Would that person change things between them or was their relationship strong enough to handle anything even the return of…

*knock-knock*

The knock from the door snapped her out of her thoughts.

Gibbs opened the door for their friends letting them in.

"Hey, L.J. we're not interrupting, are we?" Tony smirked as he shoved a six pack of beer into his boss's gut.

"No." Gibbs smiled as he was shutting the door behind them.

"Don't shut that door!" Someone yelled from just outside the door.

Pulling the door open again he smiled at Abby's closest friend. "Hey, Carol." He greeted her.

"Hey, hotness" She said a bit out of breath. "Phew, feels like I ran a mile." She mumbled as he closed the door behind her.

"So, from the drive way to here, huh?" He teased.

Carol swatted him with her set of keys that she held in her hand. "Just because you're dating my best friend doesn't mean you can pick on me, gunny." She said as she entered the living room where Tony was already pulling chairs around the drinks he brought.

Gibbs chuckled as he closed the door.

"Carol you made it!" Abby said happily.

"Like I would pass up hanging out with you all after what happened the last time you were all drinking." She smiled.

Tony chuckled as he started handing out drinks. "That was a fun night… the parts I remember."

Abby giggled. "Hey, where's McGee?" She asked taking her beer from Tony.

"McPooper is working on his new prestige level on Black Ops II with Palmer." Tony replied.

Abby watched Gibbs come in and head toward her. She couldn't help but make a note at how good he looked in his hoodie. Something about him in very casual clothing made her hormones go into overdrive. She watched him take a seat next to her as he set the pack of beer on the coffee table in front of them. He smelt so good too, she thought to herself 'this was the guy she wanted to take it slow with?' smiling she looked at Carol.

"What?" Carol asked her smiling friend.

Abby shook her head. "Nothing, just thinking." She admitted.

"I wonder what about?" Carol smiled at her while nodding in the direction of the gunny seated next to Abby.

Abby giggled as she took off her coat and started to take down her pigtails.

"Time to get this party started." Tony said he passed around drinks.

"Really, party?" Ziva replied opening her bottle. "You do know we are working in the morning don't you?"

"Shut up drink your beer, Ziva." Tony responded.

Ziva only laughed as she opened her beer.

Gibbs opened his beer for Abby while taking hers for himself. Carol watched smiling at the marine who only had eyes for her friend.

"Aww…" Carol said bringing Gibbs attention to her.

"What?" He asked.

"You make single life look so lonely when you treat Abby the way you do." Carol informed him.

He only smiled as he leaned back draping his arm around his girl while Abby snuggled up to him.

"I love my gunny." She smiled at the faces looking back at them.

"Okay – okay enough with the lovey-dovey-ness… drink up." Tony insisted as he practically inhaled his beer.

Gibbs chuckled at him. "Slow down cowboy you're gonna regret that in the morning."

They all watched as Tony finished his bottle and set in down on table followed by a belch.

"Excuse you." Ziva mumbled as she started her own bottle.

Abby lifted her head to look at her Gibbs. "Cheers." She said raising her bottle to his.

Smiling back at her he tapped his bottle against hers. "Cheers." He said back at her.

They all drank their beers responsibly while Tony was on his sixth bottle of beer. They argued with him about movies that were according to him the best ever made, occasionally stopping to open another beer. Carol and Tony in the same room were overwhelming for all of them especially for Gibbs who was being bombarded by both of them. Abby was trying to protect her gunny but Carol and Tony was a force of nature that not even an assassin, scientist or marine was a match for.

"… Then she walks by Gibbs and stops at the door turns around flirts at him it was funny I'm surprised I didn't burst out laughing." Tony laughed.

"She asked me to go with her… I was terrified." Gibbs admitted.

Tony continued to laugh. "Turkey vulture had you in her sights, that was funny."

"That was scary." Gibbs said as he finished his beer.

"Speaking of flirting, how long have you two been flirting before you _finally_ got together?" Carol asked Gibbs and Abby who just smiled at each other.

"I noticed their flirting when I first started working with them but I never thought anything because nothing ever happened." Ziva admitted to them.

Abby gasped. "That was over seven years ago! I wasn't flirting with him then."

"Neither was I." Gibbs smiled.

"Pfft… You were flirting when I was there and that's over 10 years ago now." Tony said.

Gibbs just laughed. "I never flirted with her at least I don't think I did." He said looking at Abby who just smiled from ear to ear.

"Abby definitely was flirting with boss man and especially when she was dressed like Marilyn Monroe." Tony chuckled.

Carol looked at Abby. "You dressed like Marilyn Monroe for Gibbs?" She asked.

Abby burst into laughter. "I didn't dress up for him. I was at a Halloween party and I was called into work because of a kidnapping. I just never got a chance to change my clothes." She told Carol.

"Uh-huh, sure you did." Carol teased.

Abby rolled her eyes as she changed the subject. "So, Tony when is your dad coming back into town."

Tony opened his mouth to answer but was cut off by Gibbs.

"I'm curious… you still have that costume?" Gibbs asked trying his hardest to hide his boyish grin but failed miserably that made Carol and Ziva giggle.

Abby laughed. "No, I don't have it anymore."

"Oh – no it doesn't fit anymore does it." Tony teased.

Abby shook her head as she smiled. "Shut up bubble-butt."

Tony's jaw dropped. "Mean Abby, mean." He replied.

"Seriously, you don't have that dress anymore?" Gibbs asked again.

Abby giggled as she turned to him. "Why are you so interested in my costume all of sudden?" She asked.

Shrugging he replied casually. "Just want to hear you say 'Mr. President'… again." He smiled.

"Well... _Mr. President_ I don't have that dress anymore." Abby teased.

Carol laughed. "You are too cute together."

Ziva laughed. "Makes you wish you had someone huh, Carol?"

"Hey, I got you babe." Tony replied grabbing Ziva's hand.

Pulling her hand away from Tony she slugged his shoulder. "Behave DiNozzo."

"Ow!" Tony exclaimed rubbing his shoulder.

Abby laughed. "Don't worry Tony a Ziva punch is like a Gibbs kiss on the cheek, just take what you can get." She explained.

Gibbs smiled at Abby and leaned in planting kiss on her cheek. Feeling his lips on her she turned to him smiling, locking eyes with him she took his free hand in hers. Tony watched as the couple continued to get lost in each others eyes.

"Okay, that's our cue to go." Tony said getting to his feet.

"Yeah, no kidding" Carol said setting her empty bottle on the coffee table.

Abby slowly dropped her gaze and looked down at their hands while their friends cleaned up around them. They didn't need words to express how they felt all it took for them to show how much they cared about each other was summed up in a single touch or glance. While their friends got ready to go her mind drifted back to person she saw at the bar earlier that night. Her thoughts took her from the moment that she was having with him. She needed to let her best friend know so she turned her attention to Carol.

"Carol" She finally manage to say.

Coming back from the kitchen Carol answered her. "What's up?"

"Can I see you outside?" She said getting up from the sofa tentatively letting go of her gunny's hand.

Gibbs eventually got to his feet while Carol and Abby left outside.

"You know you guys don't have to go." Gibbs said walking up next to Tony.

Tony smiled at him. "I saw the way you were looking at each other… trust me you need to be alone."

L.J. just smiled as he put away the empty bottles while Tony and Ziva shared glances.

* * *

**OUTSIDE…**

"What?!" Carol said annoyed.

"Shh… Carol I don't want him to know." Abby whispered.

Carols eyes widen. "Abby but…"

"Carol, please I'll tell him when I need to but right now I don't think that I need to." She explained.

"Maybe this is just beer talking so forgive me but 'Are fucking crazy?'" Carol nearly yelled.

"Please, Carol let me deal with it and if it comes to it I'll tell him." Abby begged.

"You're in a relationship with hotness and I don't think you should keep something like this from him, _especially_ him. You know what something like this would do to your relationship with him?"

Abby took in a deep breath. "Carol… I just don't want this to ruin what we have. I can't help but think that if he knows that it will change how he feels about me."

Carol shook her head. "Abby, he's different and I don't think it would change how feels about you. He clearly is in love with you even a blind person could see that. Just because someone from the past returns doesn't mean that it will change how he feels about you." She tried to assure her friend.

"I wasn't expecting anyone like that to come back, not now… not ever." Abby admitted quietly. "Carol please I'm begging you don't tell him… I will when, I have to."

Taking in a deep breath Carol nodded hesitantly. "Okay, I won't but… now I'm getting worried that maybe this person will affect your relationship." She sighed as she looked at Gibbs door. "Abby, don't ever let anyone come between you two. You're so meant to be that it would kill me if you two ever…" Her words trailed off as she turned her attention back to Abby who stood just as worried.

"I know." Abby whispered.

**BASEMENT…**

He was starting to sand down a plank of wood that was clamped down on the table when he heard the stairs creak behind him. He didn't have to turn around to see who it was.

"Thought you left with, Carol." He said with his attention still on his work.

Smiling she descended the stairs. "What, you didn't want me here?" She teased.

With a half grin he turned around to face her as she closed the distance between them. "I didn't say that." He replied.

Walking up to him she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him down toward her close enough to feel his breath on her lips before whispering.

"I'd be crazy for leaving a gunny in hoodie."

Smiling he wrapped his arms around her waist. "… and I'd be crazy for wanting my crazy bear to leave." He replied smiling.

There wasn't any doubt in her mind let alone his that they were perfect for each other. This was just the beginning of their relationship and still they were far from expressing just how much they truly loved one another. Falling in love over again every time was like a drug to him and he wasn't about to go quitting her not now and not ever.

Capturing her lips with his he kissed her slowly and pulled away from her just as quickly that both tortured her and left her wanting more. She looked into his pretty blue eyes and a smile that could make any girl blush. Clinching his hooding in her hands she pushed him causing him to walk backwards until he was pinned against the wall. He chuckled at how he could affect her just by holding off what she wanted.

"You should come with a warning label." She said before pressing her lips hard against his.

He smiled against her lips that demanded more than just a playful kiss from him. It was easy to get lost in her sweet possessive kiss that he could only image how it would feel when they would lay tangle in the dark with nothing else to do but share kisses until dawn would break. Feeling her lips parting from his he was brought out of his daydream of when that time of spending nights together would come.

She looked at him and taking Carols' advice she needed to tell him about how she felt about taking things slow.

"I think we should take things… slow." She breathed.

He chuckled. "This is coming from girl who is pinning me against the wall?" He pointed out.

She giggled as she placed a kiss on his cheek. "I want to know that this is real." She whispered. "Not just-"

He stopped her from talking by placing his finger on her lips. "Abbs, I'm real, how I feel about you is real and this is real." He said taking her hand placing it on his chest.

Feeling his heart beat beneath her hand she smiled at him. "I just don't want to rush things… you know." She said again.

"I know, neither do I." He admitted to her.

She looked at him in the darken basement. "Really?" She asked.

"Yeah" He breathed.

Pushing off the wall he took her by her hand and led her up to the living room. She followed half happy that he felt the same way but half terrified that maybe he didn't want to rush things because of something that he hadn't told her about. Even though they were together now she still thought about his feelings for Ryan and if he still loved her. Perhaps, she was just nervous that he might still have feelings for her and the return of the person at the bar wasn't helping her nervousness.

Reaching the couch they both took a seat and for a moment he didn't say anything that only made her afraid to hear why he wanted to take things slow with her.

"Abbs, I wanted to talk to you about… _this_ for a while now." He said softly.

"I'm scared." She admitted him.

He looked at her. "Why?" He asked.

Leaning back she exhaled. "I don't know I'm just scared." She said again.

Leaning back next to her he rested his arm around her assuring her that he was there. "Abby, I just want things to be different for us." He said quietly.

Noticing the seriousness in his voice she looked up at him. "Different how?"

"Just… different."

Still looking at him she reached up and directed him to look at her. "I want this to be real." She whispered.

He searched her eyes trying to decipher exactly what she was trying to say.

Leaning up to him she kissed him lightly. "I don't want things to be just focused on… things you know. I want to know that you want me because of something more." She said quietly letting her heart speak for her.

He reached out tracing her face followed by a kiss to remind her that he loved her, for her. Something about every kiss they shared caused them to lose themselves in each other. Leaning into her caused her to lie back while he followed her. Laying half on her he kissed her softly while interlacing their fingers in this intimate moment that both left them wanting more and fighting the feelings that they didn't want rush.

Finally, pulling away from her he looked down at her now darkened eyes.

"Abbs, I want you to be different from anyone else I have ever been with." He whispered.

She let his words soak into her heart while griping his hands tighter.

"I love you more than you'll ever know and I want to show you that I love every chance I have." He spoke softly letting each words echo in her heart. "I loved you first as friend and now I love you because I need to. I don't know how I ever got by a single day by not loving you like this." He said as he kissed her lightly on her cheek.

Her eyes locked with his while he continued to spill his heart to her.

"In the past I rushed into things with people I hardly knew and in the end all I was left with was the hurt. I understand why you want to take things slow, because you feel like the only thing a guy wants from you is something… physical."

She looked away for brief moment. 'How did he know?' She asked herself because she never told him anything about her previous relationships.

"Abby, I want to show you love without having to touch you, kiss you or say a single word to you. It sounds crazy but I know it's possible because I have been doing it since the day I met you." He admitted her.

She felt her eyes burn with the tears that were forming. He loved her since he met her and now he was giving her his heart that she swore was incapable of ever loving again since Shannon. Quietly she lay there listing to his heart speak the words that she only dream t about.

"I have loved you even before I ever held you, kissed you or even before I covered you in gummy bears." He smiled.

She giggled at his words that not only melted her heart but let the tears flow from her eyes.

He watched her happy tears flow from her eyes. "Abby, I'm willing to wait until we're both ready to love each other that way. I'm not after your body or a one night stand to leave you feeling like shit. I'm after what you want in me… your heart."

He swallowed the lump in his throat. He never thought he would ever love again after losing Shannon and Kelly but in this moment he realized that even though he loved them he had never loved anyone like he loved Abby right now.

"I love you Abigail Scuito." He whispered. "I love you but most of all I respect you. I respect you as a person and as girl who has never felt love like this before. I'm not perfect but you are perfect for me and I won't ever take that for granted. There is nothing complicated about me, what you see is what you get." He wiped the tears from her eyes. "I respect you first, love you always and I'll always be faithful... to you."

She had never heard him say so much let alone say all the right things to her. She smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him into a tight embrace.

"Marines and the things they say." She whispered as she held onto him.

"OORAH…" He whispered to her that caused her smile.

Feeling her tears flow once again she whispered. "I love you Leroy Jethro Gibbs." He didn't say a word as he just held her.

This was the confession of a man who was in love with a girl that he loved completely without rules. He spoke the words that she had never heard before from anyone in her entire life and it was fitting that he was the one to say the things that she needed and wanted to hear. He was in love with her but most of all, the marine who gave her his heart respected her and that was what she needed to hear.

TBC...

* * *

**~*Drop A Review - I'll Drop A Chapter*~**

**Next Chapter:** "Unexpected"

"I hope this story still has you captivated."

(worried)

THE GABBY EFFECT


	13. Unexpected

_*Hope you enjoy this chapter (crosses fingers)*_

**Unexpected**

* * *

"Remember the last time you held a pretty girl like that?" He asked looking at his friend entering the living room.

"Hmm?" Jackson replied not quite hearing what his friend asked.

"That long huh?" L.J. teased as he stood near the couch where the couple was sleeping.

"I wonder where my son could be…" He trailed off seeing his son sleeping on the sofa with his arms drape over someone.

"Your son can really pick them… she's a beauty." L.J. stated as Jackson came closer for a better look.

"Yeah he has a thing for red hea-" Jackson's words could no longer come after seeing a familiar figure sleeping wrapped up in his sons arms, who was definitely not a redhead like he expected.

L.J. chuckled. "Told you she was a beauty" He replied.

"Abby?" Jackson said still not believing his eyes.

Hearing her name she started to stir while her gunny was now waking because of her snuggling closer to him. Holding him around his waist she pulled him closer as her eyes slowly fluttered open. Taking in a deep breath of morning air and the scent of her Gibbs who was sleeping next to her was a nice change for her.

Snuggled up between the back of the sofa and her Gibbs she opened her eyes seeing two figures standing next to them. She blinked her eyes awake while one of the two individuals standing there smiled at her, while the other familiar face looked at her clearly shocked.

"Oh my…" She whispered.

"Morning, beautiful" L.J. greeted her.

Gibbs started to wake after hear muffled voices.

"Hi" Abby replied innocently enough to L.J. and turned her attention to Jackson. "Hey, Jack." She forced a nervous smile.

"Abby?" He replied still surprised that she was wrapped up so intimately with his son.

Hearing a familiar voice Gibbs finally opened his eyes and still half asleep he looked over his shoulder. Staring right back him was his father and his namesake the surprise of seeing them there that morning while being wrapped up with Abby he turned quickly. Forgetting that they were sleeping on the couch he turned a bit too far and too fast, the quick movement sent him falling to the hardwood floor.

Abby tried grabbing him but in blink of an eye he fell to the floor with grunt and a thud.

"Ow-" He mumbled as he cringed at the sudden pain at surge through him.

"Son?" Jackson greeting him.

Surprise that his father was there he manage to reply from the floor. "Dad"

L.J. chuckled at the man on the floor and the girl who was now trying to muffle her laughter into the pillow.

"Dad what are you doing here?' Gibbs asked as her rubbed his head.

"Came to visit, thinking you needed some company… "Jackson looked at Abby who had stopped laughing, well almost. "Looks to me like you have better company than two old war vets" He pointed out.

While Jackson and Gibbs were still shocked L.J. took the time to smile at the girl who still lying on the sofa.

"Hi, beautiful… I'm Leroy Jethro and you would be?" He asked a blushing Abby.

"Abby, Abby Scuito." She replied by reaching to lightly shake Leroy's hand.

"Beautiful Abby" He said smoothly as he leaned in placing a kiss on her hand.

Abby giggled while Gibbs only looked on at L.J.

Clearing his throat Jackson nudged L.J. who was still captivated by Abby.

"Lets uh – make some coffee while my son gets up off the floor." He said as he nodded politely at Abby before turning away.

L.J. smiled at Gibbs "Son, I think a bed would be better next time." He said as he winked at him.

Slowly sitting up Gibbs answered. "It's not what you think." He insisted.

Walking away Leroy Jethro chuckled shaking his head. "Son, you don't know what I'm thinking." He replied to Gibbs.

Rubbing his head he turned to Abby who was smiling at him. "I don't want to know what he's thinking about his early in the morning." He mumbled.

Giggling Abby scooted closer to the edge of the sofa; reaching out to rub the back of her gunny's head. "Aww… poor thing are you okay?" She asked biting back her laughter.

Chuckling Gibbs replied. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Aww, come here." Abby said softly while leaning into him.

Coming closer to her he smiled as he felt her place a soothing kiss on his aching head. Pulling slightly back he shifted to face her while she lay there looking like she was drunk on something… the sight of him perhaps.

"What are you looking so happy about?" He asked her quietly.

She only smiled at him as she slowly shook her head.

"What?" He whispered with a smile hinting on his lips.

Looking at her gunny she found him simply irresistible this morning and without thought she leaned in giving him a soft and slow good morning kiss. Like some drug she could make him feel better just with a single kiss from her sweet captivating lips. Losing each other in this expression of love they had both forgotten about the company that they had until they were reminded when L.J. spoke up.

"You remember having mornings like that, Jack?" He asked.

"Many, many years ago." Jack mumbled as he stood next to Leroy Jethro as they observed Gibbs and Abby.

Pulling back from her he looked over his shoulder at the two older men watching.

"Do you guys mind?" He asked while Abby tried to hide her blush.

Jackson and Leroy both turned to each other then back at Gibbs.

"No, we don't mind." They both replied.

Abby laughed at their statement Gibbs on the other hand was feeling uncomfortable.

"Guys, come on." He begged his father and Leroy.

The older men chuckled as they turned away once again.

Gibbs looked back to a very amused Abby. "Sorry, I didn't know they were coming." He apologized.

Abby opened her mouth to speak but just before she did Jackson yelled from the kitchen.

"Never thought we'd be intruding on a morning like this… and since when have you started seeing Abby?" Jackson asked.

Gibbs just smiled as he shook his head as he yelled back. "I see her everyday!"

Jack huffed. "Son, don't be a smart ass with me. This isn't just a cane you know, I can use this as a bat if I wanted to." He warned.

Gibbs chuckled as he whispered to Abby. "I like to see him try." He joked.

Abby laughed while Jackson stepped into the living room once again. "Oh, I'll try…" he said as he came closer. "… I'm just taken back by all this." Jackson said as he pointed at his son and girl that was lying on the sofa.

Looking at his father he asked. "How could you hear me? And why do you want to know?"

Jackson smirked. "I hear everything but I'd like to know who my son is with so I won't be surprised if I happen to become a grandfather again."

"Dad" Gibbs said feeling both embarrassed and annoyed.

"I'm just saying…" Jackson replied defensively. "When did this all happen anyway?" He asked once again.

"I'll tell you about later, dad." Gibbs replied now fully annoyed and uncomfortable.

Jackson looked at his son and to Abby who just smiled at him. "Alright, I'll quit bothering you." Jack smiled at Abby. "So, Abby when did you start dating my son?" He asked.

Abby giggled while Gibbs shot a pleading look at his father in hopes that he would stop.

Smiling and getting the point Jack chuckled as he turned away.

"Now, I know who you meant when you said that not everyone knew about us." Abby said looking after Jackson who entered the kitchen.

"Yeah, now I'm wishing I should have told him sooner." He admitted.

"It was kind of fun seeing you freak out and fall off the couch." She answered still amused by the events of this morning.

"I didn't freak out." He tried defending himself.

Not buying his defense she only smiled at him. "If you say so gunny… but do you usually fall off the couch in the morning?" She jabbed.

Cocking his head he looked at her. "You're enjoying this aren't you?" He asked.

"I thought you were the best interrogator at NCIS, not mention your gut that's never wrong. Do you really have to ask?" She teased.

"Don't be a smart ass." He warned with a half grin.

Trying to hide her amusement but failing at her attempt she replied. "I'm just being one because you are." She continued to tease.

Giving her one of his classic Gibbs glares he reached out and pinched her side causing her to burst into laughter that only made it that much more fun for him. Laughing she tried to move away from him but it didn't help much because once she distance her self from him he only got up to pursue her which wasn't far. Pinned between the back of the couch and her attacking gunny she was at his mercy and he wasn't letting up.

Something about her being with him; he with her nothing else seemed to matter when they were together because the two men in the kitchen were forgotten about as if they were never there.

Jack looked into the living room seeing his son happy and Abby who was dying of laughter. A smile tugging at his lips his heart was no doubt happy as well, because somehow he always thought that his son would never find happiness again. Feeling assured that his son was happy he turned away and took a seat across his friend who sat smiling to the kitchen table.

"Makes you wish you could go back 5 or ten years huh?" Leroy asked.

Jack huffed. "Try thirty." He smiled.

The older men sat chuckling both now thinking about when they had mornings such as this.

* * *

After taking Abby home to get ready for work he returned to do the same.

Entering his house he was greeted by his father waiting for him with a grin on his face. Shutting the door behind him he made his way past his father and proceeded to head up to his room to get ready for work.

"Hold your horses get back over here." Jack said before his son retreated up the remainder of the stairs.

Stopping midway up the stairs he looked at the second floor with an 'I-almost-made-it' kind of look on his face. Slowly he turned around and looked at his father that was now standing at the foot of the stairs.

"What?" He asked though he knew exactly what his father wanted to talk to him about.

"Sit." Jack replied.

"Dad" Gibbs tried to beg.

"Sit." His father said again.

Without argument he took a seat on the stairs while his father took a few steps closer.

"Son, don't get me wrong I am happy for you but… why didn't you tell me about you and Abby?" He asked.

Gibbs started to open his mouth to reply when his father spoke once again.

"When I first met her back in Stillwater a few years back I thought there was something between the both of ya, but over the next few years I came to the conclusion that you were just close friends… what changed?." Jack asked his quiet son.

Pulling his black USMC hoodie off his torso he took a deep breath as he draped it over the stair railing. Setting his jacket down he looked at his curious father who was waiting patiently for an explanation on him and Abby.

"I didn't tell you about me and, her… cos' … uh – because I haven't been seeing her that long." He tentatively explained to his father.

Jack smiled finally having confirmation from his son about the relationship that he was in.

"Not long meaning how long? A day, a week?" Jack pressed.

Gibbs smiled. "It's means 'not long'."

His father chuckled at his reply. "Son, I know getting you to talk is like pulling teeth but I'm just curious that's all." He explained knowing just how much his son didn't like to talk about personal things, even with him.

"Dad, I know you want to know more but I'm not telling you any more than that, plus I have to get ready for work." Gibbs said as he got up and headed up the stairs.

"Son!" Jack called after him causing him to stop at the top of the stairs.

Without saying a word he turned around again.

"She's a nice girl and I like her because she makes you happy." Jack said softly.

Gibbs grinned at his father thankful that he was okay with him and Abby plus he liked her, who wouldn't she's Abby? He thought.

"Not to mention very beautiful." Leroy said emerging from the living room.

Jack chuckled. "That too"

Smiling at the men who stood at the foot of the stairs Gibbs just shook his head as he continued to his room.

"Personally, I think it's the name that gets a beautiful gal, like that Abby." Leroy said to Jackson.

Jack laughed as he walked back into the kitchen. "No, it's the looks… mine."

Leroy stood there chucking and shaking his head while the gunny upstairs got ready for work.

* * *

**Lunch…**

The day was just a normal working day for her from running DNA analysis to fingerprints and research for the various teams that worked at NCIS. Lost in her work she didn't notice that lunch was already upon her work day.

Her ringing cell phone snapped her out her fixation on the computer screen. Stopping the music that was blasting in her lab she picked up her cell phone and answered it.

"Abby Scuito speaking, how can I help you?"

Carol laughed. "Help me I'm hungry." She replied.

Abby smiled. "Hey, Carol. Lunch?" She asked.

"Yeah"

"The ususal?"

"Yup, I'll order your drink just get over here." Carol said while waving over the waitress.

"On my way." Abby said as she headed for her lab to get her things.

"I'll be waiting." Carol replied before hanging up.

15 minutes later…

Pulling her coat off and draping it over the chair she took a seat across her friend who was already eating.

"I ordered for you." Carol said with a mouthful of food.

Abby giggled. "Thanks, I forgot about lunch, I'm starving." She said as she began to eat her food.

Carol smiled at her friend who was definitely hungry. They sat eating before starting on their usual banter. A few minutes later after they both filled their empty stomachs Carol was the first to speak which was no surprise to Abby.

"So, what time did you get home?" She asked shaking her empty glass at the waitress.

Sipping on her tea Abby smiled. "Around 6:30."

"6:30?" Carol replied confused by the time. "We all got there after 7 how could you be home at…" Carol stopped as a devilish grin formed on her face. "Mrs. I-want-to-take-things-slow!" She yelled.

Abby burst out laughing.

The waitress arrived taking Carol's empty glass while she stayed focused on a blushing Abby.

"You cuffed him up didn't you?" Carol asked still smiling from ear to ear.

"No -"

"You freaking slept with him didn't you?" Carol continued to press.

"I did, just not what you're-"

Carol gasped. "You couldn't say no to him couldn't you? I told you to tell him before you-"

Suddenly Carol was interrupted by the waitress returning with her refilled drink.

"Anything I can get for you?" The waitress asked.

Without even looking at the waitress Carol replied. "No, I'm fine… unless you can help me get details from my friend here; she slept with a hot marine last night."

"Oh my god, CAROL! Shut up." Abby begged.

The waitress smiled at Abby as she placed their bill on the table.

Looking at the waitress Abby shook her head. "Sorry, my friend is crazy."

The waitress laughed at her. "All I'll say is… OORAH" She said before leaving the two women at the table.

Carol started to laugh at the waitress statement while Abby turned red from embarrassment.

"I can't believe you said that to the waitress of all people, we don't even know her let alone her name." Abby exclaimed.

"Her name is Linda, didn't you see her name tag." Carol smiled.

Abby rolled her eyes as she looked out the window smiling.

"So…?" Carol asked. "How was it?"

"How was what?" Abby said still facing away from her.

"Pfft… has it really been that long?" Carol teased.

Abby laughed. "Carol I didn't have sex with him."

"Uh – hello? You came home this morning you were both alone and last I saw you were both looking into each others eyes that screamed _I-need-to-fuck-you_."

Laughing harder Abby covered her face. "Carol! Shut up, please!" She begged.

Carol laughed at her very embarrassed friend. "I am not going to shut up until you tell me and give me every yummy detail."

Peeking through her fingers Abby replied. "I didn't have sex with him, I just slept with him." She tried to explain again.

Rolling her eyes Carol shot back. "That's like saying I didn't go swimming I just got in the water."

Abby laughed. "Really, Carol after you all left we talked and we talked some more and… well, it was late and I just fell asleep with him."

"Uh-huh."

"Carol, honestly."

Hearing Abby plead with her Carol detected a hint of truth in her voice. "So, you didn't have a hot night with hotness?" She asked just to clarify.

"No, I did not have a hot night with… hotness." Abby giggled.

"Hmm…" Carol said tilting her head at Abby.

"What?" Abby asked.

"What is wrong with you? Any living girl would have-"

"Carol, I know what any living, breathing girl would have done with him last night and I know what you would have done to him but… last night was nothing like what you think happened." Abby pointed out.

"Okay, so after we left what _did _happened?"

"Like I said, we talked."

"About?" Carol asked.

"Things" Abby vaguely replied.

"These things, were they about taking it slow?"

"mmm-hmm"

Carol giggled. "You suck at giving details."

"What? Last night was a night I'll never forget and it's just too good to share with you." Abby giggled.

"But you are. So spill it."

Abby laughed at her very Carol-like response. "Well, after you all left we ended up on the couch and-"

"How did you end up on the couch did he toss you on it or did you toss him?"

"Carol, I'm telling the story will you just let me?" Abby begged.

Holding her hands up defensively Carol replied. "Okay, okay I'm just wondering and trying to picture things in my head."

"Any way… we were on the couch and eventually taking it slow and knowing if things were real between us came up and-" Abby smiled at the moment. "… he just said all the right things and it just sounded so good to hear those words from him."

"What did he say?" Carol asked burning with excitement.

"He said he was willing to wait until we're both ready…" biting her bottom lip she looked at Carol before concluding. "…then he says I'm not after your body I'm after your heart."

Carols' jaw dropped. "Hotness said _that_ to you?!"

Abby nodded.

"Forget about just cuffing him and having your way with him; marry him and make him your babies daddy." Carol ranted.

Laughing Abby replied. "Babies?"

"Yes, lot and lots of babies."

Shaking her head Abby just laughed it off at Carol just being Carol.

"So, nothing else happened?" Carol asked again.

"Nope, but his dad and his dads friend walked in on us this morning."

"What were you doing?" Carol asked while her mind took her in a completely different direction as usual.

"Sleeping, Carol. Remember I told you." Abby pointed out.

Carol laughed. "What did his dad think about you two snuggled up and wrapped up with each other on the couch doing nothing but just sleeping?"

Abby giggled as she started to explain, "I got scared and kind of nervous thinking that maybe he wouldn't like me but, it's jack he likes everyone."

"Right, and you're Abby what's not to like?" Carol added happily.

"Any who, I wake up and I see them watching us laying there and Gibbs wakes up and –" Abby started to laughing replaying the moment he fell off the couch.

"What?" Carol asked the suspense killing her.

"He fell of the couch."

"Hotness?" Carol asked half laughing.

"Yeah, it was so funny. Poor thing I just laughed and they just stood there shocked that I was sleeping on the sofa with him well at least until he fell off."

Carol laughed. "Your days are never dull when you're with him are they?"

Smiling Abby replied. "Nope"

For a moment Carol took the time to soak in the juicy news and sip on her cold drink. The fun and happiness in her friends' life was sinking in when the thought of the person at the bar re-entered her mind. Her smile turning into a serious expression she looked at Abby who was still smiling at the events of that morning.

"Abby?" Carol asked quietly.

"Hmm" She said still thinking about her morning with Gibbs.

Chewing her bottom lip she wasn't sure if she should bring it up but she felt like she needed to. "Have you told him?" Carol asked seriously.

Noticing the tone in her friends voice change Abby looked at her. "What?"

"About you know who?"

Her smile fading Abby looked out the window and shook her head.

"Abby" Carol breathed.

"I know but I don't want to tell him and I think that I shouldn't-"

"Abby after he tells you _all_ that last night you still don't want to tell him?" Carol pointed out.

Biting her lip she looked at her friend and shrugged.

Taking a deep breath Carol looked away. "Girl, I hope you know what you're doing."

"Carol, I know he loves me but I can't tell him about-"

"Why the hell not? Sooner or later he's going to find out and I think you should be the one to tell him if not someone else just might." Carol replied feeling annoyed by Abby's decision to keep the person at the bar from Gibbs.

"You better not mean you, Carol." Abby warned.

"If I have to I will. Abby look I'm happy that you're happy and I'm over the fucking moon that you're finally in a real relationship with a man that loves you for you. Someone that loves you and doesn't treat you like shit like-"

"Like he did" Abby finished for her.

"YES! Abby like _he_ did." Carol said half raising her voice. "Now he's here and you're with hotness and you don't want to tell hotness about him… why?"

"You know how he was I just don't want Gibbs to get all over-protective over me because of him. I want to and need to handle this myself." Abby explained.

Carol huffed. "This is crazy I'm telling you now." She said shaking her head.

"You know how Gibbs was protective over me before we were together just think how he's going to be now that we're together." Abby said in hopes that Carol would understand.

"Abby, I love you like a sister and yes, I do know how he was then and well… what if he goes over board with protecting you? Frankly you're _his_ girl, _his_ crazy bear what do you expect the guy loves you. After, everything you went through with the asshole that came back to see you I think it's safer for you, if your marine knew about it." Carol said hoping that her friend would reconsider.

"Carol don't get mad at me I hate it when we fight." Abby begged.

"We're not fighting and I'm not mad at you… well maybe a little but Abby I love you, hotness loves you and keeping that asshole a secret isn't going to pretty once you're gunny finds out." Carol warned once again.

Not wanting to go through with this argument with Carol any longer she got up. "I'm have to head back to work I'll call you later." Abby said getting up and leaving Carol even more annoyed than before.

Carol sat quietly and watched Abby from the window.

"I hope you know what you're doing." She whispered as she watched Abby get in her car and head back to the Navy Yard.

* * *

**Navy Yard…**

Standing outside MTAC with the director Gibbs stood listening to Vance.

"And that's why I'm handing over the case." Vance finished.

"Director-"

"Gibbs, I can't have my best team's time wasted on this case let Fornell deal with it. Have you're girl send all our information that you all collected over to the FBI when she has the chance." Leon said with a smile tugging at his lips.

Gibbs looked away feeling uncomfortable that the director of NCIS referred to Abby as his girl.

Vance noticed how uncomfortable his agent was feeling so he finished the conversation off.

"Gibbs, hand it off I can't have you tied up on a case that isn't going anywhere. If any team deserves a week off it's yours so take it before I change my mind." Leon said before heading to his office.

He could fight him on his decision and continue to work on the case but the thought of having an entire week off to spend with his girl why would he? He stood for moment until a smile appeared on his lips before turning away and heading down to his desk.

Tony stretched out and yawned while Ziva was on her cell phone texting Abby.

"Go home guys, Vance gave us the week off go home." Gibbs informed them as he headed for his desk.

Ziva looked up from her phone while Tony sat up.

"What the whole week?" Tony asked with a huge grin.

"Yeah, go." Gibbs told him.

Without anymore questions Tony shut off his computer and flung his bag pack over his shoulder.

"Freedom!" He yelled as he trotted to the elevator.

Gibbs smiled while McGee shut off his computer and followed Ziva to the elevator.

"What are you going to do with your week?" McGee asked Ziva who was smiling at her text.

"Huh?" She asked still lost in her conversation with Abby.

"Your week what are you going to do?" He asked again reaching the elevator where Tony was pounding on the call button.

"I don't know you?" She asked texting Abby back.

"Maybe get some gaming in with Jimmy and Dorny." McGee said with a smile splashed across his face.

"Ugh, McXbox you need a girl." Tony mumbled as the elevator doors opened.

Ziva smiled not at Tony's remark but at Abby's reply.

_'k, snd it 2 me LOL'_

"What are you smiling at Ziva?" Tony asked before the elevator doors shut.

Ziva only smiled.

After shutting down her babies Abby headed for the elevator. The ride up was filled with texts to and from Ziva and now she awaited the picture that she had all but forgotten about.

*ding*

The elevator doors opened and she exited to find the floor already vacant but one lone agent that was on the phone at his desk.

"Yeah, Abby will send it over." Gibbs said into the phone.

_'NCIS can't handle it so they give to the one agency that can close it, huh?'_ Fornell said on the other end of the line.

Gibbs Chuckled "No, Tobias it's too easy so we figure we give you something that you can actually solve." He teased.

_'Yeah yeah, sure have Abby send us the info… bastard.'_ Fornell said as he hung up.

Gibbs smiled as he hung up the phone.

"Hey" Abby greeted him.

"Hey, yourself" He said shutting off the light on his desk.

"So- what you doing tonight?" She asked.

Rounding his desk he walked toward her with a grin. "Dunno, what do you think I should do?"

Smiling she rocked on her heels. "Hmm… your dad not expecting you home?" She asked.

Smiling he shook his head. "Nah, he has Leroy to keep him busy and something tells me they're drinking my bourbon and working on something in my basement."

"Well, maybe after you change you can come over I'll make something."

"You cook?" He teased.

Gasping she slugged his shoulder. "Shut up, you wanna come over or not?"

Laughing he wrapped his arm around her waist. "Yeah, I'll be over but why do you want me to change?" He asked.

Leaning up and placing a kiss on his cheek she replied. "I love my gunny in a hoodie and preferably jeans." She whispered.

Chuckling he looked at her. "Now, you're dressing me up to your liking?" He said tilting his head at her while she hit the call button on the elevator.

Smiling she said nothing as she looked ahead to the elevator doors.

"I think I prefer you in my shirt and…" He trailed off as she started to laugh.

"Oh hush it, gummy bear." She laughed.

*ding* the elevator doors opened.

The ride was quiet and uneventful except for the fact he took her by her hand and led her out of the elevator when the doors opened. Quietly she followed him to the parking lot until her cell phone message alert broke the silence.

Checking her message she gasps. "Oh my god"

Stopping he turned to face her. "What?" He asked concerned.

Putting the phone behind her back she smiled at him. "Nothing just a text" She told him.

Intrigued by her reaction to a simple text message he gave her his classic 'I-don't-believe-you' glare.

Giggling she bit her lip to keep from smiling. "I swear it's nothing." She assured him.

"I don't believe you." He said letting go of her hand facing her in the middle of the parking lot.

No longer fighting her smile she beamed at him. "Gibbs, I swear it's nothing."

"Yeah right." He said taking a step toward her.

Smiling she matched his step backward.

"If it's nothing then why are you walking away?" He asked amused by her actions.

She shook her head as she smiled and walked by him in the direction of her car.

He wasn't going to give up that easily and in a flash he grabbed her around her waist and pulled her cell phone from her hands.

"GIBBS!" She screamed as he kept her from taking the phone back.

"Let me see what you're hiding from me." He said as he lifted the cell phone closer for a better look.

Before he could see the picture she yelled. "Look a redhead!"

Looking up he was taken by surprised when she swiped her cell phone from his grip.

He laughed at how easily she had taken her cell phone back.

Laughing she held the cell phone behind her back once again. "What are you doing looking for redhead, gunny?" She teased.

Smiling he approached her but she kept walking backwards to her car from him. "I wasn't looking for redhead." He tried defending himself. "You said _look_ so I looked."

She started laughing. "Yeah right… now I'm concerned."

"Why?" He asked still walking toward her.

"Should I be worried about every redhead that comes around you?" She said still walking backwards.

He chuckled at her as she pulled her cell phone around once again to put it away in her purse.

"Let me see." He said walking closer to her.

"No." She said before pulling the phone from her purse afraid that he might take it again.

"What's in the text that you don't want me to see?" He asked.

"It's not a text it's a pic-" She cut herself off but it was too late.

Now even more curious about what she was hiding he walked faster to her. "A picture of what?"

"Nothing, nothing that concerns you." She smiled.

He stopped in his tracks as he pulled his keys from his pocket. "Okay, so you want me to come by later?" He said changing the subject.

Stopping in her tracks she replied. "Yeah"

"Okay, will I'm going to head home and…" He looked at her seeing that she had let her guard down he bolted at her causing her to scream.

She turned and darted for the nearest car screaming as she ran while he was hot on her heels. "No!" She screamed as she rounded the car.

He stopped on one end of the vintage vehicle while she stood on the other.

"Let me see and then I'll leave you alone." He negotiated.

"No way" She said smiling and breathing hard.

"Come on Abbs." He begged.

"No." She giggled gripping her cell phone tight in her hands.

He moved to go one way while she moved to go the other for a moment they just smiled at each other over Duckys car.

Walking up to his car he noticed Gibbs and Abby in stand-off at his car.

"Is everything alright?" Ducky asked the couple who weren't looking way from one another.

"Yes" Gibbs answered.

"No" Abby replied.

Gibbs smiled at her while Ducky came closer.

"What is it yes or no?" Dr. Mallard asked.

"Ducky, keep him away from me please?" Abby asked.

Ducky walked up to his driver door that Gibbs was standing beside. "Jethro leave the girl alone." He told the younger man.

"Not until I see what's on the phone." Gibbs replied.

Abby laughed. "There is no way you're going to see it."

"See what?" Ducky asked.

"A picture" Gibbs answered.

"Of?" The doctor asked.

"I dunno that's what I want to find out." Gibbs said smiling at Abby.

"No, go home." Abby told him from across the car.

"That's what I intend to do." Ducky answered.

Gibbs laughed while Abby shook her head. "Not you Ducky, Gibbs." She told the older man.

"Hey, how did Bert get outside?" Gibbs said pointing behind Abby.

Without thinking she tuned away and that's all it took to distract her. Running around Ducky's car he surprised Abby who was more concerned on how Bert could have gone outside.

She screamed feeling his arms wrap around her waist. "Ducky help!" She screamed.

"JETHRO!" Ducky yelled.

Laughing Gibbs pulled her cell phone from her hand again this time making sure she wouldn't be able to shift he held her tight. Pulling up her messages he looked at the last incoming text which was from Ziva and read the message that went with it.

"Enjoy" He read and scrolled down the attached message. "Now, let me see what you were trying to hi-" His words we gone as he saw the last thing he ever expected.

Abby cringed knowing that he had seen the photo that she was trying to keep from him.

Still holding onto her he looked at the photo of himself sleeping shirtless on the couch. "How the hell does Ziva have a photo of me?" He asked.

Abby giggled. "I don't have clue." She tried to lie.

"Abby" He warned.

"Okay, it was when we all went out drinking, remember?" She finally admitted to him.

"Who else has she sent this too?" He asked as he let her go.

"Nobody, I think." She smiled.

"You sure?" He asked again.

"No" She answered honestly.

Shaking his head he gave her back her cell phone. "I don't think I want to see Ziva anytime soon." He said smiling while she giggled and took her phone back.

"Everything okay now?" Ducky said walking up to Gibbs.

"Yeah, just a picture" He told the ME.

"Uh huh" Ducky said standing in front of Gibbs. "Next time… behave." The doctor said as he gave the agent a head slap.

Abby started to laugh.

"What did I do?" Gibbs asked.

"Chased the poor girl around my car just to see a picture, honestly Jethro." Ducky told the agent who only smiled at him. "Go home now the both of you." He told the couple standing in the parking lot.

"Night, Ducky" Abby said as he go to his car.

Watching Ducky leave Gibbs pulled out the keys to his car once again. "So, your place later?"

"Yeah" Abby said as she made her way to her car.

"Just out of curiosity what are you going to do with that picture?" Gibbs asked watching her head for her car.

"Send it to Carol." Abby teased.

"You do that I'm going to arrest the both of you." He warned.

"Personally, I love handcuffs and I'm sure Carol would love it if you ever handcuffed her too." Abby laughed.

Gibbs only smiled as he headed for his car.

* * *

**Abby's Apartment…**

Drying her damp hair from taking a shower she walked around her room in her pj's while wearing his red hoodie that she still had from the time they all went out drinking. Her music playing in her room she headed out into the hallway after tossing the towel on her bed.

Entering the kitchen she started on the meal that she had promised her Gibbs when a knock came at the door.

A smile formed on her lips as she made her way to the door.

"Not fair, I'm not done yet!" She yelled through the door.

Opening the door before checking she was certain it was her gunny, instead she was greeted by a figure that made her gasp.

"I had to see you." The man at the door said while handing her a dozen white roses.

TBC…

* * *

***~Drop A Review - I'll Drop A Chapter~***

**Next Chapter: ****_"Regrets"_**

* * *

_"Thanks __drawingqueen__ for your suggestion on the photo. Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and _

_I'm happy to hear that this story still has you captivated. A well placed (TBC) don't you think? (laughs wickedly)."_

-THE GABBY EFFECT-


	14. Regrets

*Thanks for dropping your review! I'm dropping the next chapter!*

**REGRETS**

* * *

She stood there shocked and cemented to the floor unable to say a single world.

"Abby, these are for you." He said calmly.

She couldn't even reach out to take the roses from him let alone move.

"Abby? Are you okay?" He asked crossing the threshold.

Finally, snapping out of her shocked state she cleared her throat nervously and took the roses from him.

Smiling that she accepted the roses he entered her apartment without being invited in. Brushing by her he looked around her apartment and saw that she was starting dinner.

"Need help?" He asked as he turned around to face her.

Leaving the door opened and afraid to close it with him still inside she turned to see him standing there watching her.

"Uh… I was –"

"Not expecting me." He said as he walked up to her.

"Not… exactly, but I am expecting-"

"Carol?" He said taking the flowers from her. "Here let me get these into some water for you."

"Uh… no s – someone else" She quietly said still shocked that he was even there at her apartment at this very moment.

He only smiled as he took the roses.

She watched him move about the kitchen like he lived there and half hoping that maybe if she were to shut her eyes he would go away. Coming back toward her after putting the roses in a vase he stood right in front of her, so close she could smell his cologne. He was just someone she couldn't wish away she told herself, he was someone who needed know that their relationship was over long ago. Nervously she started to speak.

"What are you-" In a blink of an eye she was cut off, by an unwelcome kiss.

Her eyes widening, she instinctively pushed him away leaving him dumbfounded.

"Abby, what's wrong?" He asked searching her eyes.

Wiping him away from her lips she looked out the door praying that Gibbs wasn't there and didn't see what had just happened.

"Abby?" He asked again coming closer.

She raised her hand stopping him from coming any closer.

"I can't do this, you shouldn't be here." She told him quietly afraid to get him mad.

Hearing her hushed voice he looked out the door. "It's not Carol that's coming over, is it?"

She slowly shook her head.

"You're seeing someone?" He said annoyed.

She knew that tone of voice by now and knew well enough just to say nothing at all.

"Great… just fucking great" He seethed as he walked to the door.

Without saying a word she looked after him to make sure that he would really leave.

Stopping at the door he shut it that made her stomach turn to knots.

"Abby" He said quietly that was so eerie to her like something out of horror movie.

She backed up to her kitchen afraid what he would do.

"Abby, I'm talking to you." He said turning around.

Her eyes met his and flashbacks of arguments raced through her mind.

"This random guy that you're seeing… he doesn't know you like I do. He will never have you like I do, still do." His words seem to slither from his lips.

"Steven…" She whispered. "You no longer have me." She told him nervously.

Tilting his head he looked at her examining the red hoodie that she was wearing.

"Is that his?" He asked coming closer. "Did you fuck him for that?" He said with anger coating his words.

She looked away from him not wanting to answer because regardless of what she could say to him he was going to get mad, because that's the way it always was.

"I asked you a fucking question." He said with hatred now emanating from every word he spoke.

She kept looking away from him not wanting to say anything at all.

"Abby" He said a bit softer noticing how nervous she looked. "Abby, honey I'm sorry." He whispered coming closer to her.

Finally having the courage she looked at him.

"Abbs." He said very Gibbs-like that caused her to soften up a bit. "Abby, I'm sorry okay?" He apologized. "I just don't want you with anyone else. I know I screwed up before but I'm here now, to show you that I changed and to make you mine again… you will always be mine." He whispered the last phrase making her even more uncomfortable.

"Steven…" She spoke softly.

"Abby, I need you and I want you; you're the best thing that has ever happened to me and it took me this long to finally realize just how much I really need you."

Taking a deep breath she looked at the man standing before her. "Steven, I moved on and you should to." She told him.

Reaching out he took her hand and placed a kiss on it. "I'm not over you and I don't care who you're with because the only one who's made for you is… me" He told her before leaving her standing not knowing what to do about the unwanted visitor that she just had.

The second the door was closed she bolted it and rushed to her cell phone. Her heart screamed to call her gunny and finally tell him about Steven but she called her friend instead.

Sitting on the sofa Carol scanned through the channels when suddenly her phone started to ring.

"Yello?" She answered.

"CAROL!" Abby yelled.

Shutting off her television and sitting straight up Carol responded. "Abby? What's wrong?"

"Oh my god" Abby whispered as she peeked through her window hoping that he was gone.

"What?" Carol asked again.

"He was just here" Abby whispered as if Steven would hear her.

"Who… please tell me it wasn't Steven" Carol said while slumping back into her sofa.

"He just left. I didn't know he was going to come over and…" Abby paced the floor running her hands over her face. "He kissed me." She informed her friend still taken by the fact that he really had done that.

"WHAT?!" Carol screamed sitting back up.

"Yeah" Abby breathed.

"You let him kiss you! Are you freaking crazy?!"

"I didn't know he was going to do that, he just showed up handed me flowers and… and" Abby groaned unable to say anything more.

Carol took in a deep breath. "So, where's Gibbs?" She asked.

Walking to her window again she peeked out. "I invited him over but, he's not here yet… thank god."

"Abby you have to tell him now before things get crazy especially with that crazy person that you let kiss you." Carol snapped annoyed.

"Carol, I said I didn't know that he was going to kiss me he just did! I pushed him away it wasn't like I wanted it or asked for it!" Abby yelled back.

"Okay, okay cool it." Carol begged hopping off her sofa. "Abby you have to tell Gibbs about him because knowing Steven if he finds out who you're dating he's going to either try to pick a fight with your hotness or try to get him to think that you're cheating on him with him, trust me I know that fucker like the back of my hand."

"I don't-"

"You may not think so because you always try to see the best in people even in pricks like Steven but you, Have. To. Tell. Gibbs!" Carol demanded again.

Abby stayed quiet unsure of what to say to her friend without being lectured by her because she knew that she cared for Steven still even after all they went through. Her past with him was rocky and even that was putting it mildly.

"Abby, I know how he treated you when you were with him. You always said he was going to change but he never did and you better not be thinking about going back to him."

"I'm not. I won't, I'm with Gibbs… all I ever wanted was him. I can't do that to him and I can't put myself through that, again."

"You better not, Gibbs is the only one for you and you better not let Steven fuck things up for you." Carol told Abby as she pulled a beer from her fridge.

Taking a deep breath Abby thought about how she would tell Gibbs. "Yeah, your right I do have to tell him. Carol, what if Steven doesn't stop?" She asked.

"That's what you have a gunny for." Carol pointed out.

Abby smiled. "Yeah, I have to tell him… somehow." She said quietly half scared of how Gibbs would react and half unsure if she really should.

"Abby, you know what he put you through before and how he treated you. So, I know you don't need me to tell you this but you have to be careful around Steven. I know you never told me but I know what I saw-"

"I know." Abby cut her off.

"Abby, I don't want to see you with-"

"I know!"

Carol sighed. "You never told me but a best friend always knows."

Abby took a deep breath. "I'm just a little freaked out now… Gibbs is going to notice something is wrong."

"Abby, look whether you decide to tell him now or later its better that he hears it from you." Carol suggested.

"I know."

"Could you stop with the 'I knows'" Carol sighed. "I know you know but Abby please promise me you'll tell Gibbs."

Standing quietly she looked around her apartment wondering when Gibbs would show up.

"ABBY!" Carol screamed through the phone.

Still she said nothing.

"Abby dammit, you know I'll tell him if you don't." Carol warned.

"Okay, I'll… tell him." She finally spoke up.

"You better because I don't want to be there when he finds out that you never told him about that little f-"

"I'll tell him." Abby said stopping Carol.

"Okay, so when is he supposed to come over?"

Abby looked at the clock on the wall. "In twenty minutes." She answered.

"That's twenty minutes to calm down, twenty minutes to collect yourself and twenty minutes to think about how you're going to tell him about… him."

"Yeah, well… I'll text you if anything."

Setting her cold beer on the counter Carol reminded Abby one last time. "You have to tell him."

"I will." Abby whispered before shutting her cell phone off.

* * *

**20 MINUTES LATER…**

She was back to her 'normal' self when the knock on the door brought a natural grin. Smiling she walked to the door this time knowing that this was her gunny and that having him around after her encounter earlier would make her feel better… safer.

Her smiled grew wider noticing when she open the door that his attire was just as she requested a hoodie and jeans. His black USMC hoodie did things to her just as much as the red hoodie one did.

He smiled at what she was wearing, his red hoodie. "Was looking for that." He said with a half grin.

She giggled as she held open the door wider for him to enter. "Had it for a while now, why were you looking for it?" she asked.

Stopping behind her he watched as she shut the door. "Cos' I know how excited you get when I'm wearing that." He teased.

Smiling she walked by him. "I do not get excited." She mused while entering the kitchen.

"Okay…" he shrugged. "Crazy then"

She laughed. "It doesn't make me crazy." She told him while inside she knew it did drive her crazy.

Following her into the kitchen he chuckled. "Well, it does do things to you." He said quietly while taking a seat at the table.

She turned around with her salad bringing it to the table, smiling at just how he seemed to read her mind. He watched her set the salad and the rest of the food onto the table with a noticeable smile beaming.

"Why are you smiling?" He asked as she set a beer down in front of him.

"I'm just happy." She said turning away getting her bottle of water from the refrigerator.

"Told you it makes you crazy." He teased while trying desperately not to love this so much.

She shot him a 'shut-up' look that only brought his defenses down causing him to laugh at her.

"What are you laughing about?" She asked taking a seat.

"Nothing" He replied biting back his rare smile.

"Is this red hoodie doing things to you?" She asked loving just how happy he was and how happy it was making her.

"Something, like that" He admitted knowing in his gut that she could make any item of clothing look so good, especially his.

"You have a hoodie fetish don't you?" He asked twisting the cap off his beer.

She looked at him smiling while tossing a piece of lettuce at him.

He laughed watching her trying her hardest not to answer his question. Leaning forward he tilted his head at her while trying to look at her through her jet black hair that hung freely around her face. Literally, biting her tongue she looked at him and his pure interrogative skills were too much to handle especially with his pretty blue eyes locked with hers.

Breaking her silence giggled. "Okay, yes I do have a… hoodie fetish." She finally admitted. "I think every girl who sees you in a hoodie gets one." She teased.

"I don't care about every girl, just you and what you like." He said smoothly that made her blushing go into overdrive.

"Don't look at me!" She said turning away.

"It does make you crazy." He pointed out amused by her reactions.

Looking away from him she asked. "You have a fetish?"

Without missing a beat he replied. "Sawdust, coffee and you."

She burst into laughter. "I'm surprised you don't have a gummy bear fetish."

"I think I should be really worried." He replied seriously.

"Why?" She asked confused.

A grin tugging at his lips he looked at her. "You know my weaknesses and gummy bears are right up there." He explained.

Smiling she served the salad. "My superman and his kryptonite's." She muttered as she gave him his salad.

"My crazy bear and her hoodie fetish." He mumbled back causing her to giggle.

Eating their dinner they continued to tease each other on their fetishes and weaknesses to caffeine while all along she thought about just how to bring up Steven to him. Every so often when silence fell over them she would work up the nerve to talk to him about her visitor earlier that night but as she opened her mouth she would instantly lose her nerve.

Over and over again she would attempt to tell him and just the same she would stop herself short. Their dinner gone and empty bottles put away he sat across her knowing that something was at the tip of her tongue but she couldn't quite say what she wanted to tell him. His keen eye didn't miss the white roses that looked like they were halfheartedly disposed of in the trash. After putting the bottles away she returned to her seat across him.

"Abbs" He said softly.

"Yeah?" She replied.

"What idiot gave you white roses?" He asked.

Her heart skipped a beat as she felt her mouth go dry afraid of how to reply. "What?" She asked.

"Noticed them in the trash, why did you toss them?" He asked again.

Looking at him she forced a nervous smile. "Oh those… um – yeah those…" she thought about her words for a moment.

He smiled looking away from her. "Should I be worried?" He asked.

"It's nothing like that" she replied a little too quickly to her liking.

Turning his attention back at her he only shrugged. "Don't tell me you tossed them just because they were white? I know my Abby loves black roses."

A fading smile on her lips she shook her head. "No – it's just some flowers that were dying so I tossed them." She lied.

Seeing that they looked very much alive he didn't press her anymore knowing that she had her reasons and right now the most important thing was that she was happy.

Taking the opportunity of the silence she changed the subject. "So, your dad and Leroy still at your house?" She asked.

"Yeah, I couldn't leave fast enough." He said smiling.

"Were they still asking about us?"

"I felt like I was being interrogated." He chuckled.

Giggling she replied. "What did you tell them?"

"Nothing"

"Uh – huh" She mused while getting up.

Watching her walk over to him he couldn't help but smile at her. Taking his hand she pulled him from his seat and led him into the living room and to her sofa.

Unable to contain her amusement she pulled him on the sofa with her causing him to land on top of her. Smiling down at her he told her softly.

"I love the way you think."

Giggling she took the strings that hung from his hoodie and pulled him down to her with it. Lips meeting they lost themselves in one of their captivating seductive kisses that left them drunk on each other. Hanging onto the strings she pulled him closer deepening their kiss that left her mind racing and her legs wrapping around his waist.

Feeling her legs around his waist for the first time he couldn't restrain his urge to feel that much closer to her. Her hands letting go of the strings from his hoodie her hands wandered down wrapping around his waist and gliding up his back causing him to groan into their kiss. Eyes shut she let her hands see the muscle beneath the hoodie that he was wearing. Their lungs screaming for oxygen he pulled from her lips finally taking the breath he desperately needed.

Taking a deep breath and filling her lungs she arched into him while tightening her legs around his waist. Her body aching for more her mind asked her 'this is the guy you want to take it slow with?' groaning in frustration she let her hands drift lower finding the edges of his hoodie her fingers felt the bare skin beneath his jacket.

Her mind raced at the thought that he wasn't wearing a shirt under the hoodie. Kisses trailing down her jaw line a smile formed on her lips feeling his kisses rest on her neck that sent nice shivers through her body. Biting her bottom lip she tried to keep from giggling while enjoying the subtle suction that the marine was giving her on her neck. Her fingers found their way up under his hoodie that sent matching shivers through his body triggering a surge of want that cause his hands to slip up under her hoodie making her wriggle at the heat he was emanating.

Was he always this warm? She wondered while pulling up his hoodie higher and higher exposing his masculine back. Maybe just like superman he got his powers from the sun because to her right now he wasn't just hot, he was burning hot and it was making her crazy. Feeling her hands glide over his exposed back he wondered how it would feel to make love to her just like this and that mere thought put his need for her into overdrive.

Pressing harder into her he found it difficult to restrain his urges let alone block out the whimper that seem to make love his ears that echoed in her throat. His mind suddenly surpassing his urge to keeping going screamed at him to stop. Letting her skin escape from between his teeth he nuzzled into her neck breathing the words as he spoke.

"Don't think… this… is … taking it… slow." He managed to breathe that made her giggle.

Smiling into her neck he kissed the red mark that he left on her.

"My weakness is… you." She whispered pulling her hands away from his back and draping them over his shoulder as she kissed his cheek.

"With or without my hoodie?" He whispered.

Laughing she playfully shoved his head away from her.

"I'm not answering that." She laughed.

"I'm guessing without because of your wandering hands… crazy bear." He whispered leaning in placing a kiss on her cheek.

Trying to muffle her laugh she nuzzled into his neck placing a delicate kiss on him. "Your hands were wandering too… gummy bear."

He chuckled realizing that his hand was still under the hoodie that she was wearing. "I think we both have a hoodie fetish" He pointed out pulling his hand from her body.

She looked at him seeing his darken blue eyes looking back at her. "You're so hot." She whispered referring to the heat coming from his body.

He raised an eye brow at her. "That's what they all say" He smiled.

"No!" She laughed punching his shoulder. "You feel hot" She pointed out.

Laughing at her he leaned in placing light kisses on her neck.

"You love my spider web tat?" She asked smiling at the sensation of his lips on her neck.

"Mmm – hmm… and your legs around my waist" He replied between kisses.

Smiling she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Something tells me it's going to be hard to take things slow with you." She admitted at how close she got to ripping his hoodie from him.

Propping himself up he looked down at her. "What's going to be hard?" He asked with a teasing grin.

Bursting into laughter she failed to hear the knock on the door. Looking at him she leaned up meeting him midway starting on anther intoxicating kiss when all of a sudden she heard a knock at the door.

Her mind going to the visitor that she had earlier she panicked pushing on his shoulder she shoved him away while she tried to sit up as quick as possible. Losing his balance he went to the floor for the second time today. Falling onto the floor he groaned at the pain while she bolted to her feet.

"Anybody home?" Tony yelled from the door.

Relieved she looked down at her gunny.

"You, me and couches don't go well together" He said looking up at her making her laugh.

"I'm sorry… are you okay?" She asked.

"No… I was more comfortable up there with you." He said trying to contain a smile.

"Hey!" Tony yelled from the door again.

Abby laughed as she stepped over her gunny on the floor.

"I'm sorry I pushed you." She said walking to the door opening it.

Sitting up he mumbled "You loved it, don't know why you pushed me away."

"Loved what?" Tony asked his keen hearing picking up Gibbs words.

Smiling Abby looked at Gibbs who had gotten up from the floor.

Peeking around the door Tony smiled wildly. "Hey boss."

"Hey, DiNozzo." Gibbs replied.

Entering the apartment Tony smiled at his boss adjusting his hoodie. "So, did I interrupt anything?"

Gibbs cleared his throat while looking shooting a him a 'you-don't-need-to-know' look.

His smile getting wider he chuckled. "L.J. you getting frisky with our Abby?" He asked.

*SMACK*

Tony shot a glance at Abby who had just given him a head slap. "HEY!"

"Actually she was th-" Gibbs was explaining when all of sudden he was shut up by a hard punch to his shoulder from his crazy bear. "OW! Jeez, Abbs." He said rubbing his shoulder.

Tony laughed. "I detect some domestic violence in this relationship." He jabbed followed by a double head slap.

Abby put her hands on her hips as she glared at Tony.

Rubbing his head Tony replied. "Yes, definitely some domestic violence." He mumbled.

Gibbs just smiled at Abby who was biting back a devilish grin. "So, what are you doing here?" She asked Tony who was still rubbing his head.

"Oh, uh I forgot… this is the side effects of too many head slaps from your gunny." Tony explained while walking into the kitchen.

Abby giggled while she followed him into her kitchen.

Pulling out a chair Tony groaned as he took a seat. "Ugh, this feels so good."

"What did you do?" Abby asked taking a seat at her table.

"Let me guess eat and watch a movie." Gibbs said while pulling out a chair across Abby.

Tony laughed. "No, I actually hit the gym for a little bit and I don't think I can go back." He explained.

"Why, did you break the treadmill?" Gibbs asked smiling at the thought.

Abby kicked him under the table.

"Ow! What?" Gibbs exclaimed.

"Don't pick on my Tony." She defended her 'brother'.

Tony chuckled.

Cocking his head Gibbs looked at Abby with a slight grin. "You punch me, now kick me and before that you push me off the couch… I'm scared to find out what you'll do next." He mused.

Tony lit up. "Off the couch? Why what were you doing?" He couldn't help but ask.

"What were we doing?" Abby asked her gunny.

"Well, I was-" He was cut off by another kick under the table.

"Don't answer that." She warned.

Tony smiled at the interaction between the couple. "I love this relationship it's fun and abusive."

"Shut up Tony." Abby replied.

Smiling Tony looked at Gibbs. "Boss I don't think you're cut out for a girl like her." He pointed out.

"Nope, I don't think I am… corps never prepared me for a girl like her." His boss replied looking at the girl seated across him.

Abby batted her eyes at her gunny that made him giggle.

"OH!" Tony shouted finally remembering why he was there. "Your dad called" he told Gibbs "he said he needed your help with something at the house. He tried calling you but your cell was off, isn't 'always be reachable' one of your rules?"

"When I had rules." Gibbs replied winking at Abby.

"Aww" Abby expressed as she smiled at him.

Tony got up shaking his head. "Carol was right you two make single life feel so lonely."

Gibbs got up from his seat. "I think I'll go see what my dad wants." He told Abby as she got up.

"Okay, call me?" She said walking over to him.

Pulling her into an embrace he kissed her lips. "I will."

"You better." She whispered kissing him again.

He smiled against her lips. "I will" He assured her.

Parting he headed for the door where Tony was standing smiling from ear to ear.

"Suddenly, I feel so alone." Tony said smiling as Gibbs walked by him.

The gunny smirked as he headed out the door.

"Bye, Tony" Abby said standing at her table.

"Bye, Gibbs' girl." Tony smiled.

Abby smiled at him.

Turning away to leave Tony stopped peeking out from behind the door. "Oh, love the hickey." He pointed out.

Abby gasped covering her neck. "I do not have a hickey it's a… a – eh bug bite." She tried to lie.

"mmm-hmm I heard those marine bugs love basements." Tony teased.

Laughing Abby tossed a dish towel that was draped over a chair at him. "Go home DiNozzo!"

Tony laughed as he dodged the towel and headed out the door.

She stood there smiling at the thought that of all people to see her first hickey from her gunny it had to be Tony to see it. Walking into her kitchen she shook her head knowing that in the next few minutes all their friends would most-likely know about her 'bug bite'.

* * *

**PARKING LOT…**

Tony watched Gibbs pull out of the lot as he trotted over to his car. Spinning his keys in his hands he laughed thinking about how Abby treated Gibbs like he was all hers and she could do what ever she wanted to do to him, the funny part was that he let her.

Lost in his thoughts he failed to notice the person coming up behind him. Without warning he was shoved into the side of his car.

"WHO THE FUCK, ARE YOU!" The stranger yelled at him.

Spinning around ready for any altercation Tony spat back. "Who the hell are you?!"

Stepping up to Tony he seethed. "Abby's _my_ girl, got it."

Tony shot him a confused look. "What?"

"You heard me, stay the hell away from her. I see you here again I'll kill you." The stranger warned as he walked away.

Tony watched the man leave stunned and confused but most of all questioning what the stranger meant by Abby being _his_ girl.

* * *

**ABBY APARTMENT…**

Washing the dishes she smiled knowing that Gibbs was going to call her soon and maybe just maybe she would call him first and get him to come over again. Smiling at the thought she put away the rinsed dishes when a knock on the door came. The plate slip from her hand as she felt a sinking feeling like it wasn't Tony or her Gibbs knocking on the door.

Wiping her hands she slowly made her way to her door.

_*knock – knock*_

Taking a deep breath she reached for the door.

_*knock – knock*_

This time it was louder making her shudder at the intensity of the knocks. Another deep breath she opened the door.

"What took you so long?" Tony asked entering her apartment.

"Tony?" She said confused but relieved it was him.

He shut the door for her and looked at her very seriously. "What aren't you telling Gibbs?" He asked.

"What?" She questioned.

"I was leaving and your _boyfriend_ comes up and literally attacked me thinking that I was with you!" He explained.

Frowning Abby looked away.

"Abby, what is going on?" He asked placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Tony, it's nothing." She said quietly.

Tony huffed. "Yeah right. Abby are you seeing that guy and Gibbs at the same time?"

She shot him a look. "NO! It's nothing like that he's just… it's nothing."

"Nothing? Abby, I was shoved into my car because that guy thought I was seeing you and he said _'you're his'_ last I checked you were with Gibbs, so what the hell is going on?" He persisted to ask.

"Just leave it alone and don't tell Gibbs, please." She begged.

Tony's jaw dropped. "Don't tell- Abby what is going on?"

"It's my problem I'll deal with it." She insisted.

Shaking his head Tony headed for the door. "Abby, be careful if he shoved me like that I would hate to think what he might do to you."

She said nothing while dropping her gaze.

"You might think that what Gibbs doesn't know won't hurt him but I'm telling you now that you're wrong, if you don't tell him what the hell is going on you're going to do a lot more than just hurt him… don't go breaking the guy's heart." Tony warned as he headed out the door.

For a long while she stood there hating the fact that now Tony knew about Steven but more that he was just like Carol and demanded her to tell Gibbs. She knew she needed to tell him before anyone else did but she just wasn't ready; let alone have Gibbs deal with Steven for her.

Steven was a nice guy but when she was in a relationship with him he changed from a caring person to a jealous angry person that she was afraid of, but still she hoped that there was still some good left in him.

Taking a deep breath she ran her hands over her face and looked at the shut door filled with nothing but regrets. Regrets that now swarmed her and buzzed around her like flies telling her that she should have told Gibbs when she first saw Steven at the bar but most she regretted that she ever let Steven in her life. Regrets flooding her mind she hated the thought that Steven had kissed her and just after that to have Gibbs there with her. What she would do next she hoped would not leave her with even more regrets.

TBC…

* * *

**~*DROP A REVIEW - I'LL DROP A CHAPTER*~**

**NEXT CHAPTER: ****_"Secrets"_**

* * *

_"Thanks, so much for the reviews and adding this fic to your favorites or following, your reviews are what_

_keep me writing and pushing me to continue this story._

_It's getting juicy don't you think?"_

-The Gabby Effect-

REGRETS


	15. Secrets

*Sorry, didn't upload as soon as I hoped but I hope you enjoy.*

**Secrets**

* * *

Two days later Abby found herself still dealing with Steven on her own and to Carol and Tony's disapproval she still hadn't tell Gibbs yet about, him. Things between her and Steven were becoming routine, like him coming over and to her relief he didn't know her number so at least he was calling her.

He was at her apartment again last night bringing up his encounter with Tony, her explanation about her relationship with Tony calmed him down but his accusation of cheating on him made things more complicated.

She wasn't dating him but in his twisted mind that's how he saw it and now she waited in her living room for what would be the final meeting between them at least that's what she hoped.

The knock on the door gave her a sinking feeling like somehow she was cheating on the guy she always wanted to be her lover… Gibbs. Her walk to the door was slow and every step filled her with even more guilt that she was allowing herself to see Steven once again.

Opening the door she was greeted by a grin that turned her stomach into knots.

"Abby" Steven greeted her.

"Hey, Steven, come in" She said softly afraid that he would get mad if she spoke to loud.

Still grinning he entered and headed for the sofa in her living room. Watching her close the door behind them he motioned her to sit by him.

Biting her lip she looked at him and the seat he wanted her to take, her heart screamed at her not to so she took the seat across him in the recliner instead.

Disappointed he looked at her. "What is this?" He asked coldly.

Knowing he was already getting annoyed that she didn't take a seat next to him she started to explain why she wanted him here tonight and why she wanted this to be their last meeting.

"Steven, I asked you to come over because I need to tell you something that you need to hear out loud from me. There are reasons why you can't have me back and I'm going to tell you why." She said softly.

"Abbs, I thought we _were_ together and that-"

"Where not, together" She corrected him. "Steven there is no 'us' anymore."

Annoyed he looked away from her.

She watched him for few seconds until she began again.

"I'm… with someone, you know that don't you?" She asked.

"Tony? You said he was just friend." He spat.

Ignoring his anger she replied. "No, not Tony; remember? I told you he's just my friend and that's all?"

"Don't lie to me Abby, I hate it when you lie." He warned.

"I'm not lying about my relationship with Tony, he's like my brother that's all. I'm not lying at all so the truth is, I am seeing someone and he makes me happy, he makes me laugh and most of all he has never hurt me." She told him.

"Are you saying that I hurt you?"

Gathering her courage she looked at the man responsible for having her reservations of trusting someone completely. "Yes" She whispered.

His eyes burned into her as he slowly rose to his feet. "I _never_ hurt you or made you cry."

Getting to her feet she worried that he might get mad so she took in a deep breath, forcing herself to confront the man in her apartment. "Yes, you have." Remembering arguments and bruises she hid from her friends she stood her ground. "You were never there to see me cry or see the bruises that you left but still… I did cry and I hid the bruises no one saw them but still they were there. Steven, you hurt me and still I loved you and hoped that you would change."

"I'm different now!" He yelled.

She shuddered at the explosion of anger.

"You're telling me that you don't want me back because of the things I did back then!" He yelled again as he made his way around the coffee table toward her.

"You're not different, you're still the same and you get so mad… you still do." She said bravely confronting him.

"Well, don't piss me off." He said glaring at her.

"I'm not trying to piss you off. Steven, I don't why I liked you or how I started dating you but I've grown since then. I hoped that there was someone who would treat me better and there is… and he loves me." She explained.

"You're nothing without me." He seethed.

"Maybe… but the one I'm with treats me like I'm his everything, and I love him."

Steven shook his head. "No, this guy is nothing compared to me. How could say that you love him?"

"Because… he's not you" She pointed out.

Instinctively he raised his hand at her.

She stepped up to him. "Go ahead hit me, like you always did. Hit a girl just so you could feel like man." She demanded no longer holding back what she always wanted to say to him.

He looked at the girl standing before him, fighting what he wanted to do. For a moment he wanted to hit her for saying what she said instead he clinched his fist and drop his arm to his side. He began to pace trying to control his raw emotion and urge to hit her like he did in the past.

She was ready for that hit but to her relief it never came. Watching him pace she stood quietly wondering if he would leave and never return or would he keep pursuing her.

"This guy…" he said stopping to face her again. "This fucking asshole that you chose over me, you know he's going to hit you, hurt you and break your heart worst than I ever did."

She couldn't even imagine her Gibbs to do those things to her. The man standing in front of her left bruises on her body and across her face but the man he was insisting would be worst was the one who left soft kisses on her cheek as if he kissed her too hard she would shatter. No, not Gibbs he would never hurt her.

"He's not like you" She whispered.

"Your mine, don't _ever_ forget that." He warned.

"I'm not property, I'm-"

"YOU'RE MINE!" He yelled pointing at himself.

She shook her head at him. "Not anymore"

"Like hell you are" He seethed grabbing her forcefully by her wrist.

Cringing at the pain on her arm she pulled back trying to free her hand from his grip but he held her even more tightly.

"Steven STOP!" She begged.

"NO!" he yelled pulling her closer to him. "YOU'RE MINE… no one but-"

_*Knock-Knock*_

Being cut off by the knocking at the door he looked at her.

Exhaling she felt better now that someone was at the door. To her it didn't matter who it was because any longer this argument would have got much worse.

"Get rid who _ever_ that is" He whispered at her.

"No, I want you to leave now and don't ever come back." She countered pulling her arm away from him.

"Abby, I don't want you with anyone, you understand me?" He said turning around.

"You know Steven, your threats don't scare me anymore. I'm over you and I don't need you… Gibbs loves me and doesn't treat me like an inmate or property, he loves me and his love doesn't leave bruises on me like yours did." She said before making her way to the door.

_*knock-knock*_

He watched her walk to the door. "Gibbs?... Agent Gibbs, is who you chose over me?"

"I didn't choose him over anyone but if I had the choice I would chose him over you in millisecond." She said reaching for the door.

He knew Gibbs was an agent but he never met him even when he was dating Abby. There was something about Abby that always prevented him from seeing the agent or letting their paths cross. In his twisted mind he figured maybe Gibbs would be intimidated by his presence or maybe he would scare him off. A wicked grin appeared on his lips thinking that maybe that was just the case that maybe Abby didn't want him to drive Gibbs away.

"I want you to leave" Abby said as she opened the door.

"Leave? I just got here." Gibbs replied.

Her breath got caught in her throat. She didn't mind anyone who interrupted her argument with Steven but now she was nervous that it was _her_ Gibbs that came knocking on her door.

Leaning against the door the agent chuckled. "Didn't know I could literally take your breath away" He teased.

She smiled at him nervously while Steven came up from behind her and opened the door wider to see who it was. Stopping behind Abby he caught his first glimpse of the man that his Abby was dating. He was set and ready to confront the man keeping Abby from him but he wasn't expecting the agent to be this intimidating to him. Steven held back his anger seeing that agent Gibbs wasn't what he pictured, his posture presented to him as one of authority and fearless. If he was going to confront Gibbs he would have to do it some other time and place, not here or now.

Surprised that there was a man in her apartment with her, Gibbs looked at the man whom he never met before.

She wanted to shut the door or run from this situation but she stood feeling the men see each other for the first time. These few seconds felt like hours to her and in her scientific mind she could only describe this as matter and antimatter on the verge of clashing, if that were to happen she knew it would be a violent outcome.

"Uh – you busy?" Gibbs asked her.

Feeling Steven put his hand on her back she replied quickly. "No"

Steven clinched his jaw tightly as he looked at her.

Looking from her to Steven and back again Gibbs spoke. "Uh, I should have called but my cell died."

"You don't need to call" She smiled at him assuring him that things were fine. "He was just leaving anyway." She said turning to Steven.

Looking at Abby Steven didn't dare to continue the argument while in the presence of the agent. "Right… see ya around." He said brushing by her and momentarily stopping in front of Gibbs.

Abby was ready for something to happen, ready for Steven to start a fight with Gibbs. To her relief Steven pushed by Gibbs but not without bumping his shoulder hard into his causing the gunny to quickly turn his attention to the departing stranger.

Abby watched her gunny turn his attention back to her with a confused look.

"Happy guy" He simply said.

Abby cringed while reaching out and taking Gibbs hand. "I know, come in"

Being pulled into her apartment he was trying to figure why the stranger bumped him forcefully and why he was so angry especially at Abby's apartment. "Abbs?" He said as she shut the door.

Taking in a deep breath she looked at him. "It's nothing, I promise."

"Okay, I'm… happy that it's nothing but uh- who… eh – why… who is he?" He finally managed to ask.

"No one" She said walking into her kitchen hoping he would stop asking.

Gibbs chuckled. "Now you're starting to worry me." He said looking around her apartment.

Pulling drinks from her fridge she looked at him scanning the room. "What are you looking for?" She asked.

Pursing his lips he shrugged. "Dunno, just wondering why nobody was here."

Smiling she handed him a beer. "Okay fine I'll tell you." She said while walking over to the sofa.

He smiled as he followed her.

"He's, a friend of … a friend." She lied. "He was just here because he wanted to get back with my friend and I was just explaining to him why my friend doesn't want anything to do with him anymore." She continued to lie remembering one of his rules 'When you lie be specific' even though she really wasn't fully lying about _everything_.

Taking a seat next to her he opened his bottle tossing the cap on the coffee table in front of them. "Okay, I get why your friend doesn't want anything to do with him but did he really have to come over?"

Slowly swallowing her beer she looked at him. "Does it bother you?" She asked.

"Yeah, if she doesn't want anything to do with him and I can _clearly_ see he's a… jerk, then why would you want him here?" He said looking at her.

He was right but she had a soft spot for jerks like him. "I – didn't he just, came over." She lied to him again.

"You okay?" He asked.

She got confused by his question. "What?"

"Are you okay?" He asked again.

"Uh… yeah, why?" She asked.

"Thought I heard yelling when I came here but I figure you were just being 'the usual Abby'" He smiled.

She smiled but on the inside her mind was racing to help her explain. "Yeah, well that guy… just doesn't get the point."

He trusted her completely and so it never crossed his mind to question if that stranger was there for her. "Yeah will I hope your friend knows what you're doing for her."

"Yeah" She breathed now feeling all the guilt that was building from her collection of secrets that she kept from her gunny.

"It's not Carol is it?" He asked her smiling.

She shook her head. "No, it's not. She probably would kill him if she had the chance." Abby concluded.

"Yeah, even Carol scares me." He admitted to her.

She giggled. "I can believe that even if it's like Superman being scared of…"

"Mighty Mouse" He finished for her.

She burst into laughter while he laughed at her being so happy. After her encounter with Steven it felt good to be happy and not being nervous to make someone angry. Her laugh subsiding he leaned in kissing the remnants of her laughter away. She kissed him back her guilt and secrets fading away like they were never there to begin with. Getting caught up in their kiss her arm snaked around his neck pulling him closer to her. He smiled against her lips causing her to pull back and look at him.

"What?" She whispered.

Taking her drink from her hand he set both their drinks down as he stood up and took her by her hand. Pulling her to feet a smile grew across his face.

"What are you up to gunny?" She asked.

"I don't want to be pushed off the couch again, so come on." He replied smiling pulled her down the hallway.

"Where are you taking me?" She laughed.

"Second room on the left, right?" He asked.

Laughing she stopped and began pulling his arm preventing him from entering her room. "No, my room is dirty."

"I don't care, come on." He said tugging on her arm again.

Screaming she leaned back. "NO! What if there are certain clothes not put away."

Letting her go he smiled at her. "Right, I better go check." He said turning away and heading down the hallway alone.

Gasping she bolted after him. "Don't you dare!"

He ran ahead of her into her darken room while she chased him down and leaped at him from behind which resulted in them

both landing on her bed. He groaned into the bed feeling the full force of her falling on him while she laughed into his back.

He mumbled something into her bed that she didn't quite hear so she crawled up his body while still settled on his back.

"What?" She asked.

Pulling his face from her bed he looked over his shoulder at her. "I said that hurt."

She giggled as she kissed his cheek and rolled off him. "I'm sorry"

"Yeah right you love hurting me." He said reaching out and pinching her side.

She screamed and instinctively hit his shoulder.

"Ow! See you love to hurt me." He said pinching her harder.

"OUCH!" She screamed while hitting him again.

He laughed at her as he crawled up toward her and starting the kiss from the living room all over again. She couldn't help but giggle feeling his fingers find the edge of her shirt.

"Is my sniper doing some recon?" She teased.

Pulling from her lips he laughed at her. "Could you just shut up, I'm working here." He played.

Laughing she bit her bottom lip. "I'll shut up if you take that hoodie off." She bribed knowing that the last time she discovered he didn't wear a shirt under his hoodie.

Through the darkness she could make out his rare smile beaming at her.

With a chuckled he replied. "Deal."

She was happy that her room was dark because right now the anticipation of seeing what was under that hoodie was making her blush. She laid there quietly watching him reach for the collar of his hoodie and pull it off in a single motion that sent her hormones into overdrive. His exposed torso hovered over her as he tossed his hoodie aside. Her hands wanted - needed to feel him and carefully she touched his chest for the first time while her eyes traced the contours his torso that she only imagined. He watched her in the darkness exploring his body while feeling her hands on him for the first time and this he knew he wouldn't mind getting use to, no he didn't mind this at all. Her hand gliding over his chest found what see didn't quite see in her dark room. A necklace around his neck, her fingers felt the bead like chain and followed it to what they held.

"Your… dog tags?" She asked.

"Yeah" He breathed while still captivated by this intimate moment.

"I didn't know you wear them."

"I don't I just… forgot them in my pocket today, so I put it on earlier." He explained.

For her gunny to wear his dog tags especially right now was like a cherry on a very delicious treat. Smiling she pulled him down toward her capturing his lips with hers to pick up where they left off. Certain that they wouldn't be interrupted, she only imagine how far things would go tonight. Hers legs gliding up his waist he settled down while her hands were occupied with his dog tags that hung around his neck. Unsure of how far she or he was willing to go they explored the skin that they could, touching slowly and carefully remembering every quiver or moan when their hands drifted over the others' body. They lay in the dark entangled, kissing and touching as if this would be the only chance they would ever have.

His lips leaving hers he found his way to her neck leaving a trail of kisses as he went and feeling her hand float across his exposed skin urged him to continue his trail of kisses. Drifting lower he kissed her collar bone feeling her legs press him closer to her. One hand gripping his tags the other glided over his back feeling the muscle move beneath her hands making her want more and more of him. Taking it slow with him was pure torture for her in this moment of exploration but she knew that where ever this would take her she was going to enjoy every moment of it. His kisses ghosting over her and leading back up toward his favorite tattoo on her made her want him even more.

Her mind barely functioning thought about what base this was, was it first or second or … giggling she stopped her thoughts from wondering he wasn't a baseball player he was her gunny and she was loving his recon of her body. Fighting his need to take this further he placed a lingering kiss on her neck as he lifted up from her stopping his 'recon' of her.

"Abbs" He husked.

Still holding onto his tags she didn't reply but pull him back down toward her once again. Deepening the kiss she let go of his tags and wrapped her arms around his neck. She was in love with her gunny but with every second that ticked by she found herself loving him even more, more than she ever thought possible. Letting her take charge of their kiss he held her tight not wanting this night to end and not looking forward to being away from her tonight. His kiss was perfect and the sensation he was sparking in her body was irresistible making her tighten her grip around his waist. Feeling the heat from her body pressed hard against his he groaned into their kiss. He wanted to keep going and make this last until dawn broke but he felt like he was rushing her into something that he needed her to be ready for and that he needed to know that this what what she really wanted.

"Abbs" He mumbled against her lips.

"Hmm?" She replied.

"You're driving me crazy" He admitted to her.

She giggled against his lips.

Thinking he could keep this just where it was he continued to kiss her again but the instant her legs took hold of him again he realized he needed to stop. Quickly ending their kiss he rolled off her and laid next to her catching his breath while she did the same. For awhile they both said nothing but she couldn't help but tease her gunny.

"That was quick" She said to him.

He chuckled as he looked away from her. "That's something a guy never wants to hear."

She giggled while scooting over and rested her head on his shoulder taking his tags in her hand again. "Got scared gunny?" She asked.

"No, just… don't want to rush you." He explained.

Smiling she looked up at him placing a kiss on his cheek. "I trust you" She whispered.

Looking at her in the darkness he replied. "I know you do but I don't trust myself with you… I just don't want to make you do something that you don't want to do."

"What makes you think I didn't want that?" She asked.

Looking away from her he collected his thoughts and composure readying himself to express his feelings because that was something he rarely did. "Abbs, I want things to be different with you." He said still looking away from her.

"How?" She whispered.

"Just different" He said turning back to look at her.

"You said that before but you never explained _how_ different" She pointed out.

Taking a breath he looked at her. "In the past with… other… people I rushed into, _things_ with them."

She looked at the tags she held her hands not really wanting to hear about his past lovers but apart of her wanted to hear this.

"I hardly knew them but with you… Abbs, I've known you for-"

"Don't say how long." She cut him off.

He chuckled at her remark. "Okay, but I have known you a_ long_ time and I don't want to screw this up, I don't want to mess anything up especially with you."

"L.J. you could never do that." She assured him.

"I always mess things up and I'm so scared that I might do the same with you." He reached out and traced her lips with his thumb. "Abby, your not like the people from my past… your my future and I can't risk that."

She gripped his dog tags tighter hearing him call her his future and to her that was the sweetest thing she ever heard him say by far.

"I hope you understand that and why I… don't want to rush you." He told her.

"I understand" She whispered at the man who clearly loved her completely with his entire heart and soul.

He looked from her to ceiling noticing the stars that were glowing above them. "Why do you have stars on your ceiling?" He asked.

She giggled at the sudden subject change. "I put them up there just to look at." She explained.

"I have got to take you out of DC." He said looking at the plastic glowing stars.

"Where would you fly me to, Superman?" She asked.

He smiled at her question. "I can't fly but I drive faster than a speeding bullet." He said looking back at her.

She laughed. "I know you do, so where would you drive me?" She asked again.

"Home" He simply replied.

"Home?"

"Stillwater, at night you can almost reach out and touch the stars." He told her brushing a strand of hair away from her face.

She couldn't help but smile that he wanted to take her _home_ with him. "I'm ready" She whispered.

"Now?" He chuckled.

"Now" She whispered back.

"You do know it's nearly 10 pm right?" He asked.

"Time doesn't matter when I'm with you" She replied.

He smiled at her. "Lets go"

Her smile beamed at him loving just how complete she felt right now with him. In this dark room with her head resting on his shoulder nothing else mattered but just how good it felt to be with him and how much she knew that he loved her. He wasn't like Steven, no he was no where close to the maniac that was making her stress on everything little thing that she did lately. Steven didn't want her to be with anyone else but him and he wasn't the first to say that she didn't belong with him and maybe it wouldn't be the last time but right now no matter what secrets she was keeping from Gibbs she knew that only he would make her forget about every one of them at least for a little while. A few days off from work and here was her chance to run away with a blue eyed marine and whether Steven didn't want her with Gibbs she didn't give a shit because she loved her Gibbs.

"Lets go" She whispered back.

TBC…

* * *

**~*DROP A REVIEW - I'LL DROP A CHAPTER*~**

**NEXT CHAPTER: ****_"Gummy Bears & You"_**

* * *

_"Thanks for reviewing and I'm happy to see readers follow this story._

_Reviews fuel my bunnies so drop them! (thumbs up). Abby and her secrets... hmm._

_I'M LOVING THIS!"_

-The Gabby Effect-


End file.
